La Invitacion
by Sta Granger
Summary: En sus manos, reposaba la invitación para el nefasto matrimonio de Granger con la insulsa comadreja. Logró contar cinco años de esfuerzo sin verla, sin si quiera mencionarla, pero sin darle tregua a sus noches para recordarla. Eso lo hizo colmarse de una ira ciega y un vacío imparable en el centro de su estómago. Era momento de actuar o morir en el intento.
1. La invitación

**La Invitación**

El rubio observó la invitación con cierta fascinación. En el instante en que tocó el papel, un cursi hechizo liberó un pequeño _patronus_ en el aire con la figura de dos nutrias abrazadas. En ese momento, reconoció de donde venía la carta.

 _Señor Draco Malfoy y Familia:_

 _Sean ustedes bienvenidos a ser testigos de la unión entre Hermione Jean Granger y Ronald Bilius Weasley._

 _Se celebrará el próximo 15 de Enero a las 7:00 de la noche en La Madriguera._

Draco arrugó la nota entre sus dedos. " _Que estupidez_ " —pensó para sus adentros —¿Cómo se atreven, tan siquiera, a imaginar que un Malfoy con mi estirpe va a ir a un evento de tan baja categoría? —bufó en voz baja frunciendo el ceño.

Posteriormente, se tendió en un sillón de cuero en su estudio, depositó los pies en el apoyabrazos y cruzó las manos sobre su pecho. Dirigió su mirada a las figuras de su techo, el cual tenía un encantamiento que le permitía ver las estrellas, y su mirada empezó a suavizarse hasta ser completamente nostálgica.

Logró contar cinco años sin verla, sin mencionarla; pero aun así no había pasado una sola noche que no la recordara, y eso lo hizo colmarse de una ira ciega y un vacío imparable en el centro de su estómago. La imaginó con su melena alborotada, usando un vestido blanco ceñido a su esbelta figura y observando a Weasley con esos grandes ojos chocolate irradiando felicidad... una felicidad que nunca sería por él; sintió deseos de matar, de morirse allí mismo con ella y ser fiel a la frase hasta que la muerte los separe.

Lamentó ser un cobarde y se revolcó en arrepentimiento; ella siempre pensaría en él como la serpiente acosadora sin sentimientos, ella nunca entendería por qué él solo podía llamar su atención a través de la maldad, por qué nunca sería digno de tenerla...¿o sí?

Una chispa de esperanza iluminó sus plateados ojos. Lentamente, se levantó del sillón, deteniendo su auto compasión, sacudió su túnica liberándola de las arrugas formadas y, caminando hacia la chimenea de su estudio, tomó un puñado de polvos flu. Claramente mencionó - Ministerio de Magia División de Seres.

Al salir de la niebla verde, un silencio sepulcral rodeaba las oficinas de la institución permitiendo a Draco escuchar los latidos desaforados de su corazón retumbando entre sus costillas. El pasillo que conducía a la oficina de Hermione se le hizo ridículamente largo. Dio lentos pasos guiados por inercia, produciendo un eco con sus pisadas las cuales se iban haciendo más fuertes a medida que se acercaba a su destino. Esperó frente a la puerta de la Oficina que rezaba " _Realojamiento de Elfos Domésticos_ ". Claramente conocía el historial laboral de Granger: desde hace años tenía el hábito de coleccionar los artículos del profeta en los cuales hicieran mención de ella. Jamás se sorprendió por las elecciones de la castaña pues la conocía por su debilidad hacia las criaturas más indefensas.

Levantó su brazo para tocar la puerta pero lo dejó suspendido en el aire, no encontró la fuerza necesaria para cumplir su cometido. Dirigió la mano hacia el nudo de su corbata, necesitaba aflojar un poco el mismo. En vano intentó pasar saliva ya que su boca se hallaba completamente seca, tampoco logró ralentizar su respiración que combinaba con el movimiento nervioso de sus dedos.

Unos segundos allí fueron suficientes para cuestionar sus acciones. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? " _Que maldito imbécil, Malfoy, ¿qué vas a decirle? ¡Te amo Granger, no te cases!, o mejor, ¡deja a Weasley y escápate conmigo!_ " pensó el Slytherin retrocediendo un par de pasos. Tomó una amplia bocanada de aire y exhaló ruidosamente; no estaba allí para ser el mismo pusilánime de siempre, tenía miles de cosas por las cuales arrepentirse en la vida.

—¡Nunca más!

Tomó todo el coraje que tenía en su alma y sujetó el pomo de la puerta como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Giró la perilla y, con paso firme y erguido, ingresó a la oficina de Granger.

Hermione levantó la cabeza del folio en el que estaba trabajando, extrañada por la interrupción. Dirigió su mirada a la puerta y vio a Draco Malfoy a dos metros de distancia. Alto, con su rubia cabellera arreglada como siempre y su imponente presencia que la miraba con ojos cargados de curiosidad y anhelo.

—¿Malfoy?..¿Qué haces acá? —no pudo contener la sorpresa generada por la inesperada visita.

—Hermione, tengo que hablar contigo.

Replicó Malfoy con un leve toque de inseguridad en su voz; a la castaña no le pasó desapercibida la alusión a su nombre.

—Por supuesto, eh... ¿Me necesitas ahora mismo?...Puedo atenderte en otro momento.

Le respondió Granger con gesto cansado, no le gustaba ser interrumpida en su trabajo. Esperaba que Malfoy no tuviera prisa y decidiera reunirse con ella en otro momento

—¡No!, lo que tengo que decirte no da espera.

Respondió ansiosamente Malfoy mientras que, caminando de manera decidida, tomaba una silla, y la acercaba frente a la Gryffindor y se sentaba. Ella era más hermosa de lo que la recordaba: sus labios tenían un tono rojo y esa capa del Ministerio resaltaba sus bellos ojos.

Hermione se echó hacia atrás en su asiento con los hombros tensos, sintió que Draco estaba invadiendo su espacio personal, a pesar que no eran enemigos, tampoco se podría decir que su relación era cercana; al contrario, se evitaban el mayor tiempo posible.

—No sé... cómo empezar.

El Slytherin rompió el silencio frotando sus manos nerviosamente; su frente se estaba humedeciendo por un ligero sudor. Respiró profundamente, buscando las palabras indicadas. Hermione se fijó en los ojos grises ahora dilatados. Actualmente, era mucho más guapo que en Hogwarts: su vestimenta oscura permitía detallar sus facciones varoniles, sus labios gruesos y a esta distancia olfateaba su embriagante esencia, Hermione fue consciente que nunca habían estado tan cerca.

—Bueno, no sé Malfoy; si quieres podemos citarnos en otro momento —respondió la castaña, interrumpiendo su contacto visual, se sentía extrañamente incómoda por el magnetismo entre los dos.

—Hermione... lo siento... lo siento por todo lo que hice en el pasado...y lo siento por lo que voy a hacer ahora.

Lentamente mientras hablaba, el rubio se acercó gradualmente hasta llegar a su rostro. Se inclinó levemente y besó a la leona, quién, inicialmente, se petrificó al sentir el contacto de los labios de Malfoy y de sus manos sujetándola por la cintura, pero se dejó abandonar por la sensación de excitación y euforia de su pecho. El nunca había sido indiferente para ella, odiaba su arrogancia y orgullo, pero cuando conoció a Lucius comprendió que Draco actuaba así por tradición y no por decisión.

Hermione posó una mano en el rostro de Malfoy y otra en su pecho, su piel era suave y tibia. Él a su vez, tomó la mandíbula de la castaña y guió su cara a través del beso...el corazón de la serpiente jamás se había sentido más vivo.

Sus lenguas danzaban sincronizadamente, como si sus bocas hubieran esperado por años unirse. Hermione tomó entre sus labios el labio inferior de Malfoy y le dio un ligero apretón finalizando así ese contacto y siendo golpeada por la realidad: todavía estaba en su oficina, en cualquier momento alguien podía entrar.

Draco pudo leer la angustia en los ojos de la castaña. Se puso de pie dirigiéndole una tímida sonrisa y le ofreció una mano.

—¿Me acompañas?

Hermione, sin darle tiempo a su cerebro de analizar la situación, aceptó la mano ofrecida y juntos se aparecieron en la Mansión Malfoy. La castaña había estado ahí en unas condiciones muy diferentes a las actuales, pero no quería pensar en eso, no ahora, era la primera vez en su vida que se dejaría llevar...

Marchó convencida, siguiendo a Draco, quien con una sonrisa todavía en sus labios, la condujo a su habitación y, nuevamente, la besó lleno de convicción y le transmitió a la morena toda la pasión que siempre había tenido oculta para todos. Ella respondió al beso con mayor desenvoltura que el inicial, le fascinó la sensación de sus labios gruesos y no logró detenerse allí. Suavemente, con sus dedos desabrochó, la capa de Malfoy y deslizó sus manos a través de los hombros y la espalda del rubio, dejando al descubierto su torso. Pasó sus dedos por el pecho desnudo de Draco, su tez era aún más suave allí.

Malfoy fue sorprendido por la Gryffindor y no controló la electricidad que dominó su piel, la cuál se encontraba erizada por el contacto con ella. Abrió sus ojos y miró con deseo a Hermione, despojándola al mismo tiempo de la túnica y la blusa. Rozó con delicadeza sus brazos y su espalda; no esperaba forzar las cosas, la deseaba más que a la vida pero llegaría hasta donde ella se lo permitiera. Se sorprendió, cuando la vio bajar hasta quedar arrodillada frente a él, con sus manos sobre el metal del cinto.

Ella forcejeaba con el cinturón, estaba nerviosa, sólo había estado con un hombre en su vida y temía que el rubio pudiera evidenciar su inexperiencia. Se deshizo del molesto cinto y, a su vez del pantalón, de Malfoy. En ese momento, Él vio sus senos por encima de un simpático sostén negro. Eran unos pechos redondos; no muy grandes, pero perfectos para él. Ante el escrutinio, Hermione se sintió apenada y quiso bajar la vista al suelo, cuando fue consciente de la dureza del miembro de Malfoy y lo cerca que estaba de ella, lo que la hizo excitarse más. Suspiró levemente, segura que no estaba haciendo tan mal su trabajo. Lo miró a los ojos mordiéndose el labio inferior y la erección de Malfoy se extendió

Decidió que no quería esperar tanto y la ayudó a levantarse para, con dedos ágiles, quitarle el pantalón. La levantó por las nalgas para cargarla a su cama. Ella se abrazó, con sus piernas, a la cadera del rubio; sintiéndose humedecer al sentir el vigor de Draco entre sus piernas. Besando su cuello y su pecho, la respiración de ambos estaba alterada

Una atmósfera cálida y en tensión rodeaba los aposentos de la pareja y, cuando, llegaron a la cama, Draco la depositó en la orilla; ella se acomodo con docilidad, apoyando su peso en las rodillas, para que él desapuntara el sostén y dándole tiempo a Hermione para retirar los calzoncillos negros de Malfoy. Al encontrarse cara a cara con su erección, la sostuvo entre sus manos dirigiendo una mirada picara a Malfoy y, suavemente, la introdujo en su boca. La serpiente gruñó por lo bajo. Sintiendo la calidez de su boca, unas leves descargas de placer ascendieron por su cuerpo.

La visión era perfecta: Hermione sobre su cama, con unas bragas de encaje negro y esos labios rojos succionando esa parte de su cuerpo que le transmitía electricidad placentera. Pero la detuvo con sólo tocar su quijada, necesitaba toda su energía para ella. Se recostaron mirándose, el rubio la besó tiernamente; no tenía prisa, esperaba darle todo el deleite a Hermione. Ella daba ligeros respingos al sentir los labios de Malfoy por su cuello, bajando hacia sus senos y tomándolos con su boca y sus manos. No pensaba detenerse ahí.

Sintiendo como la morena arqueaba la espalda de placer y, satisfecho con la reacción, continuó su recorrido hasta llegar al abdomen y, al escuchar los gemidos que la castaña, muy sutilmente, trataba de contener y que liberaba sujetando con entre sus dedos el satin de la sábana; muy despacio, Draco bajó la ropa interior de Hermione y sintió la tibieza que emanaba su intimidad, la humedad de su sexo. Con su mano masajeó esa zona de placer palpando con cada pliegue de Hermione, que tomó la cabeza del rubio instándolo a que bajara.

Él le dirigió una sonrisa ladeada viendo, con malicia, como la castaña perdía el control. Sostuvo ambas piernas con sus hombros e introdujo su lengua allí, recorriendo ese centro por el que Hermione no pudo contenerse más y gimió. Malfoy recorrió con su amplia lengua cada parte de la intimidad de Hermione bajando hasta el punto donde se daba la unión con su otro agujero; ella explotó de placer al tacto y Malfoy se regodeó saboreando el fruto de su goce.

Ambos se sentaron sobre la amplia cama. Hermione se acomodó frente a Malfoy, tomando su erección entre sus manos, para guiarla hacia el lugar más deseado. Una vez alcanzada la entrada, Hermione se dejó caer sobre ella.

Todavía se encontraba muy mojada, por lo que subía y bajaba sin inconvenientes, mientras el Slytherin la sujetaba por las nalgas y se dejaba hipnotizar por el movimiento de los pechos de la Gryffindor. Su estrechez hizo que la erección de Draco se ampliara, lo que produjo un mayor placer en Hermione. Los sonidos emitidos por ambos los excitaban un poco más.

Los ojos grises de Malfoy no cabían de satisfacción disfrutando la vista de la castaña sobre él y tomó acción sobre su cuerpo. Viendo cómo Malfoy mordía su labio y besaba sus pechos, incrementó la velocidad de su movimiento de manera exponencial, besando a Malfoy y ahogando sus gemidos en su boca. Se contrajo pronunciando su nombre

—¡Ohhh Draco!...—ambos estallaran de placer al mismo tiempo.

Terminaron agotados, fundidos en uno solo.

Cuando Draco despertó, sintió el olor de la melena de Hermione quien estaba abrazada a su pecho respirando relajadamente.

—¿Hermione? —preguntó en voz baja, para verificar si ella continuaba dormida

—¿Si, Draco? —respondió con voz perezosa revolviéndose entre su pecho.

Malfoy dudó en hacer la pregunta que mortificaba su cerebro y no le permitía conciliar el sueño nuevamente, por lo que, prácticamente, susurró:

—¿Y ahora qué?

Granger solo sonrió y continúo durmiendo en el pecho de su Slytherin.

* * *

Hola.

Esta es mi primera historia con escenas Lemon, espero que te guste.

 _ **No te olvides dejar un review**_

 _ **Sta Granger**_


	2. Confusión

**Confusión**.

* * *

–Hermione Jean Granger, ¡Por Merlin! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Se cuestionó mirándose a través del espejo del baño de Malfoy. Podía ver su cuerpo desnudo de arriba a abajo, –" _que egocéntrico es este hombre, un baño lleno de espejos… ¿qué más puedo esperar?, es un Malfoy"_ – Pensó arrugando la nariz.

Cuando finalmente se despertó, vio a su lado un cuerpo que no era el de Ron, en una habitación que no era la suya, y vinieron a su mente fragmentos del día anterior. Se sintió aterrada y corrió al baño sin detenerse a mirar a su compañero. Tenía una jaqueca mental, no podía explicarse ¿Cómo rayos se permitió llegar hasta ese punto?, ¿Qué iba a ser de su vida ahora?

Mirando su rostro frente al espejo, recordó su relación con Ron, no estaban pasando una crisis ni ninguna dificultad de momento; de hecho había aceptado casarse con él. Le concedió que la boda se realizase en un mes y fue él quien rápidamente envío todas las invitaciones. Siendo honestos, quien mostraba más prisa en casarse era el pelirrojo y no ella.

Pero…¿Por qué accedió a casarse? ¿Por qué mantenía su relación con Ron? Ni siquiera era su mejor amigo, ese lugar lo ocupaba Harry… Simplemente llegó a la conclusión que era lo que se esperaba de ella, lo que debía hacer. La familia de Ron siempre la cuidó como si fuera una hija más; ellos se alegraron muchísimo cuando supieron que estaba saliendo con su hijo y ella, solo permaneció allí.

Sin embargo, muchas noches se cuestionaba si era lo correcto, si esta relación con Ron era lo mejor que el mundo tenía para ofrecerle. Siempre tuvo la sensación que su relación con Ron era como una especie de burbuja: se veía linda desde afuera, pero muy vacía por dentro y tan frágil, que el más mínimo movimiento del aire la haría explotar.

Él era cariñoso, sí, le decía cosas lindas... pero nunca sintió esa pasión, ese algo, fluir por sus venas como lo sintió ayer con Draco. No le permitió a nadie que decidiera por ella, a excepción de anoche, cuando se dejó llevar totalmente por los deseos de él.

Lo que más le asustaba es que se había sentido jodidamente bien.

Cuando estuvo en Hogwarts no pudo evitar fijarse en Draco, fue imposible. Todo el tiempo con su actitud prepotente, y ella siempre se sintió intimidada por esos ojos grises y esa postura amenazante…

Por primera vez en años, Hermione reconoció que, hasta cierto punto, el rubio le parecía sexy. El chico indebido para ella, incluso cuando se enfrentaba a sus mejores amigos no podía no verlo con cierta atracción. Pero, por supuesto ella era inferior a él, según los estándares de los Malfoy, y se enfocó en alguien mucho más accesible…alguien que no la hiciera sufrir como el Slytherin. Alguien que la aceptara como es y lo que es, y no se fijara de dónde viene.

Ahora, tantos años después, se presentaba rompiendo todo su perfecto mundo y guiándola de esa manera única... Era Malfoy quien le estaba dando una nueva opción, él, un sangre pura en toda regla…– _"Por Merlín, ¡no puedo volver a verlo más!"_ – se dijo con firmeza –" _Esto es un error, está mal desde todos los puntos de vista. No va a pasar nunca más"_

Decidida, salió del baño a darle fin a esa locura. Y ni bien dio unos pasos, y vio un hermoso ramo de lilas y un magnífico desayuno sobre la cama; y a Malfoy como un adonis con una sábana negra atada a su cintura, mirándola de arriba a abajo con una ceja levantada y su sonrisa torcida. La castaña se mordió el labio ¿cómo iba a olvidar esa sensación del roce de su piel, su mirada atravesándola con deseo, la forma en la que sus cuerpos se complementaban? … ¡cuerpos! Recordó que estaba allí de pie desnuda a cinco pasos de él, corrió a cubrirse con una pequeña toalla que encontró al alcance de su mano.

Draco estaba divertidísimo mirando a Granger, era tal como la había imaginado una leona avergonzada. Aunque nada de eso le importaba; se sentía un triunfador. Era la primera jodida decisión que tomaba por sí mismo y le había resultado grandiosa. con esa mujer podría estar en el mismísimo infierno y todo habría valido la pena por la gloria de besarle, de saber que él no le era indiferente a élla.

— Buenos días, hermosa. – La saludó con su deslumbrante sonrisa, incorporándose y entregándole una de las lilas.

— Buenos días… Malfoy– Le respondió Hermione sin mirarlo a los ojos, sabía que sucumbiría ante esa mirada de litio que le traspasaba el cuerpo.

— ¿Volvemos a tratarnos así?–la miró, divertido–. Dejemos las formalidades de lado y ven a la cama…te prepare algo de comer.

La castaña lo miró asombrada, Ron nunca le había cocinado nada, siempre la llevaba a casa de su madre a comer,– _"Por Merlin Hermione, no sigas comparándolos"._

— Esto no está bien Malfoy… Estoy comprometida, en un mes será mi boda. Amo a Ron y, tu y yo somos de dos mundos muy diferentes, esto no funcionaría… todo esto fue un error.

Continuó mirando al piso mientras le decía esto, pero no entendía porque le costaba hablar con la verdad, o lo que ella sentía que era lo correcto. La invadía una zozobra inmensa pensar que esta sensación con Malfoy era tan peligrosa y tan atrayente. Hubo silencio en respuesta y, entonces, peleó consigo misma para levantar sus ojos y vio como Draco la miraba con el ceño fruncido y un atisbo de tristeza surcaba sus ojos.

— Hermione—llamó con tono quedo, serio —. Sé que no he sido el mejor hombre de tu vida. Tal vez he sido la peor basura que has conocido, y lo siento…no sabía…nunca supe… solo sé que siempre estuviste allí, en mis noches más oscuras, siempre lo supe…pero ¡Merlín!.

El rubio dio unos cuantos pasos dirigiendo su mirada al piso, deseaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas que le dieran a entender a Hermione cuanto la amaba.

—He sido tan cobarde, siempre buscando satisfacer a mi padre y no darle preocupaciones a mi madre, yo nunca quise que nada malo te pasara— Se detuvó frente a ella mirándola a los ojos llenos de culpabilidad —. Tenía mis estúpidas creencias acerca de los hijos de Muggles y apareciste tú con tu asombrosa inteligencia y ese maldito orgullo que siempre admiré…

La luz del día que se colaba entre las cortinas oscuras de la habitación, iluminaba tenuemente la estancia, permitiendo detallar los hombros caídos y la postura derrotada de Malfoy.

—...No eras lo que mis padres querían, pero si lo que yo deseaba, ¡mierda!— Levantó la voz cerrando sus puños de manera fuerte, la impotencia se apoderaba de su cuerpo — Traté de protegerte, ¡te lo juro!.

Hermione sosteniendo fuertemente la toalla entre sus manos, lo miraba de forma intensa, detallando la duda, la impaciencia de Draco para expulsar cada palabra.

La castaña con los labios ligeramente abiertos, se debatía entre la decisión de hablarle y decirle que todo estaba en el pasado o darse la vuelta y no continuar alimentando esta fantasía.

—¿Recuerdas el mundial de quidditch? yo fui quien les advertí de los mortifagos — Draco levantó la mirada para posarla sobre los ojos chocolate de Hermione, tomó impulso para dirigir una mano a ella pero la detuvo en el aire, cerrando el puño nuevamente y dejándolo caer pesadamente contra su cuerpo. —. Necesitaba que estuvieras a salvo… Nunca pude protegerte del todo, pero, por Salazar, que lo intenté.

Draco hizo una pausa para pasar saliva y ralentizar su respiración, se frotó la cien en un desesperado intento por aclarar sus ideas. Levantó los ojos directamente hacia Hermione mostrándole la tristeza y con voz baja retomó la conversación:

—Y ahora, llega esa ridícula invitación, y me doy cuenta que nunca hice nada realmente importante en la vida, y que tú te ibas a ir con otro que jamás te haría la mitad de feliz de lo que quiero hacerte yo—Bajando la mirada nuevamente al piso, descolgó su cabeza derrotado —. Y no pude más con esto.

La castaña lo miraba anonadada, jamás sintió tanta ternura en su corazón. No recordaba haber visto a Draco tan nervioso, tan impotente y con tantos deseos de hablar. Y nunca se sintió más importante para alguien que en ese momento. Él estaba derrumbando toda la fachada fría e indiferente que muy bien sabía llevar. Y, con ello, también se estaba llevando su estático mundo.

Y no pudo evitar lanzarse en los brazos de Draco. Por primera vez en su vida… no tenía un plan.

Draco la recibió, no imaginó que abrir su corazón y mostrarse tan vulnerable iba a ser la llave que le permitiera abrir la puerta a la felicidad. La sintió, allí, tibia; con su melena alborotada en la cara. Le gustó esa sensación, lo hizo sentir fuerte y seguro, y temeroso de perderle.

La castaña se dejó llevar por el embriagante olor de Malfoy otra vez. Besó su cuello, la quijada y, lentamente, llegó a sus labios. Lo sujetó por su cabello rubio y lo besó en los labios. Si se iba a ir todo a la mierda, entonces haría que cosa valiera la pena. Sentir su cuerpo hizo que una corriente eléctrica atravesara su espalda, erizándole los vellos. Draco la mantenía abrazada con protección, con ternura; quería sentirse en ella de nuevo.

Se apartó suave, permitiendo que la sábana de satin que rodeaba su cuerpo se cayera. Hermione, a su vez, liberó a la pequeña toalla que cubría nada más que la parte delantera de su cuerpo. Permitió que la boca de Draco recorriera palmo a palmo su pecho, sus senos. Lo veía claramente, a la luz del día, su deseo. Ella tragó saliva, había estado muchas veces con Ron pero jamás con esa intensidad que sentía por Draco.

El rubio bajó y le besó la pelvis. Le levantó una de sus piernas y la ubicó alrededor de su cuello, para acceder a la intimidad de la castaña. Hermione no podía creer la agradable sensación de la tibieza de su lengua y la posesividad con la que la sujetaba. Después se levantó y llevó a Hermione en su cama. Esta vez él, quería tener el dominio y ella, solamente, quería ser suya.

Con la varita que mantenía en su mesita de luz, ubicó el desayuno en una mesa pequeña, junto a su cama, y se acostó junto a Hermione. Ella tomó la erección de Draco entre sus manos y empezó a masajearla. Él la contemplaba con deleite y, con su mano, palpó la humedad de su sexo. Introdujo dos de sus dedos y vio el placer en el rostro de la Gryffindor. Con los restantes, continuó acariciando su clítoris mientras que ella mordía su labio inferior, mientras que ella, subía y bajaba sus manos en el miembro de Draco.

La besó y, con ese beso, la guió para que se acostara boca arriba y él poder acostarse sobre ella. Ambos sintieron ansiedad al sentir su intimidad rozar contra el cuerpo del otro, Hermione se dejó dominar por Draco, que le sujetó las manos sobre la cabeza. Separó sus piernas e introdujo lentamente su miembro. Ella levantó su cadera para aumentar la intensidad de la penetración y gimió de placer al sentirla dentro de ella.

Fue una relación suave, sin prisas. Ambos se encontraban sudando. Hermione, moviendo su cadera al vaivén de las embestidas de Draco. Lamentaba no poder tocarlo pero le gustaba sentirse atrapada por la serpiente. Los gemidos fueron más intensos por ambas partes y las acometidas aumentaron su frecuencia.

Finalmente, los dos llegaron, desplomándose uno sobre el otro, dándole libertad de movimiento a Hermione, quien aprovechó la oportunidad para tocar el cuerpo de su Dragón.

* * *

Hola, paso por aquí para dejarles el segundo capítulo de esta historia, esta semana para mi ha sido súper agotadora y a parte me embarque a escribir tres historias al tiempo, me apasiona la pareja Dramione asi que las invito a revisar Luna de Plata y Sentencia Supervisada.

Gracias a **_polacullenswan2627_** ** _,_** ** _Dan Brody_** ** _,_** quienes han puesto esta historia como favorita y a **_belen1_** ** _,_** ** _MaMiaDH_** quienes la están siguiendo. También a **_Cristy-Love_** por su review como ves lo prometido es deuda.

Espero que les continúe gustando, no olviden dejarme un review.

Sta Granger


	3. El velo

**El velo**

* * *

Hermione se apareció en su piso en Shadwell, tenía un apartaestudio de paredes blanca y piso de madera; su sala de estar contaba con pequeños muebles en cuero y una delicada mesita de centro blanca estilo vintage, dónde tomaba el té algunas veces en compañía de sus padres; por supuesto no podía faltar una amplia biblioteca antigua que le había obsequiado su abuela paterna y un antiguo tocadiscos, ya que prefería el sonido de los vinilos, gozaba de una pequeña cocina con horno, lavaplatos y nevera la cual Granger usaba de manera regular; en su habitación disfrutaba de una cama sencilla y un tocador con algunas cremas, fragancias suaves y maquillaje que solo usaba en ocasiones especiales.

Se había mudado allí hacia 2 años, anhelaba tener un sitio para ella sola, en el cuál pudiera leer hasta quedarse dormida y escuchar música Muggle hasta reventar los cristales sin que nadie la molestara o la interrumpiera, nunca pensó en mudarse allí con Ron, era su espacio, su rincón perfecto. En el momento que él le propuso matrimonio, imaginó perdiendo ese trocito de felicidad, obviamente él no era un amante de la lectura y no le satisfacía hacer las labores al estilo Muggle, tal como Hermione aún conservaba el hábito.

Ron concentraba su atención en el Quidditch y para ello solo necesitaba habilidad, en eso se basaban la mayor parte de sus discusiones, Hermione se sentó en su mullida cama y recordó un altercado que tuvieron semanas atrás en esa misma habitación:

— Pero ¿por qué no puedes invertir una noche para ir a teatro conmigo? — Chilló la castaña.

— Herms, sabes que estoy entrenando, necesito mejorar ese giro para las finales, además podrías ir con tu madre, yo no entiendo de esas cosas. -Respondió desinteresado el pelirrojo, quién se encontraba entretenido ojeando una revista deportiva.

— Ronald, esto no es justo, yo no entendía nada del mundo mágico pero me adapte, es que…ni siquiera lo intentas, llevamos cinco años saliendo y voy a ser tu esposa... — Hermione iba subiendo la voz gradualmente y caminaba de un lado a otro de la estancia, con una mano aferrada a su codo abrazándose. — No he fallado a uno sólo de tus partidos...e incluso te acompaño a los entrenamientos, pero tú siempre tienes excusas cuando se trata de mi…es increíble que seas tan desconsiderado. — Terminó de discutir la leona con los ojos inyectados en frustración.

El pelirrojo rodó sus ojos, le aburrían los intereses de la castaña, por lo menos los suyos eran emocionantes, la adoraba, por supuesto, ella era hermosa, brillante, valiente y lo inspiraba a asumir nuevos retos, ella era la luz que guiaba su mundo, en su corazón palpitaba la zozobra de perderla en un instante, ella era más de lo que él podía alcanzar y aun así lo había elegido, en su interior habitaba un huésped indeseado: la inseguridad, una sensación habitual que calaba profundo en sus huesos y le hacía pensar que algún día Hermione se llenaría de sentido común y descubriría que ella era demasiado buena para él, por esta razón en esa ocasión decidió ceder.

\- Tienes razón, voy a enviar mi lechuza para avisar que no asistiré.

Weasley se levantó de su silla, y tomando a la castaña por los hombros beso su nariz. Ese fue todo el gesto necesario para reestablecer la tranquilidad de Granger.

* * *

Veinte minutos después de empezar la obra, la castaña deseando que le lanzaran una maldición asesina. Weasley descansaba escurrido en su silla lanzaba sonoros ronquidos incomodando al público y recibiendo profundos codazos que le propinaba Hermione, sonriendo y haciendo gestos de disculpa a su alrededor, el pelirrojo se despertaba momentáneamente, frotaba sus ojos y agitaba la cabeza para despabilarse, pero minutos después caía en un sueño profundo.

El rostro de indignación de la castaña no era nada comparado con el rostro de los asistentes, que tosían y se revolvían irritados en sus sillas. Hermione sacando todo el acopio de sus fuerzas le dirigió un último empellón en sus costillas y se levantó en mitad de la obra con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Como siempre, ese día Ron nuevamente logró ganarse su perdón, corrió en su búsqueda y le dio miles de explicaciones que incluían el agotamiento generado por sus entrenamientos y ademas los nuevos inventos en Sortilegios Weasley, actividades que le dejaban muy poco tiempo para descansar. Conocía su más terrible debilidad: Granger no podía conservar la ira en su interior por mucho tiempo, era una persona noble y sabía que el pelirrojo se aprovechaba de ello.

* * *

Ahora en su casa, todo le parecía irreal, había pasado unas horas increíbles con Malfoy, podía sentir su olor impregnado en su ropa, el sabor de sus labios y el escozor en su parte intima, ese hombre lograba descontrolarla como nadie, pero más allá de la carne, estaba tremendamente impresionada por sus palabras, habían calado hondamente en su corazón, ni en todos los años con Weasley él se había expresado de esa manera sobre ella, ni la miraba de esa forma: como si ella fuera lo único que él necesitara en la vida para ser feliz; y ella por su parte sentía que el aire no llegaba del todo a sus pulmones, como si se creara un vacío en los mismos generado por la sospecha que todo era una fantasía. Ronald, era su novio, de hecho era el único que había tenido y nunca se había detenido a pensar en otra persona, no tenía un punto de comparación y Draco había puesto la vara demasiado alta.

Él había insistido fervientemente en acompañar a la castaña y hablar con Weasley, pero a ella no le pareció en absoluto sensato, necesitaba hacer esto sola no podía ser tan cruel de aparecerse allí con el peor enemigo de su novio y decirle que lo dejaba por él, tampoco quería asignarle un rotulo a esta relación, era demasiado pronto, además Ron seguramente estaría preocupado al no saber de ella por casi dos días, se había ido del Ministerio sin cumplir con su horario, necesitaba aclarar varias cosas antes de definir su situación.

De repente, se sintió mareada, debía cancelar una boda, posiblemente perdería a su mejor amigo pues lógicamente estaría de parte de Ron, su mejor amiga Ginny seguramente tampoco retomaría su relación, explicarles a sus padres… necesitaba aclarar todo rápidamente.

Tomo sus polvos flu, se dirigió a la chimenea y asomo la cabeza por el conducto de los Weasley:

— Hola Hermione querida, ¿cómo estás?

La castaña se extrañó de la tranquilidad con la que le hablaba la mujer. Molly se hallaba en la cocina de la madriguera revisando los pasteles de repollo para la cena, tan ocupada como siempre.

— Hola Molly, ¿Ron está allí?

— Si querida pasa.

Hermione atravesó la chimenea un tanto temerosa, no lograba imaginar que palabras usar para suavizar la situación, subió las escaleras directo a su habitación:

— Hola Ron. — Saludo con un hilo de voz, sus manos sudaban excesivamente y su boca estaba seca por la ansiedad. Sobre sus hombros cayo el peso de sus acciones, estaba siendo infiel a su prometido, esta no era ella, permaneció de pie a la espera del reclamo por parte de Ron, su corazón latía agitadamente, estaba segura que él podria escuchar su frenética pulsación .

— Hola Hermi, ¿Cómo estás? — Contestó jovialmente el pelirrojo, quien estaba relajadamente recostado en su cama, se levantó y le dio un beso en la frente. Granger parpadeo sorprendida, él no estaba enojado ni angustiado como ella imagino, ni siquiera se había percatado de la ausencia de su prometida. Él se recostó nuevamente en su cama abriendo un espacio para ella, pero la castaña decidió sentarse en una silla junto a la cama del mismo, posando sus manos en el regazo, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas hacer el mínimo de movimientos que demostraran su angustia.

— Bien ¿y tú? ¿Qué hiciste ayer? – Preguntó débilmente Hermione y sin poder evitarlo tomó un rizo de su melena enredándolo entre sus dedos.

— Estuve entrenando con el equipo, y al rato salimos a bebernos unas cervezas de mantequilla de maní.

— Ah, ¿y hoy?

— Hummm, nada especial, solo desayune lo que preparo mamá, ah…y estuve con George revisando un nuevo caramelo que está inventando, te pone la piel de texturas, como piel de serpiente o terciopelo.

Hermione sopeso la descomplicada respuesta de su novio y miró nostálgica la habitación del pelirrojo, ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo era ella la que siempre daba la pauta en la relación?, era ella la que buscaba a Ron y le planteaba actividades diferentes para estar en pareja, era ella la que proponía el espacio para estar con él. Revisó en su memoria y el pelirrojo habia ido en su búsqueda dos veces al Ministerio y exclusivamente lo hizo con el objetivo que ella lo acompañara a alguna reunión de su equipo y poder lucirla ante sus amigos.

Una venda pareció caer de su rostro, esta relación estaba basada únicamente en los intereses de uno sólo que no era ella, recordó los desplantes que el pelirrojo le hacía, el desinterés ante sus gustos, ante conocer su mundo, comprendió que jamás podría contar con Ron como un compañero… ¡ella era su trofeo!

-¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo? – Confrontó la castaña, expresando toda la desazón que recorría sus venas.

El pelirrojo la miro divertido con su pregunta.

\- Pues...porque te amo.

Hermione negó reiterativamente con su cabeza y frunciendo el ceño, tomó aire y con toda la seguridad que anidaba en su cuerpo escupió toda la sospecha que residía en su ser:

\- Ronald, si verdaderamente me amaras habrías hecho lo posible por no dormirte en la obra de teatro. – Soltó Granger con voz dolida, lentamente se iba poniendo de pie, dando pasos seguros que la apartaban de Weasley . – Te aparecerías en mi trabajo sin ninguna excusa y me darías un discurso de lo increíble que te parezco, me prepararías el desayuno en las mañanas y definitivamente...no darías por sentado que me tienes.

La burbuja había estallado.

* * *

Hermione se apareció en su apartamento, no quiso plantarse a darle explicaciones a Ron, sólo deseaba apartarse de él lo más pronto posible, vertiginosamente selló su apartamento logrando invalidar la red Flu y conjurando un hechizo antiaparición.

Se desplomó sobre un pequeño puf y lentamente sintió cobijarse por la incertidumbre palmo a palmo en su pecho, ¿perdería a sus amigos al decirle adiós a Ron?, si era así, entonces no eran verdaderamente su amigos, deshecho ese pensamiento y permitió que su cuerpo fuera abarcado por una sensación de seguridad, se irguió en la silla mientras pensaba que nunca más permitiría hacer menos sus intereses por otra persona y si Draco en realidad deseaba construir una relación con ella tendría que estar dispuesto a aceptarla así.

 _Tic Tic,_ un ligero golpeteo interrumpió sus pensamientos, atentamente escuchó para percibir la lechuza blanca que picoteaba la ventana. Hermione se acercó y la dejó entrar a su apartamento; por un momento la confundió con Hedwig, el parecido era asombroso sólo que esta era un poco más pequeña. Revisó la nota que traía y le dio alguna chuchería que encontró en la cocina.

 _Hola Hermosa._

 _Dejaste mi habitación inundada con tu asombroso aroma, y aun puedo sentir tu sabor en mi boca, eso ayuda a que te extrañe menos, ¿Cómo te fue con Weasley? ¿Tengo que ir a partirle la cara? En todo caso, nos veremos esta noche._

 _Como te imaginarás no sé dónde vives, pero he puesto un hechizo en mi lechuza para que me indique donde te recogeré hoy a las 6:30p.m._

 _Abrígate bien preciosa._

 _Hasta la noche._

Hermione dió un largo suspiro y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. No había sido una fantasía y esa noche volvería a verlo nuevamente.

* * *

Quiero darles mil gracias a todas las que están siguiendo la historia y a las nuevas seguidoras _**Alice2613,**_ _ **Blubloster, Caroone, Chioec, Gisell Morn, IriaSchulz,itzel nieto,**_ _**Keniie Masen, MaRu-chan MKV**_ _**Miki03 y maggi torres**_

También un agradecimiento súper especial a los review recibidos por **_Ali TroubleMaker, Gisell Morn, Lita Wellington, Caroone:_** espero haber dado respuesta a tu pregunta y como siempre a **_Cristy-Love_** hermosas palabras que me inspiran a continuar.

De verdad no saben lo gratificante que es recibir las notificaciones de nuevos seguidores es como una descarga de endorfina y cuando leo los comentarios que me dejan es pura dopamina la que segrega mi cerebro, me motivan a continuar escribiendo en donde sea.

También recibí una enorme sorpresa pues alguien me nomino en los People Choice Dramione con esta historia para la categoria Best Erotic Story, y me mato, jejejeje ni siquiera a mi se me ocurrió participar ya que me parecía muy reciente la historia y... no tuve fe en mi, pero esta persona me hizo el día por favor dejame un review para saber quien eres.

Se que no hubo mucho lemon en este capitulo, pero sentí que debía dejarlo ahí...ya verán.

Tengo una gran duda con esta historia, estaba pensando hacer máximo 5 capítulos pero, no sé, tengo algunas ideas y le tengo un cariño especial a esta historia y pensé hacerlo de 10 capítulos no sé qué opinan, ¿les gustaría?

Espero sus review para tomar una decisión.

Sta Granger


	4. Cómo la Primera Cita

Hola…

Para este capítulo les recomiendo especialmente para el tercer corte del mismo la canción Love On The Brain la versión de Rihanna, me inspiró bastante a escribirlo y sé que podrán conectaran mucho más si lo leen acompañado de esta gran canción.

* * *

 **Cómo la Primera Cita**

* * *

Draco era un hombre renovado, estar con esa mujer le paralizaba el miedo y la tristeza. Se llevaba cada residuo de un mal sentimiento con su sola presencia y podía reconocer que nunca había sentido su alma más llena de vida; era poderoso, sería su guardián, su amigo, su confidente, lo que ella necesitara porque finalmente entendía que el fin de su vida era amarla. Si hubiera conocido lo magnánimo de esa emoción tiempo atrás, quebrantaría todas las reglas estúpidas y se habría dedicado a hacerla feliz desde el primer segundo que supó de su existencia.

Cuándo Hermione abandonó su Mansión, Draco se dio una ducha tibia, usaba un producto especial que daba un refrescante aroma a limón ayudándolo a aclarar las ideas, no deseaba soportar muchas horas sin verla y necesitaba una buena excusa, terminó su baño atando la toalla a su cintura para asomarse en el espejo, con su mano derecha despejo el vapor adherido al cristal y reconoció la felicidad en su rostro, una tierna sonrisa lo sorprendió desde el reflejo e iluminó su mente.

Unos minutos después estaba vestido con uno de sus habituales trajes negros, introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y en la misma habitación dónde amaneció con Hermione, cerró los ojos concentrándose en la vivienda de Daphne.

Se apareció en medio de su sala, la rubia se encontraba recostada en un amplio sofá envuelta en varias mantas leyendo, se sobresaltó al ver a Malfoy quien se acercó de manera apresurada a la misma. Ella se incorporó en su sillón apartando el libro de su regazo y parpadeó confusa al recibir un beso en la frente por parte de él.

— Daphne que alegría verte. Necesito algo que solo tú me puedes proveer.

Draco le dirigió una mano para ayudar a levantar a la rubia agitando los dedos en gesto sugerente para que se diera prisa, Daphne entrecerró los ojos retirando las cobijas que la cubrían y tomó la mano ofrecida.

— ¿Estas bien?

Preguntó la aludida al tiempo que lentamente se ponía de pie, Malfoy no se caracterizaba por su amabilidad, lo miro de arriba abajo detallando algo diferente, todavía tenía su mano sujetada sintiendo una ligera humedad en su palma, detectó su postura impaciente y un centelleo que podría definir como…¿alegría en sus ojos?

— Si, _si si._ Daphne ¿recuerdas ese libro de Hábitos de Muggles que tenías en tu biblioteca?

— Si…

— Lo puedes encontrar...es decir ¿rápidamente?

Daphne arrugó la frente con el insólito pedido que le hacia su amigo, miro hacia el suelo tratando de recordar la ubicación del texto y lo miro a los ojos asintiendo levemente. Malfoy tiró de ella para llevarla a volandas hasta el segundo nivel.

La casa de Daphne era muy acogedora, no era tan ostentosa como la Mansión Malfoy pero sus pisos y techos en madera le daban un toque elegante, llegaron a la biblioteca en menos tiempo del normal, era un sencillo espacio en el cual el librero negro abarcaba la pared del fondo, contaba con una pesada mesa de madera con cristal y tres sillas que hacían juego con el mueble de la librería.

Draco se lanzó hacia los libros y empezó a inspeccionar por un lado siendo observado por la Slytherin quien un poco más rezagada ubicó rápidamente el libro.

— ¿Estás seguro que estás buscando esto?

Daphne sostenía el delgado libro azul por una de sus esquinas, Malfoy se apaño del ejemplar y tomó una de las sillas, sentándose de cualquier manera y se ensimismo en la lectura.

La rubia permaneció de pie con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, estaba asombrada del insólito comportamiento de su visitante, pensó que sería mejor permitirle buscar sin interrumpirle para que encontrara prontamente su consulta y a su vez ella lograría despejar sus dudas.

Draco pasaba las hojas sin ningún cuidado, deseaba darle una sorpresa a Hermione; pero no conocía nada sobre su mundo, esperaba de corazón sorprenderla y mostrarle cuanto le importaba, finalmente encontró una actividad que le llamo la atención era algo sobre artefactos mecánicos que se usaban para diversión de los Muggles, eran muy populares por su alta descarga de adrenalina. El volaba en escobas, esto no podría ser muy diferente y tal vez la Gryffindor se aferraría constantemente a él, pues estaba al tanto que no era buena para vuelo y actividades físicas. Levantó su mirada de la página y sonriendo a la rubia le informó:

— Daphne, lo encontré. — Su sonrisa amplia se redujo para indagar arrugando la nariz. —¿Sabes de algún parque de diversiones en Londres?

— Draco ¿puedes decirme lo que está pasando?

Tomó una silla y la acercó para sentarse junto a su amigo, apoyó una de sus manos en la rodilla del mismo y ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, su mirada de preocupación lo turbó. Centró su mirada a la falda de la rubia tensando sus hombros, inhaló una gran bocanada de aire liberándola pausadamente y levanto sus ojos para dirigirlos a su amiga, tenía dudas en expresar todo lo que estaba sintiendo, no obstante recordó que la rubia era la más amable de los que conocía y decidió desnudar su alma, humedeció sus labios antes de expresarse:

— Daphne… me conoces de hace varios años, y sabes que siempre he vivido lleno de amargura y resentimiento. No me creía capaz de amar a alguien que no fuera a mí mismo. Por eso me acoracé en esta fachada de arrogancia y prepotencia hacia los demás. — Peino su cabellera hacia atrás y relajo su postura. — Sólo hubo una persona que movió internamente mi mundo; cada vez que la veía, la escuchaba o hablaba con ella sentía una pasión en mi interior que enmascaraba con ira y desprecio. Era tan parecida a mí y a la vez tan diferente… era inalcanzable por decirlo de alguna manera.

Draco empezó a juguetear con las páginas del libro que aún conservaba entre sus manos, tomándose un tiempo para organizar sus ideas, su mirada se convirtió en severa contrayendo los labios a su vez. Greengrass conservaba el toque en la rodilla de este, incrementó su agarre y le sonrió para transmitirle confianza, gracias a ello Malfoy serenó su rostro y continúo:

— Después llego la guerra, cerré totalmente mi corazón a cualquier persona, no quería soportar nuevamente que alguien más tuviera el poder sobre mi…y hace días recibí la invitación a su boda. Todo en mí se quebró, no quería morirme sin haberlo intentado, la busqué y arriesgué el todo por el todo, creía que me odiaba pero me iría triunfante si por lo menos lograba hacerle entender el motivo de mis acciones aunque me rechazara. — Una sonrisa regreso la tranquilidad a su rostro. — Pero no fue así Daphne, ¡ella me aceptó! y necesito reparar tantos años de desplantes… honestamente quiero hacerla feliz.

Greengrass lo miró asombrada, él retiro su mirada avergonzado con un tenue tono rosa en sus mejillas, Daplhne estaba completamente encantada de la transparencia de Draco, amaba a su amigo y comprendía totalmente sus acciones, se levantó de su silla y le dio un abrazo descargando todo el afecto que le tenía.

Por sus palabras y la búsqueda de Draco, la rubia recordó una nota en _El Profeta_ que narraba la proximidad de la boda de los héroes de guerra y dedujo quién era la causante de la emoción de su amigo y no le importaba en lo absoluto; sintió revolverse incomodo a Malfoy entre sus brazos apartándose de él.

— Bueno Draco, yo no sé nada de _parche_ de diversiones, pero soy amiga de Dennis Creevey, estoy segura que podrá ayudarnos.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Draco, amaba a su amiga ella no escrutaría ni juzgaría sus decisiones además le estaba brindando la posibilidad de ayudarlo. Se levantó de su silla con mirada suplicante para decirle:

— Gracias Daphne, ¿puedes comunicarte con el…en estos momentos?

Daphne movió su cabeza en señal de negación y sonrío, tomo sus polvos flu y se dirigió a la chimenea de la estancia, metió la cabeza por el ducto para comunicarse con él y brevemente le hizo una visita para recibir unos folletos y revistas turísticas.

Después le entregó a Draco toda la información para que él decidiera que hacer con ella.

* * *

Hermione le echó un ultimó vistazo a su reflejo en el espejo del ascensor de su edificio, vestía una gabardina gris, pantalones ajustados negros y botas de amarrar del mismo color…hizo un puchero insegura de estar usando la ropa adecuada para la ocasión, ero la nota de Malfoy no especificaba nada que le diera indicios acerca de las actividades de la noche. Salió de elevador y estaba justamente atravesando la puerta cuando Draco se apareció cerca de allí, se acercó a paso veloz al pórtico de la residencia de Granger.

Con su mirada pícara la tomó con una mano por la cintura y otra enredada entre sus cabellos e introdujo su juguetona lengua en el interior de la boca de la castaña, quien sorprendida se pasmó por unos instantes, pudo sentir que el aroma de Draco era tan cautivador que alienaba sus hormonas con un efecto inmediato.

— ¿Cómo estas hermosa? — Saludó con su deslumbrante sonrisa y mirada de litio, mientras le daba un pequeño espacio para recomponerse.

— Bien. —Atizó a contestar Hermione recuperando su respiración, su cabello se arremolinaba sobre su cara movido por el viento en distintas direcciones, delicadamente Draco despejó su rostro y sacó uno de los gorros de su bolsillo acomodándolo sobre la cabeza de Granger para controlar un poco su melena, ella estaba hipnotizada mirando tal muestra de gentileza.

— Caminemos un poco, quiero saber cómo te fue con la comadreja.

Hermione sonrió, Malfoy nunca le preguntaba si quería o no hacer algo, simplemente determinaba las acciones y era la única persona en el mundo a quien no le importaba obedecer.

Empezaban a aparecer vestigios de nieve cubriendo la calle con un débil manto blanco, el rubio le ofreció su mano a la castaña entrelazando sus dedos y caminando cuerpo a cuerpo por las calles de Londres.

— Humm, lo visite en su casa, él estaba tan tranquilo en su cama, ni si quiera noto que me habia ido contigo. Me sentí, como si no lo conociera, como si no supiera por qué estaba con él... — Un dejo de tristeza marco la voz de Hermione, siendo interrumpida por la explosión que siguió a sus palabras.

— ¡¿Estabas?! ¿¡Me quieres decir que terminaron!? – El Slytherin había levantado tanto el volumen de su voz que varios de los transeúntes a su alrededor se giraron a mirarlos.

—Shhhh… — Lo callo la castaña mirando a su alrededor. — Exactamente no le dije nada, pero estoy bastante segura que lo ha captado.

Draco negó visiblemente molesto.

—Hermosa, eso no vale…quiero que seas completamente mía.

Hermione se detuvo tirando de la mano de Malfoy, suspiró hondamente y lo miró a los ojos, con el ceño fruncido.

— Draco ¿estás seguro que esto es lo que quieres?, ¿no vas a salir corriendo por el rechazo de tus amigos? ¿Has pensado en tus padres? ¿En tu linaje?

La castaña estaba aterrorizada, ni si quiera ella había contemplado todo lo que podría tener en contra esa relación.

Un par de ojos grises la miraron llenos de cariño, Malfoy había meditado todas estas dificultades por años, lapso que lo limitó a ser feliz, a sentir plenamente el amor, no le importaba que se le viniera toda la comunidad mágica encima, Hermione podría ser luz y oscuridad a la vez, ella era todo lo que necesitaba en su vida, conocía la inmensa agonía de saberla perdida y el máximo gozo de tenerla, y definitivamente prefería esta última sensación… que se fueran a la mierda todos los demás. Con su mano libre, rozó levemente las pecas en la tez de Hermione quien cerró los ojos ante el suave contacto.

—Te amo Hermione Jean Granger, estó solo nos importa a ti y a mí, no hay cabida para otras opiniones. Los demás…que se compren una vida.

Granger quedó obnubilada con las palabras de Malfoy, ella había lidiado muchas veces con los comentarios desatinados de Skeeter, de Parkinson incluso de Ronald, a ella tampoco le importaba lo que la gente pudiera hablar, ya estaba acostumbrada a ello. Solo esperaba ser feliz.

Retomaron su caminata hasta que llegaron a un callejón, Malfoy la detuvó y le indico:

— Es aquí.

Hermione miró a su alrededor, visualizo varios depósitos de basura y ninguna puerta que condujera a alguna parte en ese callejón oscuro.

— Por favor, dime que me trajiste hasta acá para aparecernos en otra parte y no para asesinarme y esconder mi cuerpo en uno de esos botes.

Malfoy levanto una ceja haciendo un mohín de desagrado, a la vez que ella le dedicaba una inocente risita.

— Eres una odiosa sabelotodo, toma mi brazo y vamos.

Granger, sintió su cabeza dar vueltas y atravesar un túnel de formas y colores, en unos segundos aparecieron en un lugar ruidoso, caminaron unos pasos adelante para salir de las sombras del nuevo pasadizo en el cual habían aparecido.

Al exterior del mismo las luces deslumbraron a la pareja y ella logró divisar una noria gigante y alcanzó a leer un gran aviso con las palabras: _Winter Wonderland,_ sus ojos chocolate se iluminaron y se giraron para observar a Malfoy, esto le hizo recordar a la pequeña Hermione emocionada al ver el castillo de Hogwarts por primera vez, el rubio sonrió al lograr el efecto deseado.

La castaña corrió hacia la entrada con la mandíbula descolgada y señalando todas las cosas que deseaba hacer, había oído hablar de ese lugar, lo había visto en televisión pero siempre era demasiado costoso o ella era muy pequeña para asistir. El lugar estaba a reventar, dado que el invierno no era tan fuerte la gente aprovechaba estos días para visitar el Hyde Park.

Draco la alcanzó unos minutos después e ingresaron juntos, Hermione había escogido como primera actividad patinar en hielo, ambos corrieron a la pista y alquilaron dos pares de patines.

Malfoy estaba empezando a preocuparse: esos zapatos eran inestables, pesados, esperaba que todo mejorar al entrar a la blanca pista, Hermione nunca había patinado en hielo, pero cuando era pequeña aprendió con unos patines en línea regalo de su tía Dorothy.

Ambos entraron a la pista y Draco sintió resbalarse, iba con una mano apoyada en la baranda de la pista y la otra agarrada a Hermione, cuando trataba de liberarse su trasero tocaba el piso constantemente; esos patines tenían un peso absurdo, no eran flexibles, definitivamente era mucho mejor estar en una escoba _"¿Cómo los muggles pueden divertirse con esa tortura?_ " pensó el rubio; Hermione se movía con mayor gracia incluso llegaba a sostener a Draco antes de que este tocara el piso, por más que Draco intentaba imitar los movimientos que pacientemente le enseñaba Hermione le parecía prácticamente imposible coordinar el movimiento de sus pies sobre esa resbalosa superficie. Granger lo miraba divertida, estaba disfrutando el sufrimiento de Draco al ver su siempre pulido cabello caer en mechones desorganizados sobre su cara y hacer extrañas muecas con su boca para lograr la concentración necesaria en la pista sin conseguir los resultados deseados. Treinta minutos después los dos terminaron adoloridos y agotados de las piernas; con una mirada cómplice llegaron al acuerdo de dar por terminada su sesión de patinaje.

Decidieron subirse a la estrella voladora, una especie de columpio para parejas que giraba alrededor de una vara metálica, Draco agradeció sentarse por unos momentos hasta el instante que sintió cómo se elevaban por los aires y empezaban a girar, solamente los sostenía una barra sobre su regazo que seguramente ante el menor movimiento se soltaría, no quería morir allí así que se sujetó fuertemente a Hermione, quien reprimia una risa entre sus labios, ella era temeraria.

— ¿Estas bien? Podemos ir al circo si lo prefieres. — Preguntó con sorna Hermione.

— ¿No te da miedo esto?, creí que no te gustaba volar. — Claramente su pregunta estaba llena de terror.

— No soy buena con las escobas, pero he montado en Dragón…así que esto no me da tanto miedo.

— Y vaya que sabes montar un dragón. –Le contesto Draco abriendo sus ojos de litio con las pupilas dilatadas y mordiendo su labio ante la idea de la castaña sobre él.

Hermione paso la lengua por sus labios, deseaba tanto a Malfoy, ¿podía ser esto normal? A veces sentía humedecerse al ver gestos tan simples como la mirada deseosa de Draco. En ese momento su asiento se elevó por los aires y giró con mayor velocidad haciendo que el rubio cerrara los ojos y rogara internamente que se acabara pronto, él manejaba su escoba a su antojo, pero esto, estaba totalmente por fuera de sus dominios, Granger reía fuertemente, la velocidad hacia que todo el peso callera sobre su pareja y este miraba despavorido hacia el abismo en el cual podría caer. Al terminar, el Slytherin se contentó tocar el suelo, " _los_ _Muggles tienen diversiones muy extrañas",_ se repitió internamente.

— Ahora vamos para la montaña rusa. — Le grito Hermione mientras lo halaba hacia el lugar.

 _"Bueno"_ , pensó Draco, " _si es una montaña supongo que tendremos que treparla, me despeinare un poco, pero creo que será más seguro"_

Pero al llegar vio ese pequeño carro que se apoyaba sobre 2 barras que se retorcían más adelante, _"los muggles están locos"._ Se sentaron juntos en el primer carro de la línea y Hermione le apunto el cinturón y le indico que se acostara para que el chaleco de seguridad bajara sobre él, " _este es mucho más seguro"_ imaginó Draco.

El vehículo se desplazó suavemente y el Slytherin divisó una cuesta frente a él, al llegar a la cima sintió pánico, vio la pendiente por la cual se iban a rodar y apretó la mano de la castaña, la velocidad lo adhirió al espaldar de la silla y velozmente el vehículo quedaba reclinado, giraba en diferentes momentos y direcciones, por algunos períodos el rubio sintió escurrirse de la silla, apretujando fuertemente la mano de Hermione quien gritaba y se reía por la emoción de la atracción.

Al finalizar, Malfoy sentía sus piernas de algodón, estaba mucho más pálido de lo habitual, su cabello se encontraba revuelto por el viento y el movimiento. Definitivamente no entendía que podían ver de entretenido los Muggles en estos parques de torturas.

Hermione se compadeció al ver el aspecto deplorable de Draco, estaba segura que en algún momento devolvería el almuerzo.

— Vamos, acompáñame a una atracción mucho más tranquila.

Malfoy suspiro aliviado. Tomando de la mano a Hermione, se dirigieron hacia la luminosa noria, vio las pequeñas cabinas y notó que se movía lentamente esto le gustó mucho más. Se sentaron solos en una de las cabinas con vidrios de cristal y Malfoy pudo sentir como su corazón disminuía los latidos aunque sus manos sudaban frio.

Era agradable ver la alegría de Hermione, ella se sentía como una chiquilla, jamás imaginó que Draco conociera ese lugar y se decidiera a llevarla, era más de lo que ella hubiera pedido, su adrenalina estaba desbordada y la compañía del rubio le daba tanta paz, había tenido más emoción esa noche que todos los años de relación con Ronald, fue consciente que nunca había sido más feliz.

* * *

La vista desde sus asientos iba siendo cada vez más bella. Durante su viaje Granger empezó a escuchar una melodía que estaba entre sus favoritas _Love On The Brain_ todo congeniaba para ser una velada perfecta; era completamente de noche y las luces de las atracciones le daban un brillo peculiar a los ojos grises de Draco quien la miraba con deseo, él la amaba así, con su melena alborotada y sus pupilas chocolate dilatadas, le pareció peligrosamente deseable.

Ella logró percibir la perversidad en los ojos de Malfoy y no supo si fue la emoción de hacer cosas nuevas o la adrenalina que emanaba su sangre, pero se lanzó a los brazos del Slytherin y lo besó apasionadamente.

Lo despojó de su abrigo y camisa, tomándolo desprevenido pues él deseaba igual o un poco más a la castaña, pero era un lugar un poco inusual para adueñarse de ella, a pesar de ello la ropa empezó a caer al suelo y ella se arrodilló en el piso de la cabina y tomo la erección del rubio, lamió su miembro subiéndolo y bajándolo a su antojo, le gustaba su sabor; Hermione lo introdujó profundamente en su garganta se sentía irreconociblemente desinhibida, Malfoy disfrutaba la sensación, era la mujer que amaba allí dispuesta a todo por hacerlo sentir suyo, la castaña pudó apreciar cómo la excitación del rubio se hinchaba en su boca, la entusiasmó sentir que ella provocaba esas sensaciones y a su vez jugueteó con sus testículos amasándolos.

Draco abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, nunca una mujer lo había tocado de esa manera no podría contener por mucho tiempo su deseo y su respiración se hizo irregular.

Atrapó a la castaña por los cabellos y la apartó de él suavemente para alzarla y ubicarla en la silla de la cabina la cual se mantenía estática en el aire, necesitaba dedicarse a ella, se agachó y le separó completamente las piernas deseaba probarla completamente introdujo su lengua en la intimidad rozando todas las zonas erógenas de Hermione, la lengua del Slytherin se movía de forma experta como si conociera exactamente la intensidad y frecuencia exacta de sus movimientos y la sensación que producía con ellos, ella se sentía explotar atrapando la cabeza de su compañero y moviéndola acompasadamente con sus caderas.

Vigorosamente Malfoy la sujetó por las caderas y la atrajo hacia adelante dedicándose hacia sus áreas menos exploradas, Granger gimió a gusto con una ligera vergüenza pero disfrutó la sensación de calor que le producía el oral del rubio quien introdujo dos dedos en la intimidad de la castaña y continuaba lamiendo su parte posterior, estaba mucho más excitada que las dos veces anteriores que habían tenido sexo; su respiración era agitada con algunos gemidos roncos que salían desde su garganta, se mordía los labios haciendo sangrar levemente uno de ellos.

Draco comprendió que ella tampoco podría contenerse más tiempo, saco sus dedos del interior, besó la pelvis de Hermione, su abdomen dejando su rastro de saliva que llegaba a sus senos, cuello y boca, allí la castaña pudo saborear su propia esencia, era excitante probarla mezclada con el humor del rubio.

Draco la aprisionó de frente y apretó sus las nalgas elevándola en el aire y recostándola contra una de las esquinas de la cabina ocultándose de la visión de los demás; la castaña instintivamente flexionó sus piernas dejándolas atrapadas entre los brazos de Malfoy quien se introdujo en ella con facilidad, a pesar de su estrechez estaba tan mojada que él se hizo camino entrando y saliendo facilmente, Draco gruñía por lo bajo, las contracciones en la intimidad de la castaña lo calentaban más y más.

Granger agradeció la profundidad de las embestidas; se aferró a sus hombros y clavó sus uñas en él, asió sus cabellos, besó sus labios mientras los gemidos y gruñidos inundaban la cabina, las ventanas estaban completamente empañadas por el calor emanado de la pasión de ambos.

Draco atrapó su mirada juntando sus frentes, ella lo miraba con gesto cansado, sintiendo su sudor, la fuerza con la que la sostenía, sus músculos constriñéndose para ella, no deseaba contenerse más, él percibió los espasmos incrementándose en la intimidad de Hermione quien en medio de un gemido soltó: -¡Soy tuya! haciendo que el rubio se corriera en su interior mezclando sus fluidos.

En el exterior varios fuegos artificiales retumbaban en el cielo, iluminando parcialmente a los dos amantes besándose con amor.

* * *

Y hasta aquí este lindo capítulo, he estado trabajando un montón pero no me importa trasnocharme para lograr tener la actualización a tiempo. Ahora estoy algo enferma y eso pone mi cabeza un tanto embotada pero las ideas no me faltan.

Y ahora lo que más me gusta, los reviews jejejeje :3 esta semana se incrementaron y especialmente hubo uno que fue una grata sorpresa para mí: el de **_Cristy1994_** mil gracias por todoooo, no sabes cuan gratificante fue ver tu apreciación y este capitulo va especialmente dedicado a ti.

Y a las chicas **_Caroone_** , muchas gracias, **_Gisell Morn_** tu comentario fue súper dulce, **_Alicia_** lo prometido es deuda gracias por seguir la historia y espero que no te desconectes de la misma, **_Bliu Liz_** aquí tienes tu nuevo capítulo y **_norely_** gracias por buenas ideas.

Y por último pero no menos importantes un abrazote gigante a las bellezas que nunca me abandonan **_Lita Wellington, Ali TroubleMaker,_** y **_Cristy-Love_** aprecio bastante el tiempo que se toman y las palabras tan bonitas que me dedican, deseo en mi corazón no decepcionarlas.

Quiero acoger con un abrazo rompehuesos a **_Alice Marie Fray,_** _ **Jane Snow**_ , **_Mary Malfoy Mellark, Monzhe Mendizabal, PrincesaMalfoy23,_** y **_emmaBlack519_** . Espero que les guste lo que han visto hasta ahora y que continúen animándome a escribir.

De verdad es muy bonito ver su recibimiento y cariño que le tienen la historia.

Y ahora ¿qué esperas para dejar tu review?

Sta Granger


	5. Luminiscencia

**Luminiscencia.**

* * *

Draco se tomó unos segundos para acomodarle el abrigo a Hermione, que se encontraba suelto en su hombro izquierdo. La había ayudado a vestir cuando sintieron el suave descenso de la cabina.

Ella lo miraba con una delicada sonrisa en sus labios. Le causaba gracia ver cómo Malfoy arrugaba su frente y luchaba en vano por arreglar un poco sus rizos alborotados, los cuales con la actividad previa se encontraban mucho más esponjados y rebeldes que de costumbre. Le costaría un tiempo aprender que una vez su cabello tomaba libertad no habría nada que lograra componerlo.

El sonido de su estómago apartó la atención del rubio del rostro de Hermione quien bostezó. El rubio se tocó el estómago, recordando que no había comido nada después del desayuno con Hermione en su casa.

Al bajar, sintieron una oleada de frío y vieron danzar unos pequeños copos de nieve, arrastrados por el aire.

Tomados de la mano y pegados el uno al otro, se dirigieron al área de comidas. Todo era completamente desconocido para Malfoy, que se tocaba el cabello con nerviosismo, _"Draco, eres un idiota, no se te ocurrió leer sobre la comida"._ La morena advirtió la mirada de desconcierto por parte del Slytherin y, sonriendo, lo miro y guiñó un ojo, para orientarlo a través de los puestos.

La castaña explicó con paciencia y de manera sencilla las diferentes opciones; ella se decidió por un hotdog y una soda. Draco se sintió cómodo escogiendo lo mismo para él. Hermione realizó el pedido, solicitando expresamente que no le añadieran cebolla, generalmente no tenía problema con ello, pero en esa cita no deseaba besar a Malfoy con ese aliento.

El rubio se apresuró a pagar la cuenta, sus padres tenían una reserva de dinero _muggle_. El no conocía su manejo ni entendía las cuentas, tampoco le preocupaba recibir mal el cambio; al fin y al cabo, tenía una gran fortuna que no se vería disminuida por ello. Lo que no toleraría sería permitir que Granger pagara ninguna cosa mientras estuviera con él; Hermione no debía preocuparse por nada.

Recibieron su orden y escogieron una mesa cerca de allí para sentarse uno junto al otro. A Malfoy, la mezcla de salsas con los ingredientes del hotdog, no le pareció mal en lo absoluto. Tomó un sorbo de esa extraña bebida burbujeante, tomando impulso para hablar:

— Preciosa, ¿puedo hacerte unas preguntas?

La miró con expresión inocente, dirigiendo su pulgar a la comisura de los labios de Hermione para quitar una gota de mostaza e introducir el dedo en su propia boca probándola. Ella contuvo el aliento ante el gesto y asintió pasando saliva, apenada.

— Creo entender que tú y la comadreja…no estaban viviendo juntos ¿verdad? — tanteó el Slytherin, en búsqueda de comprender un poco más a que se estaba enfrentando.

— ¡No! — contestó aterrada Hermione. — Yo…no quería tener ese tipo de relación. Al salir de Hogwarts me había acostumbrado lo suficiente a vivir sola cómo para no regresar a vivir con mis padres y quería valerme por mi misma; ya sabes, preparar mi comida, conseguir las cosas a mi gusto, tener mi propio espacio. Ronald nunca entró en mis planes.

La castaña le dio otra mordida al hotdog, no esperaba ahondar demasiado en el tema. Le resonaban en su cabeza las palabras de Malfoy, _¿en realidad Weasley tendría claro que habían terminado?_

Draco no percibió el abrupto corte de Granger, estaba concentrado haciendo sus propios análisis mirando hacia las luces del parque.

— Puedo comprenderte, de cierta manera. — coincidió asintiendo de manera pausada y tranquila. — Cuándo mis padres se marcharon a Rusia, hace dos años, yo no quería acompañarlos.

Dirigió una mirada nostálgica a la castaña que lo examinaba con curiosidad, luego observó el vaso plástico, lo tomó entre sus manos y empezó a despedazarlo sin darle mucha importancia. Hermione había visto algunas noticias de los Malfoy, pero todas estaban escritas por Skeeter, así que no tenía mucha credibilidad.

— Me sentía frustrado, toda mi vida padecí el miedo de que en un descuido atraparan a mi padre. Contaba las horas cuando se reunía con Voldemort rogando que regresara con vida... él era mi todo— hizo una pausa con la necesidad de pasar saliva, era la primera vez que expresaba esos pensamientos en voz alta —. Veía a mi madre cada vez más decaída, sufría la misma angustia que yo. Para ella era más difícil, no deseaba el mismo destino para mí. Cuando termine convirtiéndome en mortifago... nuestra familia se devastó.

La castaña se acercó para acariciar su rostro al percibir cómo su voz se iba disminuyendo y veía su cuerpo hundirse en la silla.

Él levantó sus ojos hacia ella, mostrándole el terror y la soledad que lo acompañaban desde entonces. Respiró hondo, recomponiendo un poco su postura, exhaló sonoramente y cerró los ojos en un forzado intento por detener las lágrimas. La calidez del roce producido por la Gryffindor le animó a continuar, mirando nuevamente a lo lejos:

— Evitaba a toda costa permanecer en el mismo sitio con ellos, no le encontraba lógica a sus juicios…toda la gente que murió por nuestras acciones y a pesar de ello todavía insistían en la pureza de la sangre— negó con la cabeza con semblante contrariado—. Luego vino la enfermedad de mi padre, sus pensamientos erráticos y yo…simplemente no quería estar cerca de él. No podía.

Hermione escuchaba atentamente con el corazón sobrecogido, jamás imaginó todo el dolor que cargaba Draco. Era la primera vez que lo veía directamente al alma; una sustancia etérea, cruelmente fragmentada, enteramente inundada de soledad. Pero allí, en esa inmensidad de dolor: descubrió una luz, una pequeña parte que aún luchaba por la dicha.

Ese minúsculo trozo había arrojado a Draco en su búsqueda, alentándolo a hacer su último intento desesperado por aferrarse a la única oportunidad de amar.

Hermione fue claramente consciente, que esta relación no era un pasatiempo para Malfoy; él lucharía con su vida para mantener ese ínfimo residuo de felicidad. Sintió crecer en su interior una fuerza abrasadora proveniente de su pecho, infundiéndole una valentía desconocida para ella. Experimentó un vacío en el estómago que los tontos confunden con miedo, pero que los sabios como ella lo consideran amor. Un deseo invencible de vivir y de hacerlo, con y para él, presintiendo la certeza inefable que estaba destinada a hacerlo feliz.

Impulsada por esa convicción, se levantó de su silla y sentó en su regazo, besándolo. Él abrió los ojos con sorpresa y no tardó en responder, embelesado, a ese beso suave y lento. Deslizó uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la castaña y otro por encima de sus piernas, aprisionándola.

De repente, el desconsuelo que nublaba su mente hacía tan solo unos segundos atrás, se marchaba para abrirle paso a una maravillosa sensación de bienestar. El fragmento de luz en su interior empezaba a crecer.

Granger, fue la primera en separar sus labios dejando su rostro muy cerca de él, una idea atravesó su mente en esos momentos.

— ¿Quieres hacer algo divertido?

Draco entrecerró los ojos con un ligero gesto de terror en ellos. Adivinando sus pensamientos la castaña rió divertida:

— No te preocupes, creo que esto te gustará.

Malfoy asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, ambos se levantaron y, tomados de la mano, caminaron sin prisa alrededor de las atracciones del parque.

— Tengo otra pregunta para ti, preciosa.

Draco miró de reojo a Hermione, para ver cómo se envaraba y lo observaba de manera suspicaz:

— ¿Cuántas preguntas son? — preguntó algo contrariada

— No te quejes y contesta —pidió y ordenó Malfoy, pasando un brazo por su espalda para tomarla por la cintura, aproximando su cuerpo para darle un poco más de calor—. ¿Cómo crees que se tomaran tus padres la noticia de que tu boda está cancelada?

Hermione meditó por unos momentos:

— Bueno… tal vez mi madre no se sienta tan incómoda con la idea de cancelar el matrimonio —contestó algo divertida, a la vez que correspondía al gesto de Malfoy — Le pareció algo apresurado planear una boda en un mes…sé qué pensará en mi como una irresponsable, pero no me reclamará por ello. Eso sí, me hará llamar a toda la familia para que sea yo quien aguante las preguntas indiscretas.

Hizo una pausa con semblante fastidiado imaginando todas las explicaciones que necesitaría dar, tal vez la mejor opción sería el correo.

— Pero mi padre —retomó la conversación subiendo un poco el tono de la voz—. ¡El sí que lo celebrará! Ron de ningún modo le agradaba y, tengo la ligera sensación, que nunca le entusiasmará cualquier persona para mí.

Draco la observó prevenido, ¿debía sentirse intimidado por aquello?

Se detuvieron junto a lo que parecía una pista cubierta por un gran toldo, varias luces de colores que se alternaban le daban un atractivo interesante.

— Este juego es sencillo, pero confió que te divertirás.

La castaña se elevó en las puntas de sus pies para besar la base de su barbilla. Draco sabía que todo valía la pena por recibir unos cuantos más de esos. La acompañó a la taquilla a comprar el boleto con la leyenda _carros chocones_ y entraron al recinto, una música animada sonaba a gran volumen.

El Slytherin, fiel a sus hábitos, escogió un carro color verde esmeralda. Hermione le ayudó a apuntarse el cinturón de seguridad, momento que Malfoy aprovechó para juguetear con sus rizos. Ella, brevemente, le explicó la dinámica del juego y cómo usar su vehículo; después se dirigió a un carrito rojo no muy lejos de allí.

Una sonrisa pícara iluminó el semblante de la Gryffindor. Lo miró de manera desafiante, ante lo cual Draco respondió con el mismo gesto. Algunos coches se llenaron en pocos minutos y una alarma dio inicio al juego.

Draco presionó profundo el acelerador, pero tenía la dirección del carro totalmente dirigida hacia la izquierda así que solo giró sobre sí mismo dando varias vueltas. Una colisión por parte de otro carro lo saco de su eje agitando su cabeza violentamente. Molesto, se giró a buscar al responsable y vio los ojos chocolate llenos de culpabilidad, conteniendo la risa en sus labios.

Draco no pudo evitar mirarla con dulzura—, " _¿esta es la Hermione que protege a los menos favorecidos? Valiente heroína me he conseguido"_ —pensó al tiempo que lentamente conducía su carrito en su búsqueda. Le costó muy poco tiempo conseguir operar el vehículo. Con un rápido vistazo ubicó a Hermione quien luchaba atascada entre el límite del campo de juego y un carro sin usuario.

Rápidamente, Malfoy tomó impulso y, con toda su concentración, dirigió la nave directo hacia la castaña. Concentrada en la labor de salir de su atasco, no vio venir el carro. El rubio no pudo ahogar sus risas. En ese momento, otro timbre advirtió del cambio de turno.

La Gryffindor no se sentía molesta por el golpe: todo el dolor producido por el roce del cinturón y la sacudida valía la pena por ver esa sonrisa en el semblante de Malfoy. Sus ojos grises eran como los de un niño juguetón que no conocía la maldad o la tristeza del mundo en el que había crecido.

Se deshizo prontamente del cinto que aún la ataba al vehículo y se lanzó, sentándose nuevamente, en las piernas de Malfoy al interior de la nave. Sintió como le tallaba en la espalda el manubrio pero no le dio importancia, ahora solo deseaba la felicidad de Draco. **Se besaron.**

Él la recibió sobresaltado pero encantado por esas muestras sorpresivas de cariño. Le seducía enredar sus dedos entre los rizos alocados de Hermione, tomarla firmemente por la raíz de su cabello y ver como esto aceleraba la respiración de la castaña, que incrementaba la presión de sus labios y la intensidad de sus besos. El mundo desaparecía a su alrededor cuando estaba con ella.

Un hombre aclarándose la garganta junto a ellos, los sacó de su burbuja privada.

— Su turno ya término —les habló con una risita algo morbosa para el gusto de Malfoy.

Hermione se levantó con algo de dificultad y se agachó para desatascar el cinturón de seguridad de Draco, quien percibió la mirada lasciva que el hombre le dirigió al trasero de Hermione, saboreándose los labios y haciéndoles gestos a sus amigos. En cuanto se sintió libre de la atadura, Draco salió del vehículo parándose frente al chico quien era media cabeza más alto.

El rubio estaba indignado; Hermione merecía que todo el mundo la mirara con respeto y admiración. Ella era la bruja más brillante de su época, era hermosa por supuesto, pero eso no significaba que por ello fuera un objeto del que cualquiera pudiera abusar.

Apretó la mandíbula y, con una mirada contaminada de ira, lo empujó violentamente, el hombre trastabilló y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

— ¡¿Te parece correcto mirar así a una mujer?! — escupió Malfoy con los ojos envenenados.

El otro lo miró confuso, al igual que Hermione, quien dirigía miradas llenas de interrogantes intercalando entre uno a otro.

Los amigos del joven, entre tanto, bufaban incitando a su amigo a enfrentar a Draco. Envalentonado por el respaldo que escuchaba a sus espaldas, el muchacho le lanzó un gancho directo al rostro del rubio, quien lo sorteó a la perfección—, _"por favor, estoy acostumbrado a esquivar la bludger en el aire"_ — pensó Draco al tiempo que le contestaba incrédulo:

— ¿A parte tienes el cinismo de enfrentarme? ¡Pídele disculpas a mi novia!

El chico soltó una carcajada. Vanamente intentó atestarle otro puñetazo a Draco quien ágilmente lo sujeto por el brazo frenando su puño con algo de dolor bien disimulado. Con una pronta maniobra le torció la extremidad rotándola hasta dejar al chico con la mano en la espalda e inclinándolo hacia al frente para evitar el padecimiento.

— Le vas a ofrecer excusas a mi novia por mirarla de esa manera tan desagradable ¿verdad? — Le siseo el Slytherin con voz agitada por el esfuerzo.

El chico asintió, revelando algunas venas brotadas en su frente y cuello, y con dificultad levantó la cabeza mirando a Hermione, quien estaba sonrojada por la etiqueta que acabada de darle Draco a su relación, le dijo:

— Discúlpeme…señorita.

El Slytherin soltó al joven, entre aplausos y chiflidos por parte de las demás personas que se encontraban en la pista; se marchó victorioso tomando de la mano a Hermione quien se dividía entre la diversión y el asombro, _"¿Dónde estaban esas habilidades cuando te golpeé en tercer año?"_ Pensó al tiempo que marchaban hacia la salida

— Preciosa, perdona mi proceder, pero no puedo tolerar que alguien se comporte de esa manera contigo.

Malfoy le dirigió una mirada sinceramente compungido. Internamente, Hermione no compartía ese tipo de conductas, no necesitaba nadie que la defendiera; pero no podía negar que había sido completamente dulce el gesto de Draco. La impresionó el coraje y la irritación frente al hecho que otro hombre le faltara al respeto.

Recordó específicamente una noche hace unos meses atrás, durante la celebración del aniversario del equipo para el cuál Ronald jugaba como bloqueador: los Tornados de Tutshill.

Tenían reservado un elegante salón con tenues luces cálidas, las figuras geométricas en color negro y beige de la alfombra en el piso le daban una visión más amplia de lo que tenía la estancia, ilusión que se reforzaba por los visos brillantes que proveían las paredes en cerámica negra de las paredes.

Un bello piano de cola sonaba en la esquina izquierda del mismo dándole aún más elegancia al evento y el bar junto a la puerta estaba lleno de jugadores que deseaban desinhibirse esa noche.

Ronald había presionado a Hermione para que usara un descarado vestido negro que, tiempo atrás, Ginny le obsequió; era demasiado ajustado para su gusto. Delineaba demasiado el cuerpo, obligándola a que constantemente debía estar bajándolo para no enseñar el trasero.

Además, por casualidad esa noche la castaña no encontró su abrigo elegante en casa y, por ende, no tenía como cubrirse.

Los compañeros del pelirrojo la miraban de manera lujuriosa, haciéndole gestos de aprobación a Ronald, quien orgullosamente la lucia por todo el lugar. Ella evitaba observar directamente a los demás jugadores quienes le invitaban tragos que ella respetuosamente reusaba a recibir.

La cumbre de su desilusión sobrevino en el momento del baile, ambos se dirigieron a la pista para danzar una lenta melodía. Ronald, haciendo alarde de sus dotes para bailar, le daba varios giros a la castaña. Ella se sentía feliz por el corto tiempo que le dedicaba. Sin embargo, en un momento, pudo percatarse de las miradas y brindis de los compañeros.

Ahí se dio cuenta que Ronald solo buscaba darles a todos una perfecta visión de su novia en trescientos sesenta grados. Finalmente, al terminar, la acercó a su cuerpo, dejando reposar la mano en su trasero. En ese momento, pudo escuchar las estruendosas carcajadas de los jugadores, celebrando su hombría.

Honestamente prefería la actitud respetuosa de Malfoy, a la enfermiza necesidad de Ronald por exhibirla. Decidió darle fin a la preocupación de Draco negando con la cabeza y diciéndole con sorna:

— Ya pasó, mi Hurón Protector.

Llegados a ese punto, se encontraron cerca del callejón por el cual habían _aparecido_ , emprendiendo ya el regreso al que estaba cerca de la casa de Granger. Mientras caminaban, Malfoy le hizo la última pregunta de la noche:

— Y… ¿cuándo piensas enviar las cartas de cancelación de la boda? Yo no tengo mucho por hacer... si necesitas ayuda yo puedo agilizar el proceso.

Hermione lo observó con un toque de angustia en sus ojos, mordiendo levemente su labio inferior; no podía postergarlo mucho más tiempo.

— Esta semana haré la cancelación. Esto es algo que quiero hacer yo misma, pero primero necesito aclararles todo a mis padres.

— ¿Deseas que te acompañe a hablar con ellos? —habló con un deje de inseguridad en su voz; se sentía preocupado por el padre de Granger.

— Ya veremos.

La pareja se despidió con un apasionado beso en la puerta de la residencia de la castaña. Draco tuvo el impulso de preguntarle si lo invitaba a pasar, pero considerando lo que habló con Hermione acerca de su independencia, comprendió que tal vez sería mejor darle tiempo a ella de decidir cuándo compartir esa parte de su mundo.

* * *

Ron terminó su entrenamiento unas horas antes de lo acostumbrado, esa mañana había solicitado a su instructor que le permitiera irse temprano ya que debía organizar algunos preparativos para su boda, cosa que, por cierto, era falsa.

Hermione se había marchado de su casa el día anterior, dejándolo contrariado. Estaba habituado a ver sus berrinches que le duraban tan solo unas horas, sabía que con las palabras y gestos ella cedería nuevamente para ser suya.

Precisaba lograr la reconciliación pronto, ya que esa semana tenían una cena importante con su equipo y ella, por supuesto, debía asistir. Ron necesitaba que las personas lo admiraran por tener a la famosa Hermione Granger junto a él y dentro de muy poco seria la nueva señora Weasley.

Se dio una rápida ducha y, vistiendo con el uniforme de práctica de quidditch, se apareció en La Madriguera. El día anterior, le solicitó a su madre que le horneara la tarta de tres leches que esperaba llevarle a Hermione. Ese postre era, prácticamente, el único azúcar que comía ya que la morena seguía las recomendaciones de sus padres en cuanto a evitar los dulces.

Esperó unos minutos, sentado en el comedor a que su madre terminara su labor, mientras se engullía un panecillo.

— Aquí tienes hijo. ¿Vas a visitar a Hermione? — Le preguntó Molly de forma recelosa, al tiempo que le entregaba el postre envuelto en una bolsa de papel.

— Si…espero darle una sorpresa. — Respondió Ron con la boca llena.

— Ayer se fue sin despedirse…me pareció extraño de ella —le respondió Molly, notando a Ron paralizarse en la silla al tiempo que su rostro se iba poniendo rojo.

Evitaba dirigir la mirada a su madre fingiendo estar distraído con el panecillo.

— Ronald Bilius Weasley, si estás haciendo sufrir a esa pobre niña…

El pelirrojo la interrumpió secamente, dejándola con la frase a medias.

— No te preocupes, mamá; sólo tuvimos un pequeño desacuerdo.

Molly lo miró, evidentemente molesta. Ella presenció varias discusiones entre ellos, viendo a Hermione llorar en algunas. También, la escuchaba desahogarse con Ginny sobre la poca atención que recibía por parte de su hijo. Admiraba la paciencia que la castaña le tenía.

— Déjalo mamá— Interrumpió Ginny bajando las escaleras—. Es un idiota, no lo comprenderá hasta que la pierda.

Ron se levantó fastidiado, ellas no entendían cómo funcionaba su relación. Era un simple juego de Hermione, le gustaba que la buscaran, que le rogaran; lo hacía desde primer año en Hogwarts y lo continuaría haciendo hasta al fin de sus días.

Era una danza que él bailaba a la perfección, la presionaba un poco hasta que ella estallaba y luego la buscaba con cualquier excusa tonta. A veces ni siquiera era necesario decir que lo sentía y mostrar arrepentimiento; ella siempre estaba disponible para él.

Estaba completamente seguro que esta vez, al igual que todos los otros episodios de ira, era algo pasajero, y que en el preciso momento que la sorprendiera _apareciéndose_ en su despacho, ella cedería a sus peticiones como siempre.

Se encaminó a la chimenea tomando el paquete entre sus brazos, convencido que Hermione seguía siendo suya.

* * *

Hola a todos.

Estoy gratamente sorprendida por la cantidad de nuevas seguidoras que ha alcanzado esta historia.

No encuentro las palabras para describir lo emocionante que es ver sus comentarios que me animan a continuar escribiendo, de verdad, en mis días más oscuros basta con ver sus palabras y me suben la serotonina al cielo.

A petición de algunas, me he creado una cuenta en Wattpad con el perfil de StaGranger, también estoy en Facebook con el mismo usuario.

Este capítulo está dedicado a _**Lillinet** _eres mi genia, mil gracias.

Si de casualidad hay alguna seguidora de Luna de Plata, también actualizo hoy y si no la sigues, pues ¿que esperas?

Como siempre quiero resaltar a las personas que me dedican el tiempo para hacerme saber su impresión sobre la historia:

 ** _Lita Wellington_ _,_ _MafoyGranger05_ _, Norely,_ _NarradoraNueva_ _,_ _JeAn Tonks BaEs_ _, Johannamellarktu ,_ _Gaby,_ _Natdrac_ _,_ _Ali TroubleMaker_ _,_ _johannna_ _,_ _YadiraDRiddle_ _,_ _Camila Anahi842_ _,_ _espiroket_ _,_ _Mary Malfoy Mellark_ _,_ _Dey Malfoy_ _,_ _malfoyathenea,_ _Doristarazona_** un abrazo enorme por dejar un review en cada capitulo (＾ε＾) y a la señorita **_lightfeatherxa_ es** un beso es de mis autoras favoritas (｡◕‿◕｡)

Abrazos gigantes a cada una de las personas que ha leído este capitulo, espero actualizar el próximo viernes.

 ** _No olvides dejar tu review._**

 ** _Sta Granger_**


	6. Capricho

**Capricho**

* * *

El alma se le va a los pies, al ver a Ronald en el pasillo frente a su oficina. Hermione, no está acostumbrada a encontrarlo allí y mucho menos ahora cuando creía terminada su relación.

Él, viste su estúpido uniforme azul celeste de Quidditch, viéndola con una sonrisa despreocupada, lo conoce perfectamente para saber las intenciones de Ron, solo usa esa túnica con deseo de impresionarla de hacerla sentir que esta con el mejor guardián de Gran Bretaña y que debería sentirse agradecida de contar con la suerte de salir con él.

Se queda estática en el umbral de su despacho, sosteniendo aún el picaporte con su mano derecha, sintiendo perder los colores del rostro con la boca levemente abierta.

Ron, avanza con confianza hacia la bruja, lanzándose posesivamente hacia sus labios apretando su cabeza entre las manos. Hermione reacciona ante el contacto, intentando girar el rostro de manera infructuosa, pues el fuerte agarre de Weasley hacia su rostro impide la voluntad de la castaña, introduciendo su lengua bruscamente en la boca de la Gryffindor.

Asqueada, apoya sus manos en el pecho de Weasley separándolo con rudeza e inmediatamente **,** limpiando sus labios de la saliva impregnada con las mangas de su blusa blanca de chifon. "Mierda…debí ser clara con Ronald," piensa al tiempo que se retira de la puerta ingresando a su pequeña oficina cabizbaja y con paso resignado, permitiendo así el paso de un insatisfecho Ron.

Despacio camina con sus tacos altos y su falda negra tipo pitillo, tuvo una importante reunión en la mañana de la cual solo desea descansar. En su oficina cuenta con una pequeña sala de reuniones con un par de sofás y su escritorio, escoge este último para hablar con Ronald, prefiere tener el mueble entre los dos, aunque se muerde el labio inferior sintiéndose culpable; ya que en ese lugar hace apenas unos días, decidió escaparse con Draco Malfoy. Una lechuza blanca con manchas cafes, la espera en la mesa, ágilmente ata la carta a la pata del animal, que se aleja volando.

El pelirrojo la sigue hasta su mesa. No es la primera vez que Hermione actúa así, por ello no manifiesta sorpresa o enfado, necesitará acudir a toda su paciencia ahora y ceder el máximo posible, con ello, Hermione estará comiendo nuevamente de la palma de su mano. Debe mostrarse delicado, sensible y comprensivo, por lo menos hasta el matrimonio " _a ella le gusta llamar la atención necesita hacerse la importante para tener seguridad, sabes que necesita tu aprobación y a eso has venido."_ Piensa el pelirrojo al tiempo que se sienta en el taburete frente al puesto rebosante de expedientes y pergaminos muy bien organizados.

La castaña, se acomoda en su poltrona habitual, la iluminación de varias velas flotantes ubicadas aleatoriamente en el techo le permiten observar la tranquilidad de Ronald.

— Hermi, te traje tu tarta favorita — Rompe el silencio, alargando la mano para entregarle el paquete. —La horneó mi madre esta tarde.

Hermione cruzada de brazos, traga saliva, imagina la dedicación y el amor que designa Molly a su cocina, pero más allá el recuerdo le sabe a nostalgia, un gusto agridulce de no volver a ver a esa familia, la cual es suya también conociendo la consecuencia anticipada: al despedirse de Ronald también le está diciendo adiós a los Weasley

Evalua la expresión del Gryffindor, siente la frustración de ver cómo para él todo sigue de la misma manera, ni siquiera comprende la necesidad de un cambio en sus detalles hacia ella. El pelirrojo, viendo que Hermione no recibe el paquete, lo deposita en el escritorio aplastando algunos pergaminos.

— Ronald. — Dice con voz serena Hermione, masajeándose la frente. — ¿Qué entendiste de nuestra última conversación?

— Pues…que necesitabas algo de espacio para estar más tranquila. — Explica Ron al tiempo que acomoda sus pies sobre el escritorio evitando la mirada molesta de la Gryffindor. — Sé que la boda debe suponer una gran presión para ti. Es un momento muy emotivo para la vida de una mujer y por eso te permití descansar para que meditaras con la almohada y fueras consciente de tu testarudez.

 _"_ _Que idiota soy, él tampoco me buscó y en serio ¿cree que me está haciendo un favor?"_ Piensa la morena, recordando su pérdida de tiempo al conjurar hechizos anti aparición en su apartamento. Evidentemente molesta, abre la boca para discutir pero es interrumpida por Ronald.

— Solo necesitas descansar, amor. Te puedo dar otros días si los quieres.

— ¿Te puedo dar? — Chilla la castaña levantándose de su asiento. — ¿Acaso crees que tú me das algo Ronald? Dime ¿cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste algo medianamente desinteresado por mí?

— Todo…Hermi, siempre busco lo mejor para ti — Responde Ron, parpadeando confusamente. — Te propuse matrimonio para empezar y además envié todas las tarjetas…

Ronald hace silencio al ver las facciones desencajadas de Hermione, su rostro pasa de la frustración a la completa indignación, levanta sus hombros infundiéndose valor para hablar sin herirlo porque ser cínica no está en sus planes.

— Me propusiste matrimonio: porque eres un egoísta y estabas muerto del miedo que te dejara. — Lentamente Hermione camina acercándose al taburete donde Ron la mira atónito. — Enviaste las invitaciones, porque necesitabas asegurar el compromiso, sabias que de ese modo no cambiaría la fecha. Ni si quiera me preguntaste, solo lo hiciste alardeando de tu inmensa generosidad hacia mi tiempo.

Hermione respiraba agitadamente de pie junto a Ronald, lo mira a los ojos buscando algún residuo del amor que la inspiraba en el pasado, pero no encuentra más que el reflejo del colosal ego de Weasley.

— Ronald, no me voy a casar contigo. — Se encoge de hombros Hermione. — Ni hoy, ni en un mes…ni nunca.

— Amor…necesitas tranquilizarte. — Interrumpe nerviosamente Weasley. — Tal vez necesitamos la luna de miel antes de la boda.

— Ronald, ya no hay nada entre nosotros. — Suspira Hermione lastimeramente. — Se acabó: la química, la pasión, el amor…no podemos si quiera llamar amistad a esto.

— Hermione. — La llama pacientemente Ron, poniéndose de pie para hablarle con preponderancia desde una posición más cómoda para él. — No seas tontita, somos la pareja más compatible según la última edición de _corazón de bruja._

— ¡RONALD, NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES! — Levanta la voz, y se recompone recordando que está en su sitio de trabajo y no necesita escándalos allí. — ¿No tienes ningún argumento propio? Por Merlin, Ronald, no tenemos que mentirnos más, sabias que esto pasaría tarde o temprano.

Una presunción asoma a los ojos del pelirrojo, reconociendo cuanta verdad escupe Hermione con sus palabras, veía el enemigo del abandono en cada mirada triste que le lanzaba Hermione, en todas y cada una de las discusiones presenciadas por los Weasley, en el desacuerdo por la familia de su novia frente al matrimonio, pero se había negado como un niño aferrado a un dulce, a dejarla ir, no era su naturaleza soltar sino aferrarse con soberbia a lo que creía suyo, y Hermione lo era, hasta el fin de sus días, después de conocer la gloria del reconocimiento por tenerla no la dejaría escapar por una estúpida necedad de última hora.

— Hermione. — Dice con tristeza Ronald, esforzándose a grandes magnitudes por develar una minúscula parte de ese corazón que algún día amo Hermione. — Has sido la mujer de mi vida y te necesito en ella.

— Me necesitas. — Interrumpe la castaña, con un tono de voz dulce, acariciando suavemente una mejilla de Ron. — La necesidad no es una razón para estar con alguien, lo es el compromiso. Esto no es sano Ronald, una pareja debe crecer, debe formarse. Lo nuestro ya se esfumo hace tiempo…debemos aceptarlo.

Ronald agacha su cabeza con un gesto de dolor, sintiendo el cordial roce de la castaña, ella es la calidez de su vida, con solo segundos de su presencia aquieta cualquier preocupación que ronda su mente. El efecto del desamparo lo golpea directo en el estómago, lentamente el piso bajo sus pies se desaparece mostrando todo el vacío sobre el cual había construido su relación y en ese abismo visualiza al monstruo de la soledad que lo acompañara para su deshonra.

A unos cuantos pasos junto a ellos, se abre la puerta de la oficina dejando entrever a un elegante Draco Malfoy con una sonrisa desvaneciéndose en el rostro, descolgando el ramo de lilas que lleva en la mano.

La pareja en el interior de la oficina, sobresaltada dirige la mirada a la entrada, Hermione exhala sonoramente sintiendo desaparecer el aire de sus pulmones y mirando como un ciervo asustado a Ronald. Este intercala su mirada de incomprensión entre el rostro de la bruja y el de su enemigo, tardando solo milésimas de segundo en discernir cuan pequeña se ha hecho la oficina de Granger, un silencio incomodo llena sus oídos dejando su mente libre para pensar y atar cabos. Comprende que sobra en el despacho, sobra en ese grupo de personas, sobra en la vida de Hermione. Iracundo expulsa toda la ponzoña que cabe en su ser.

— ¡¿Es esta mierda la que te forma ahora Hermione?! — Sisea con las palabras anegadas en sarcasmo. — ¡¿Con esta escoria construyes tu vida?!

Draco, se ha quedado en la puerta rivalizando entre seguir para hablar con Ronald como personas civilizadas o esperar afuera atento, pero permitiéndole a Hermione resolver ese asunto de manera independiente.

A su vez sus tripas se contraen con miedo, un pavor a perderla en ese instante, sabe que ella no es cruel, que es incapaz de hacerle daño a otro incluso sacrificando su propio bienestar y eso lo enfada, mortificándolo desde esa tenue luz de esperanza en su interior, la siente arder de forma abrasadoramente dolorosa.

Ella no lo ve, ha bajado la mano del rostro de Ronald pero continua con la mirada fija en Weasley, imagina que cualquier ligero movimiento desatará la guerra y presiona a su cerebro para tener la respuesta adecuada, pero maldición, no la encuentra, no sabe cómo explicar su engaño. Tampoco desea quedarse allí, detiene sus piernas firmemente: estas solo desean salir corriendo en busca del rubio y refugiarse en él

— Hermione Granger, ¡ERES UNA PUTA! — Dice Weasley, mirándola fríamente a los ojos, su tono de voz es neutro reprimiendo la sarta de insultos que desea dedicarle a la castaña, quien mantiene la quijada en alto y la mirada dolida. La ira repta por entre sus venas llegando a sus extremidades y cargado de resentimiento toma fuertemente a Hermione de los hombros sacudiéndola con violencia — Estas cagando toda tu vida por ese desecho que te ha hecho más daño que yo. ¡Y te juro que te vas a arrepentir!

Es el estímulo de Draco para irrumpir con el semblante abarrotado de indignación dirigiéndose directamente a Ronald que mantiene su presión agresivamente hacia una Hermione inerme y cargada en llanto. Weasley al percibir la cercanía, suelta a la castaña para huir cobardemente, dando un portazo tras de sí.

Draco no se molesta en seguirlo, necesita comprobar que ella está bien, se acerca para revisarla, pero al aproximarse, Hermione se descontrola, cierra los puños y le propina golpes a Malfoy en el pecho, quien la abraza soportando su arranque de cólera.

Hermione tiene un enojo ciego, está furiosa con Ronald: por no ser lo mínimamente inteligente para salir de su vida cuando se lo había pedido, por hacerle perder tantos años en una relación mediocre y toxica, pero sobre todas las cosas por no darle la mitad de amor que ella merecía

Estaba molesta con Draco por tener esa maldita habilidad de aparecerse en el momento menos oportuno, debía ser un puto don: conocer el momento exacto para trastornar su vida y llenarla de miedo ante la incertidumbre de su futuro.

Pero por encima de todo: se odiaba a si misma; a la hipocresía con la que actuaba, juzgando a los dos hombres cuando la única responsable era ella, por permitir que otros pasaran por encima suyo, minimizando los atropellos dándose palmaditas en la espalda auto consolándose al decirse: que todo estaba bien, eso era algo normal en las parejas y que el matrimonio definitivamente sería una solución a sus problemas.

Se odiaba por no tener el coraje de parar todo esto antes de enredarse en la cama con Draco, haciéndolo como una travesura infantil movida por el deseo de sentirse seducida por el tipo malo, sin imaginar como la mierda le llegaría hasta el cuello al comprender que nunca más quería ser de otro.

— Granger detente.

A lo lejos escucha su voz, que serenamente trata de calmarla ayudándola a volver en sí.

— Te vas a hacer daño.

Y ahí esta él, manteniéndola abrazada entre esos brazos firmes que bien la sabían sostener, no le importaba el Draco del pasado, le atraía el hombre que se preocupa por ella ahora, sus puños se detienen para agarrar la solapa del abrigo de Draco, tomándolo firmemente, al tiempo que busca su boca con delirio precisa sacarse la rabia a besos.

Lo besa con ganas, necesita esa certeza de saberlo suyo, con dedos agiles se deshace de su abrigo. Él, un tanto desconcertado nota el cambio abrupto de ira a la ansiedad reflejada en la respiración de Hermione, su ceño aún fruncido le enseña que continua molesto, pero recibe con agrado los besos enardecidos que van pasando de sus labios a su cuello.

Hermione aspira con gusto el aroma de Draco, cautivadoramente delicioso, requiere inhalar toda su esencia. Este hombre la lleva al extremo de la demencia sin mediar su tan elogiada sabiduría en ello; si esta cagandose su vida, tal como refiere Ronald, lo hará gustosa con tal de sentir a Draco una vez más dentro de ella.

Los besos en su cuello lo desestabilizan mostrándole a Hermione una zona débil sin explorar. El enojo de Malfoy se extiende hacia sus manos abriendo con fuerza la blusa de botones, los cuales salen disparados por el aire. Emitiendo jadeos desesperados busca con ansias la boca de la castaña; el barullo de ira, impotencia y amor, lo conducen a desear de forma diligente el cuerpo de Hermione.

Draco le besa el cuello a Hermione notando su estremecimiento, mientras con sus manos frota los senos por encima de un sujetador color blanco sin mayor detalle. Ansiosamente baja el sostén desapuntándolo, la piel de la castaña se eriza al roce sobre sus pezones sintiéndolos endurecerse, desinhibida como estaba, le desabotona su camisa de cuello, en esos momentos la impacienta la pulida presentación de Malfoy, con sus elegantes camisas de puño largo, pero agradece que no use corbata, seguramente no tendría la habilidad para quitársela.

Despejado el camino de los botones, desliza la camisa a través de la espalda de Malfoy y luego dirige su atención a los pantalones, necesitaría inventar un hechizo para destrabar cinturones, botones y demás elementos que significan un estorbo en esos momentos. Con el pantalón suelto, Hermione lo deja escurrirse hasta el suelo.

Ansia sentir el contacto con su piel; lo atrae hacia ella aprisionando su boca entre sus labios disfrutando la humedad de la lengua experta de Draco, moviéndose suavemente contra la suya.

La castaña a su vez acaricia la espalda de Draco: su trasero firme, sus brazos tonificados. Las manos de Draco se intercalan acariciando sus senos y luego su espalda con lujuria bajando hasta las nalgas apretujándolas, haciendo que Hermione sienta de frente su erección, lazando un tenue gemido.

Sus movimientos son rápidos; esta vez no son los novios que se acuestan por primera vez, en esta ocasión son dos amantes ávidos por el cuerpo del otro, los mueve la necesidad de sacarse la ira y desquitarse con el mundo por todo lo que les quiere negar.

El único sonido que sobresale en el piso, es el de sus respiraciones agitadas y los gemidos cruelmente contenidos en sus gargantas ansiosos por escaparse y reflejar la ambición de poseerse.

Draco empuja a la morena contra el sofá gris más amplio de su oficina, donde acostumbra a hacer sus reuniones de trabajo.

Con agilidad la gira sobre su eje, dejándola de espaldas a él, desapunta la ajustada falda tipo pitillo de Hermione, bajándola junto con sus braguitas blancas y tocándola al paso, lentamente asciende con sus manos capturando las nalgas de la castaña entre sus manos.

Ella gira su cabeza para observar la sonrisa ladeada de Malfoy con las pupilas inyectadas en deseo. Su ira se ha transformado por la excitación de hacerla suya.

Ella se encuentra muy mojada en ese punto, tan acostumbrada al sexo tradicional sin creatividad, que por unos instantes se siente apenada por su desconocimiento. Sin embargo, sabe de sobra que el sexo siempre terminaba bien con Draco, quien la abraza por la espalda permitiéndole sentir su miembro entre el trasero removiendo sus caderas frotándose contra él.

Draco emite un sonido gutural, buscando ávidamente con sus labios el cuello de Hermione para darle algunos besos, dirigiendo una mano a su pecho y otra a sentir la humedad de la castaña, sus dedos curiosean las formas de la intimidad de Hermione que no se cansa de explorar, produciendo suaves gemidos y suspiros en ella.

Se concentra tocando completamente su intimidad esparciendo la humedad, dejando de besarla y permitiendo a Hermione sentir su respiración sobre su oído, combinados con los ruidos bajos de placer que emana Draco, su aliento la calienta aún más, por ello gira su cara para besarlo sintiendo aumentar la excitación del Slytherin.

Hermione lleva las manos hacia atrás para bajar los boxer de Draco, quien con una mano vertiginosamente se los quita subiendo primero una pierna y luego otra, su erección agradece ser liberada al tiempo que Hermione la siente muy firme entre su trasero, la desea dentro aunque se le vaya la vida en esta relación y pierda todo lo que ha construido hasta ahora. Allí con él, no le importa su trabajo, su familia o sus amigos; solo le importa sentirse una con Draco.

Al igual que él, necesita sumergirse en Hermione, es consciente de todo lo que ella arriesga, y lo lamenta, pero no lo cambiaría por nada, de ser posible le entregaría el mundo a sus pies por tan solo sentir el roce su piel.

Así como esta, de espaldas, la empuja hacia el sofá de terciopelo, dejándola boca abajo y acostándose sobre ella por un segundo, para después girarse y quedar tumbados hacia el lado izquierdo en cucharita los dos acostados, necesita tener acceso total a su bello cuerpo gozar viendo sus reacciones, tal vez, otro día la tendrá de espaldas fantaseando con sus gestos, pero no hoy.

Draco, acomoda su brazo izquierdo bajo el cuello de Hermione y continúa masajeando su intimidad, entretanto la castaña lo hala de los cabellos.

— No puedo más. — Gime Hermione sintiéndose flaquear por la necesidad.

Malfoy con su mano libre, levanta la pierna de Hermione y con la confianza de conocer al detalle su cuerpo, desliza su miembro en el interior.

Hermione lo siente entrar con facilidad, excitándola aún más escuchar la respiración agitada y el esfuerzo de Draco por no hacer ruido conteniendo el placer con el fin de evitar sospechas en el Ministerio.

A su vez la manos insaciables de Malfoy recorren el cuerpo de Hermione sosteniéndola para que no caiga del sofá por la fuerza de sus acometidas, ella lo toma por el trasero moviendo sutilmente las caderas de manera circular sintiendo en sus nalgas la fuerza de los movimientos de Malfoy, la estimula percibir los músculos de Malfoy, el pecho y abdomen del mismo contra su espalda y percatarse del ligero sudor que los impregna cargando el ambiente de humedad.

La castaña gira solo unos centímetros su cuerpo para permitirse ver el rostro de Malfoy notando la concentración en su mirada, está a punto de acabar pero no sin ella, decide dirigir su mano a la cabeza de Malfoy y besarlo con avidez mientras que este la toma por el cuello sin ejercer mucha presión pero haciéndola sentir su agarre.

Hermione advierte la posesividad y le excita ese tipo de dominación, mueve sus caderas de forma vehemente apretando las piernas con el fin contener el miembro de Draco sintiendo como este eleva su cadera para llevarla a su límite. La castaña deja extender las contracciones pre orgásmicas seguidas de oleadas de placer intenso en la espalda, senos, trasero y desde luego en su intimidad, llevándose la mano a la garganta donde aún permanece el agarre de Draco; finalmente sus piernas tensas y temblorosas le avisan que ya está ahí.

— Granger. — Ruge Draco, corriéndose al tiempo con Hermione manteniéndola en su abrazo.

Estando allí los dos, escuchando sus respiraciones acompasadas, sintiendo la tibieza de sus cuerpos y los bombeos constantes de sus corazones comparten un único pensamiento: su deber en la vida es amarse sin leyes.

* * *

 ** _Hola chicas._**

Sé que varias estaban a la expectativa del tan anhelado encuentro entre Ronald y Hermione y de corazón, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Me alegra montones ver nuevas seguidoras de la historia y les doy la bienvenida a las personas que han agregado este fic a sus favoritos, es gratificante ver su acogida.

A las chicas que se atreven a dejarme su review, las adoro, es muy especial leer cada una de sus palabras. Esta semana **_Mary Malfoy Mellark_ _,_ _Ali TroubleMaker_ _,_ _Lita Wellington_ _,_ _Doristarazona_ _,_ _NarradoraNueva_ _,_ _ivicab93_ _,_ _Caroone_ _,_ _JeAn Tonks BaEs_ _,_ _artemisvan89_ _,_ _redeginori_ _,_ _Cristy-Love_ _,_ ,** y **_bianksnow_.**

Un abrazo enorme y hasta la próxima actualización.

 ** _No olvides dejar tu review._**

 ** _Sta Granger_**


	7. Cálmame suavemente

Hola Lindas.

Para la última parte de esta historia les recomiendo la canción Kindly Calm Me Down de Meghan Trainor

* * *

 **Cálmame Suavemente**

* * *

— Preciosa. — Habla Draco, al tiempo que apunta los botones de su camisa. — Tengo un plan para esta noche, es algo sencillo y nada ajetreado como el anterior. — Frunce el ceño, recordando la sensación de pánico producida por la montaña rusa. — Pero entenderé si no quieres hacer nada ahora.

Hermione le sonríe, cierra su chaqueta acercándose para besar el cuello de Draco, viéndolo contraerse ante el escalofrío generado por su contacto, él, la mira con malicia, sopesando la idea de quedarse allí enredado nuevamente con ella.

— No. — Responde Hermione, mordiéndose el labio inferior picada por la curiosidad. — Deseo conocer tus planes.

Draco la toma de la mano, siente su tacto suave y tibio al tiempo que acaricia la finura de sus pequeños dedos comparados con los de él. Se dirigen hacia la puerta para encontrarse con el ramo de lilas en el suelo, Hermione lo levanta apenada; el primer manojo de flores lo había olvidado en casa de Draco. Este se encuentra un poco aplastado, seguramente al paso de Ronald saliendo de su oficina; el recuerdo de sus palabras le impacta fuerte en la boca del estómago, inhala aire profundamente buscando deshacerse de la intranquilidad que invade como una pesada bolsa su vientre, pero continúa allí, como un recuerdo de su conciencia diciéndole que debe cargar con el resultado de sus acciones.

Draco posa un dedo en su quijada para levantar el rostro de la bruja el cual le sonríe con los labios, pero no con la mirada; el rubio, adivinando su preocupación, la besa en la frente tiernamente y le susurra al oído.

— Te amo Granger. Todo estará bien, verás que mañana solucionaremos esto.

— ¿Volvemos a tratarnos así? — Se burla Hermione, usando las mismas palabras de Draco días atrás, al tiempo que aprovecha la cercanía para darle un ligero mordisco en el lóbulo.

Hermione le sonríe y el rubio siente que el mundo es suyo, le parece increíble lo simple que es hacerla feliz, enreda sus dedos entre el cabello alborotado de la castaña, tomando uno de los rizos que cae rebeldemente sobre la frente de la bruja y olfateando la esencia de jazmín que lo impregna.

— Señorita. Más vale que nos demos prisa o no lograremos llegar a tiempo. — Responde el rubio, alejando su rostro de Hermione, es consciente del poder que tiene la bruja sobre él, y si continúa con ese jugueteo, no logrará sacarlo de ese edificio.

Draco agradece la soledad de la planta, reconoce como una ventaja el hecho que el Ministerio creara chimeneas de acceso para cada piso, facilitando su labor de visitar a Hermione sin ser visto, evitando causarle a ella un problema mayor. Caminan con prisa hasta las chimeneas del nivel cuatro, escuchando el sonido producido por los tacos de Hermione, Draco toma la delantera lanzando los polvos hasta ver su inconfundible color verde, se adentra en las llamas y fuertemente pronuncia:

— Retrete subterráneo.

La sensación de expulsión en tornado por el excusado es incómodamente rápida, Malfoy sale a prisa del baño para esperar a Hermione quien minutos después surge del servicio para damas, con el ramo de lilas bajo el brazo, ha conseguido librarse de las flores pisoteadas en el sanitario dejando las mejores para ella.

Se toman de la mano y suben por las escaleras emprendiendo su camino hacia el callejón de entrada que usan los empleados del Ministerio, hay pocos transeúntes que van cubiertos por bufandas y gorros, caminando a paso veloz. Esa noche no está nevando, pero gruesas capas de nieve rodean el camino. Hermione tirita ante la rudeza del frío invernal, siendo cobijada por el gabán negro de Draco, quien se apropia del ramo de lilas.

— Lo siento, no pensé en avisarte que vistieras algo más abrigador. — Dice Malfoy, mientras abraza a la castaña con su mano libre y reanudan su marcha.

— No hay problema, era una sorpresa ¿no? — Responde la castaña, tiritando. — No tienes la culpa, que yo tenga un trabajo en el cual deba vestirme así en ocasiones.

— Podrías trabajar conmigo. — Comenta Malfoy. — Serias perfecta para ello.

Confundida Hermione, frunce el ceño y mira al rubio con expectación.

— ¿Tú trabajas?... No me malinterpretes, pero creí que vivías del dinero de tus padres.

— No. — Sonríe Draco. — Yo, hago inversiones con el dinero de mi familia. Nunca he sido una persona de atarme a un puesto de trabajo, y gracias a Merlín nunca lo he necesitado; pero me atrae el juego del dinero: soy accionista mayoritario de _Nimbus Racing Broom Company_ y también tengo algunos negocios con Ollivander, junto con mi madre invertimos grandes sumas para mejorar su tienda, y a cambio, él nos da algunas comisiones de sus ventas.

Hermione sacude su cabeza impresionada. Le agrada conocer esta parte de Malfoy, está completamente segura de no haber escuchado o leído jamás sobre las transacciones del Slytherin. Evidentemente, él, no busca impresionar a los demás, ni hacer alarde de su fortuna, a pesar de tener motivos para hacerlo.

— Es impresionante, pero no entiendo cómo podría trabajar contigo. No soy una persona experta en finanzas, me va mejor con las palabras y tratando con la gente.

— Afirma la castaña, y da un pequeño salto, esquivando una masa de nieve en el suelo.

— Precisamente por ello, Hermione: eres buena argumentando, discutiendo, tienes confianza…eres una sabelotodo. Los negocios van mucho más allá de las cifras: es tener el poder de convencer. — Termina Malfoy, con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

— Bueno…jamás lo había visto de esa manera. — Responde tímidamente Hermione — Es algo para pensárselo.

Sin embargo le aterra la idea de emprender cualquier proyecto con Draco, están saliendo y eso es lo único cierto por ahora entre ellos dos. Imagina: si esta relación no funciona, no quiere tener la obligación de trabajar para él en un ambiente incómodo, aunque ciertamente a veces le aburre la burocracia en el Ministerio, y ser, a veces, la única voz en sus luchas.

Se detienen frente a una puerta cubierta de grafitis en colores vividos con formas de dragón y algunos nombres en letras elaboradas, perteneciente a un teatro abandonado. Draco frota los brazos de Hermione trasmitiéndole algo de calor.

— Ahora, vamos al centro de Westminster. — Indica, al tiempo que abraza de frente a Hermione, posando sus ojos grises en la mirada chocolate de la Gryffindor quien está llena de teorías sobre los planes de Malfoy.

Aparecen en una solitaria vía al costado de un restaurante en la calle Charles, esta oscuro y Hermione tropieza con el andén, algo mareada, siendo detenida firmemente por Malfoy quien la observa con preocupación.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí. — Asiente ligeramente una pálida Hermione, mirando al piso, sujetándose de los brazos de Draco. — Estoy algo cansada, es solo eso.

— Bueno, de seguro un embarazo, no es. — Asegura el rubio, viendo la mirada confusa de Hermione. — Es decir, yo me he protegido, todo este tiempo.

— No entiendo… ¿cómo te cuidas?…Ro…es decir, me dijeron que eso no era posible. — Indaga la castaña, recuperando los colores de su rostro, estaba segura que Draco no conocía los preservativos, no lo había visto usándolos.

— Hermione, existe una poción muy común para los hombres en el mundo mágico: la _praesidium._ — Explica el rubio pacientemente. — Se debe tomar dos veces al año, aunque es asquerosa, su ingrediente principal es la saliva de cangrejo explosivo, su sabor es desagradable y el estómago te arde por días después de tomarla. Pero es la más eficiente.

Hermione medita por algunos segundos las palabras de Malfoy, continua de pie frente a él y los coloridos alumbrados navideños de los establecimientos cercanos los iluminan, la castaña cruza los brazos sobre su pecho repasando en su memoria algunos hechos del pasado. Ronald había dicho muchas mentiras, pero esta era la peor de todas: le juraba que no existía tal cosa para él y debido a la oposición en utilizar el método de protección muggle, le dejo toda la responsabilidad a ella. Pero algo más sonaba en su cabeza.

— ¿Tú, tomaste la poción por mí?…o ¿la estabas tomando previamente? — Indaga con desconfianza

Draco se tensa ante la pregunta, introduce las manos en los bolsillos mirando sus pulidos zapatos negros, arrugando la frente, antes de responder.

— Emmm yo… salía con alguien meses antes que tú. — Titubea, el Slytherin levantando la mirada y posándola sobre el ceño fruncido de Hermione. — Tuvimos una relación por dos años, pero no la amaba y ella lo sabía, por más que se esforzaba en hacerme sentir feliz…yo, fui miserable con ella y cada día la relación se volvió insostenible. Me dedique a los negocios con la intención de evitarla: un día en su soledad mientras me esperaba en la mansión, ella descubrió una caja donde guardaba algunos reportajes sobre ti y ese fue el fin de nuestra relación.

Hermione abre la boca ligeramente, está llena de preguntas pero necesita dilucidar la situación; obviamente Draco tenía una vida previa, él era apuesto, un buen partido, y por supuesto debía proceder acorde a sus normas sociales. No era fácil imaginar, que sin saberlo, ella había interferido en la relación amorosa de Draco y tampoco le era posible imaginar lo difícil que habría sido para él mantener ese secreto por tantos años. Pero le agradece a Merlin que las cosas hubieran sucedido de tal modo, él, llego a su vida sin esperarlo, dándole todo lo que ella, sin imaginar necesitaba.

Es el momento de soltar su pasado, de liberar su miedo y la preocupación por las consecuencias de su decisión. Se empina para depositarle un beso en los labios, y lo toma de gancho para seguir caminando y preguntarle.

— ¿Y ahora a dónde vamos?

— Sigamos por la calle principal, espero que te agrade.

Draco esta un tanto nervioso, esquivan a las personas que caminan por la concurrida calle, la zona podía satisfacer cualquier tipo de interés lo cual le genera duda al rubio, quien juega con sus dedos dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Siempre era muy seguro con sus decisiones, implacable en los negocios y confiado de sí mismo, pero con Hermione Granger vacilaba en su juicio la mayor parte del tiempo.

* * *

Esa mañana, se había aparecido nuevamente en casa de su mejor amiga, la rubia se hallaba en la sala de estar de su residencia, revisando varios pergaminos con sus descubrimientos acerca del _Horklump_ frente a sus propiedades mágicas, era una magizoologista dedicada y muy curiosa por las plantas por lo que viajaba de manera frecuente para explorar nuevas especies.

Interrumpió su labor al recibir la visita de Malfoy en su hogar, estaba feliz de verlo, pero sobretodo llena de curiosidad. Draco, igual que su visita anterior solicitaba su ayuda con asuntos Muggles que ella poco entendía.

— Daphne es una simple pregunta, qué prefieres ¿visitar un museo o ir a teatro? — Preguntó por segunda vez el rubio, dejándose caer exasperado en el sillón junto a Daphne

— Draco, no puedo elegir sobre algo que no conozco. Dame ese libro, y déjame comprender. — Respondió pacientemente la rubia, recibiendo el libro que había prestado días atrás al Slytherin.

Después de repasar unos minutos las descripciones de cada actividad, decidió darle su opinión al rubio.

— Bueno si yo fuera Granger supo…— Daphne se interrumpió al ver el rostro de sorpresa de Malfoy y sus manos levantadas con aspecto defensivo.

— Wow, ¿quién ha hablado de Granger? — Musitó Draco, disimulando infructuosamente su sorpresa.

— Malfoy, soy una bruja. — Bromeó la rubia, poniendo una mano en el hombro del Slytherin, quien con los ojos muy abiertos y los labios fruncidos en exceso, se espera la peor de las respuestas. — Es apenas lógico, con la descripción que me diste hace unos días fue muy sencillo deducirlo: desperdiciabas tu tiempo molestándola en Hogwarts, te alteraba como ninguno su presencia, pero a pesar de ello, la forma como la mirabas cuando creías que nadie te observaba, jamás te vi hacerlo con otra chica. Luego, recordé el aviso en el Profeta donde anunciaba su matrimonio, que por cierto será pronto, y no he visto ninguna noticia de cancelación ¿ella anulará su boda?

Malfoy relajando el gesto, se hundió en el sillón, pasando las manos inquietamente por su cabello.

— Si, Daphne, ella…no se va a casar.

— Lo dejara todo ¿por ti? — Preguntó la rubia, dejando la mandíbula descolgada.

— Eso parece… todo es complicado aún, pero ella…yo siento que me ama. — Replico el rubio, haciendo un puchero y observando con vergüenza a la rubia.

Daphne no contuvo la tentación de abrazar a Malfoy, pasando saliva con angustia.

— Yo, solo deseo que seas feliz, ¿comprendes? — Daphne masajeo la espalda del rubio, sintiendo como este se relajaba al escuchar sus palabras. — Y por cierto ¿cómo te fue en el _parche_ de diversiones?

— Los Muggles están locos. — Respondió Draco aterrado con el recuerdo, separándose del abrazo de Greengrass. — Y se pronuncia parque Daphne, y es sencillamente insano; aunque debo admitir que tienen algunas cosas interesantes.

— Sonrió al recordar la entretenida noria. — Pero ahora necesito tu ayuda, ¿qué escoges museo o teatro?

— Si yo fuera Granger, no creo que un museo me atraería mucho, no sé, piénsalo: después de conocer Hogwarts, ver todos los retratos moviéndose, las estatuas cobrar vida, el ajedrez mágico…un museo me parecería aburrido. Pero el teatro es entretenido…deberías llevarme alguna vez.

— Claro Daphne, otro día. — Respondió el rubio rodando los ojos.

* * *

Hermione y Draco se acercan caminando por las congeladas calles de Londres, a la acera frente al antiguo edificio del teatro _Her Majesty's._

— Hemos llegado. — Declara el rubio, ojeando con preocupación la reacción de Hermione.

Ella está anonadada con la imponencia de la construcción de seis plantas, las luces iluminando cada una de las columnas de la fachada resplandecían ayudadas por los cristales de las ventanas pululantes en su frente, dándole un aspecto barroco, sumado a los hermosos detalles tallados en sus balcones, tal y como lo tendría un castillo.

La castaña conocía de sobra ese teatro, muchas veces caminaba por allí observándolo, pero jamás lo había visto más bello que esa noche. Le dirige una mirada cargada de ilusión conectándose a los ojos de litio que la ven de forma complacida. Daphne había dado en el clavo.

Cruzan la calle, y Draco entrega las flores a Hermione para comprar dos boletos para la función _El lago de los cisnes,_ recibiendo por parte de la dependiente, que le sonríe de manera coqueta, dos carpetas en las cuales se describe la obra, amablemente Malfoy recibe los paquetes, e ignora naturalmente a la vendedora.

Hermione, observando la escena a unos cuantos pasos, deja escapar una risita de satisfacción. Se toman de gancho e ingresan al suntuoso lugar. Hermione se complace con el calor del sitio, quedándose boquiabierta nuevamente al apreciar el lugar: las hileras de asientos rojos, refulgían por el cálido alumbrado de la estancia; las elegantes lámparas colgantes, emanaban luces en diferentes direcciones distorsionadas por los cristales de formas; los detalles en el techo y contornos del escenario, exaltaban la imponencia del teatro.

El teatro se encuentra lleno, llegan a sus asientos en primera fila unos segundos antes de iniciar la obra. El telón se abre para enseñar la escenografía del lugar mostrando unos magníficos jardines que nada tenían que envidiarle a la Mansión Malfoy, una música suave y arrulladora irrumpe en el lugar, introduciendo a la pareja en la obra; desde sus asientos pueden apreciar al pormenor los movimientos ágiles de los bailarines que poco a poco, con gracia, aparecen en el escenario, rodeados por la decoración de la obra.

Draco, siente una punzada de incomodidad al ver la similitud física existente entre el príncipe y él, la cual aumenta al comprender el parecido en su historia, un príncipe al cumplir determinada edad, es presionado por su madre quien le ordena encontrar esposa en un baile que organizara la siguiente noche, el joven agobiado se va de caza con su grupo de amigos.

Llega a un lago oculto por frondosos matorrales y enredaderas, y allí, Draco siente su corazón dar un vuelco, identificando la magia existente en la historia, una bella muchacha con traje blanco y plumas del mismo color que se desplazan de sus ojos hasta el cabello negro atado en un moño sobre su cabeza, vive en el estanque, es víctima de un hechizo el cual la ha transformado en cisne; la maldición solo se consumirá al casarse con un hombre valiente, el príncipe, obnubilado por su belleza, la invita al baile para hacerla su esposa. El rubio, sonríe ante la ironía de la situación: tenía una falsa idea sobre los muggles, imaginándolos cortos de fantasía y creatividad, pero comprende cuán equivocado ha estado al constatar en estos últimos días las maravillas de lo que son capaces.

Gira sus ojos para observar a Hermione, ella fascinada por la actuación, ojea de vez en cuando la carpeta y después pierde su mirada sumergida en la obra. El Slytherin jura por Salazar llevar a Daphne al teatro, finalmente se lo debe.

No disimula su sonrisa, al ver en escena el baile en el palacio donde los bailarines usan trajes aristocráticos. Admira la firmeza del príncipe en escoger esposa, pues su corazón se ha prendado de la mujer cisne, su madre le presenta varias duquesas y señoritas de la realeza quienes danzan ágilmente a su alrededor.

Draco siente como si su vida estuviera siendo protagonizada por aquellos bailarines, la presión que sus padres ejercieron sobre él en el pasado aparece tan transparente frente a sus ojos.

Interrumpe sus pensamientos por el cambio de música al ser intensa con sonidos graves para marcar la entrada de un hechicero sumamente parecido Snape, por su traje negro y la malicia incrustada en sus ojos. El malvado mago, hechiza a una bruja para hacerla parecida a la mujer cisne, tal como si de poción multijugos se tratara y engaña al príncipe que declara su amor a la bruja sin conocer su verdadera identidad, esto es observado por la reina cisne quien cruza la puerta en el momento exacto que el príncipe pide la mano de la bruja y esta acepta, con el corazón destrozado la mujer hechizada corre a refugiarse en su laguna.

Draco se sujeta de la silla conteniendo sus deseos de gritarle al príncipe y avisarle lo que está sucediendo, recordando que solo es un cuento, libera el sillón y continua viendo como la madre del príncipe es feliz con el compromiso, Draco se frota la cien sintiendo la impotencia carcomerlo por dentro; en ese instante el encantamiento termina y el príncipe es consciente de su error, corriendo al estanque en búsqueda de su amada.

Draco no contiene el deseo de tocar a Hermione, la sujeta de la mano tranquilizando su corazón, el cual inevitablemente siente angustia, la intranquilidad que produce una absurda posibilidad de ser separado de la castaña; los muggles también hacen magia transmitiendo emociones. Granger se muerde el labio, sin pensarlo está sentada al borde de la silla intrigada por el desenlace de la historia.

La música está cargada de en acordes nostálgicos, el maravilloso lago hace aparición nuevamente, para mostrar un príncipe arrepentido declarándole su amor a la reina cisne y recibiendo su perdón para ser interrumpidos por el maligno hechicero, dado que el príncipe juró su intención de matrimonio con la bruja; debe cumplir su palabra y la reina cisne se transformará para siempre en animal. Ambos, en un sorpresivo final para Draco, deciden ahogarse en el lago y morirse para estar juntos en la eternidad.

El público irrumpe en aplausos mientras Hermione de pie, sostiene el ramo con un brazo mientras se seca las lágrimas que corren por su rostro con la mano libre, Draco aún descompuesto por el trágico final se levanta para abrazar a la castaña sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, el mundo no podía ser tan cruel con el amor, las parejas deberían tener el derecho a vivir felices sin que nadie se entrometiera en su deseo y no tiene idea si su mundo estaría dispuesto a dejarlos amarse con tranquilidad.

Sin saberlo, por la mente de Hermione transitan los mismos temores, tiene una agobiante sensación de vivir una fantasía con Draco, como si todo aquello ocurriera dentro de un sueño maravilloso que en algún momento tendría fin.

Entre lágrimas busca los labios de Draco besándolo con ternura, toma su rostro con una de sus manos detallando con sus dedos la suavidad del mismo, a su vez, él rubio la abraza por la cintura, estrujando el paquete de flores, notando la necesidad de mantenerla aferrada como si todo fuera demasiado perfecto y bueno para ser real.

Lentamente salen del lugar caminando hacia el costado de los restaurantes sin dirigirse la palabra, pero sin soltar sus manos. Se aparecen en el callejón cercano a la residencia de Hermione, el rubio suelta su agarre para deslizar una mano por la espalda de la castaña con una imperiosa ansiedad de preservar su cercanía. Es tarde y únicamente el ruido de los carros sobresale en el silencio de la noche.

Un auto se detiene en un callejón cerca de ellos, con las bocinas a alto volumen. Hermione reconoce la canción proveniente del mismo y expresa en cada una de sus letras lo que siente por Draco.

 _So cold, alone_

 _Could you be my blanket?_

El rubio la observa curioso, es una lenta melodía que él no conoce, interpretada por una mujer, se concentra en la letra a la vez que ve a Hermione mover los labios sin escuchar el sonido de su voz. La castaña levanta sus ojos, mira intensamente a Draco, sin parar de tararear.

 _Surround my bones_

 _When my heart feels naked_

Algunos copos de nieve vuelan a su alrededor alejándose entre los cabellos de Hermione, quien ahora toma el ramo de flores y lo pone bajo su mentón imitando un micrófono.

 _No strength, too weak_

 _I could use some saving_

 _And you're love's so strong_

La ventisca aumenta a gran velocidad moteando de blanco la melena alborotada de la castaña, juguetón Draco, revuelve sus dedos entre los rizos, escuchando el significado de sus palabras. Ella eleva unas notas el tono de su voz, y le sonríe con timidez dejando el alma en esas frases.

 _When my world gets loud, could you make it quiet down?_

 _When my head, it pounds, could you turn down all the sound?_

Abstraídos no ven la calle desolada, excepto por el par de personas que se encuentran de pie frente a la casa de Hermione a un par de metros. La castaña está pensando en invitar a Malfoy a pasar; es momento que conozca su hogar y sea parte del mismo, desea integrarlo a todos los escenarios de su vida, él merece ser bienvenido en su familia.

 _If I lay in pain, by my side would you stay?_

 _If I need you now, would you kindly calm me down?_

El toque de su mano le brinda toda la calma necesaria, estando a su lado siente el poder absoluto de luchar contra todo lo que le pueda impedir ser feliz junto a él. Es silenciada por un sutil beso que Draco consigna en sus labios, dejando escapar un suspiro, lo ama aunque le alarma decirlo, es demasiado pronto para dejarse embargar por un sentimiento tan fuerte, pero no encuentra otro nombre para ponerle a ello.

 _Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, would you kindly calm me down?_

A solo unos cuantos pasos de su hogar dirige la mirada a los magos, de pie esperándolos, con la varita levantada. Entre ellos reconoce a Harry, quien le tiende una mano para que se acerque, la bruja no comprende su actitud desconfiada.

— Hermione, ven acá. — Sisea Harry, decidido, con la mirada penetrante, esforzándose por sonar amable.

 _When my heart's not pure_

 _Would you kill my disease?_

De repente el mundo detiene su paso normal, y una serie de imágenes en cámara lenta pasan frente a los ojos de Hermione: detalla que la varita de Harry apunta directamente a Draco sumado a cuatro varitas más de los aurores acompañantes de Potter. Sus miradas son amenazantes, asumen una posición de ataque permanente. Ve cómo mueven sus labios gritando palabras incomprensibles, la presión de la angustia provoca un silbido en sus oídos, busca refugio en la mirada de Draco quien observa a su alrededor con gesto de incomprensión.

 _And when there's no cure_

 _You are just what I need_

Un monstruoso miedo se apodera de sus entrañas, escurriéndose fríamente hacia su corazón, sin saber los motivos: claramente desean atacar a Draco. Hermione aprisiona fuertemente su mano entre sus dedos y leyendo en los labios de Harry la palabra _Expulso,_ sin dudarlo, se lanza interponiéndose entre las ráfagas del conjuro y el cuerpo de Draco, cubriendo su rostro con el ramo; ambos salen despedidos a través del aire con la fuerza de un proyectil.

 _When I'm feeling lost_

 _Would you come and find me?_

Con impotencia, la castaña, ve al rubio volar varios metros hasta golpear fuerte su espalda contra un poste y rebotar de frente hacia el suelo.

Los pétalos de las lilas flotan en el aire mezclados con los copos de nieve, siendo esquivados por los aurores que corren en dirección a Malfoy.

En su desesperación, Hermione, se sacude en el aire batallando contra el hechizo con la firme intención de correr y asegurarse del bienestar de Draco, siendo interrumpido el hilo de sus pensamientos por el impacto en sus costillas contra un muro de piedra expulsando el aire de sus pulmones, dolorosamente, también su cabeza se estrella contra la pared, perdiendo la noción.

 _When my head, it pounds, could you turn down all the sound?_

* * *

Hola a todas las personas que continúan leyendo esta historia.

Primero les ofrezco disculpas, sé que dije que actualizaría cada viernes, pero la semana pasada me fue humanamente imposible. Les quiero compartir un pedacito de mi vida para que me comprendan, hace unos años empecé a jugar Roller Derby (gracias a esto conocí este mundo de los Fanfics), ese deporte me saco de una crisis existencial que vivía, pero tuve una lesión que me impidió continuar como deportista ಥ_ಥ. Sin embargo continúe como arbitra porque de verdad no me pude desvincular, ahora soy una de las 3 líderes en arbitraje de mi país, ORGULLOSA DE ELLO, y la semana pasada realizamos el torneo nacional, lo que toma bastante tiempo siendo física y mentalmente agotador. Pero ya estoy aquí nuevamente abriendo mi corazón con ustedes.

Ahora los agradecimientos a las maravillosas personas que me hacen feliz con sus reviews (≧◡≦) : **_Cristy-Love_** ** _,_** ** _Lita Wellington_** ** _,_** ** _Mary Malfoy Mellark_** ** _, ,_** ** _johannna_** ** _, Bliu Liz,_** ** _josselinegi99_** ** _,_** ** _Vivianodette_** ** _, Tonya,_** ** _JeAn Tonks BaEs_** ** _,_** ** _Doristarazona_** ** _,_** ** _Ali TroubleMaker_** , **_marfelton,_** _ **artemisvan89**_ _ **,**_ y _**redeginori**_

Tal vez piensen que escribir un review es una tontería, pero realmente es muy lindo leerlos, creo que es la única manera de saber si la historia va bien y me emociono al recibir respuestas que aprueban esta actitud empoderada de Hermione, esa es la intención (◡‿ ◡✿)

 ** _No olvides dejar tu review._**

 ** _Sta Granger_**


	8. Hechizo

**Hechizo**

* * *

Hermione se despierta confusa, abre los ojos con dificultad cegada por el intenso brillo a su alrededor procedente de las paredes de una impoluta habitación blanca, explora a su alrededor intentando descubrir el foco de iluminación, pero la luz parece provenir de todas partes; arruga la nariz al percibir el rebosante olor a limpiador que inunda la estancia. Desconociendo el espacio, se levanta adormilada percatándose de haber pasado la noche en una camilla de hospital. Se sienta, dejando los pies descolgados a pocos centímetros del suelo, lleva puesta una bata azul pálido y el aire se cuela por una abertura trasera haciendo erizar su piel, la castaña dirige una mano a su espalda con el fin de disminuir el espacio entre la tela, y ubica unos delgados lazos que anuda con mayor precisión.

Se pone de pie, sintiendo el frio ascender por sus piernas, curiosea alrededor en búsqueda de sus pertenencias, pero no encuentra rastro de las mismas, de hecho no ve nada más que la pequeña camilla entre esas cuatro paredes. Se abraza a si misma, pero no a causa del frio, lo hace al sentir una sobrecogedora sensación en el alma, cómo si una parte importante de su interior hubiera sido arrebatada dejando rastros de tristeza tras de sí.

Su cabellera se desliza cubriéndole los ojos y en un impulso la recoge llevándola hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza notando un pequeño bulto que al palparlo descarga dolor.

Exhala aire pesadamente presa de la confusión, frotándose el entrecejo, intenta llevar sus pensamientos hacía una ruta que la conduzca a entender el motivo de encontrarse allí, logra recordar su cita con Draco en el teatro _Her Majesty's_ y una sonrisa inconsciente asoma entre sus labios.

Unos pasos al exterior de la habitación la sacan de su ensimismamiento; la puerta se abre, y por ella ingresan dos personas: una mujer mayor de cabello blanco y tez pálida, que sujeta una tablilla de anotaciones y porta una bata blanca de sanadora en cuyo pecho se lee en ondulantes letras oscuras la palabra _Waas_ , tras la medimaga entra una figura menuda de largos, y ondeantes rizos rubios que cubren una bata de tono verde desvaído, marcada con el fluctuante letrero la frase _Aprendiz_.

— Hola Hermione. — Saluda la vocecita aguda de Luna — Qué bueno verte, aunque no lo esperaba en esta situación, claro.

La castaña suspira aliviada al ver una cara conocida, y se acerca con los ojos llenos de interrogantes.

— Luna, por favor explícame ¿qué hago aquí?

— Señorita Granger, soy la sanadora Waas — Corta abruptamente la mujer de cabellos canos. — Y usted se encuentra interna en el hospital San Mungo, como consecuencia de un encantamiento expulso del que fue víctima el día de ayer.

— No fue algo intencional. Pero estabas en fuego cruzado. — Agrega Luna con tranquilidad.

Waas, evalúa cada reacción de la castaña: Hermione, inicialmente confusa, arruga la frente concentrándose en unir los retazos de recuerdos agolpándose bruscamente en su memoria, estos, la conducen a la imagen de Harry acechándolos con desconfianza y pronunciando el hechizo, percibe la fuerza de su impacto y finalmente la angustia se apodera de sus sentidos, llevándose la mano al pecho ante la visión del golpe de Draco, enfoca su mirada suplicante en las mujeres:

— ¿Dónde está Draco? ¿Él está bien? Necesito verlo. — Demanda la castaña con voz trémula, a punto de llorar. Dirigiendo sus pasos en dirección a la puerta, sin embargo esta se halla bloqueada.

— No podemos darte información de otro paciente. — Responde la rubia con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Paciente?...entonces, él, también resulto herido…por lo menos está vivo. — Divaga la morena, dando vueltas por la pequeña habitación.

— Señorita Granger. — Interrumpe Waas, hablando con seriedad a la castaña. — Necesitamos practicarle algunas pruebas médicas.

— Luna, por favor. — Implora Granger, aferrándose a una mano de Luna y mirándola a los ojos que se mantienen serenos. — ¿Podrías verificar cómo está Draco? Él, estaba conmigo durante ese ataque, necesito saber.

— No conocemos a ese paciente. — Interfiere de manera pausada Waas, lanzando una mirada significativa a Luna, buscando con ello evitar las respuestas imprudentes de su joven aprendiz.

— Draco Lucius Malfoy, es su nombre. ¿Podría verificar en sus registros? Debió ser ingresado al tiempo conmigo —. Solicita Hermione nerviosa, dirigiéndose a la medimaga. —. ¿Por qué rayos no está escribiendo nada? ¡Maldición! Esto es importante, él sufrió un golpe peor que el mío. — Estalla la bruja con los ojos desorbitados y moviendo los brazos de modo excesivo.

— Yo lo tengo claro señorita Granger, el nombre es: Draco Lucius Malfoy —. Dice la sanadora sin inmutarse, sosteniendo aun la tablilla contra su cuerpo —. Sin embargo, primero necesitamos examinarla.

— No, no, no. Usted no lo entiende. Yo estoy perfecta. — Espeta Hermione, alejándose de su sanadora, caminando erráticamente por el recinto buscando aclarar sus ideas. — No voy a estar tranquila, hasta tener alguna información de Draco, y créame ese es mi único malestar.

— Señorita Granger. ¿Es usted pariente del señor Malfoy? — Indaga sagazmente Waas, curvando levemente su delgado labio.

— No. — Responde Hermione en medio de un puchero, sentándose sobre el filo de la cama.

— Entonces no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. — Concluye la medimaga, satisfecha de sí misma. — No puedo compartir un diagnostico medico con alguien que no sea su familiar directo.

La castaña se muerde las uñas con nerviosismo, descargando la frustración producida por su situación, entre tanto, Luna repasa en su cabeza una opción de beneficio para ambas partes.

— Pero, según la ley mágica: si tienes alguna demanda, puedes negarte a recibir la atención médica, hasta que sea satisfecho tu pedido. —. Suelta la Ravenclaw, con natural desenfado, recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación por parte de su mentora.

Los ojos chocolate se iluminan ante la revelación de su antigua compañera; con seguridad levanta la quijada y mirando con aire de superioridad a la sanadora le dice:

— Entonces: me acojo a mi derecho como paciente y no recibiré ninguna atención, ni permitiré que se me realice ninguna revisión, hasta tanto no se me permita hablar con el causante de mi internamiento —. Con voz firme y dibujando una medio sonrisa, finaliza. —. Requiero la presencia del Auror Harry Potter.

Waas entrecierra los ojos y frunce los labios con molestia, Hermione ha dado en el clavo, recibiendo la sonrisa cómplice de Luna. La sanadora da la vuelta sobre si misma, desapareciendo a través de la puerta, seguida de su aprendiz.

* * *

— Este caso tiene prioridad elevada Potter —. Argumenta Kingsley fijando sus ojos negros en el joven —. Estamos hablando de fugas de seguridad en nuestro mismo edificio, se estaban poniendo en riesgo la vida de personas de suma importancia, no solo para el Ministerio si no para el mundo mágico.

Harry, limpia sus lentes con el revés de su túnica azul celeste, sentado frente al escritorio del Ministro tiene pocas opciones para disimular la presión que acapara sus sentidos en ese momento, unas gotas de sudor brillan en su frente surcada por finas líneas que demuestran su sentimiento de inquietud por su participación en el asunto.

— ¿Puedo contar con su total disposición hasta que el caso se haya resuelto? —. Indaga el Kingsley levantando las cejas e inclinándose hacia Potter desde su poltrona.

— Por supuesto señor Ministro, sabe que soy incondicional, este caso es de suma importancia para mí, es la seguridad de mi amiga la que está en juego. — Termina Harry en un susurro, no desea hacer evidente que sus emociones prevalecen por encima de su cargo y probablemente nublen su juicio.

Kingsley lo observa con ojos de desconfianza, conoce de sobra la intensa amistad entre Harry y Hermione y teme el daño que puede hacer la subjetividad de Potter en este problema, el cual ya es noticia en los periódicos del día. Sabe que los sentidos de la comunidad mágica se encuentran sobre el desenlace de la situación, y la responsabilidad de ello recae sobre él y las acciones de sus Aurores, especialmente de Harry quien se ha convertido en uno de sus mejores agentes; a pesar de ello duda.

— Potter, no podemos permitirnos un error como el de anoche. Usted conoce todos los hechizos y de entre todos escogió el Expulso, teniendo otras opciones que generaban un daño en menor escala. — Reprende el hombre, cono tono severo y mirada penetrante conteniendo su molestia —. La prensa nos está aniquilando, lo llamaron entre otras cosas un ataque desmedido, y con toda razón Potter. Ahora víctima y victimario están recluidos en el hospital. — Culmina el Ministro masajeándose la frente y descolgando los hombros. — Es de agradecer el hecho que ningún Muggle reporto nada inusual y eso es gracias a usted y su equipo, pero de ahora en adelante, debe andar con pies de plomo.

Harry asiente, con la mandíbula apretada conteniendo las palabras que presionan sus labios para salir; desea justificar sus acciones, explicar la cercanía de Malfoy con Hermione usándola como escudo según pudieron percibir sus ojos entre los nervios y la preocupación, actuando a través de la angustia, sin embargo sabe que tal sentimiento no es propio de su rol y prefiere callarse, aguantando malhumorado los reclamos de su jefe.

Una figura luminosa atraviesa la puerta del despacho, rebotando en diferentes direcciones y se mueve por la estancia con saltos agiles, deteniéndose frente a Harry quien logra reconocer el Patronus de Luna con su sencilla forma de liebre, la voz cantarina de la joven se reproduce desde el interior de la proyección:

— Hola Harry. Hermione ha despertado y demanda tu presencia en San Mungo, se niega a una revisión médica si no habla antes contigo. Así que espero, puedas venir pronto.

El Ministro se dirige con movimientos agitados a Harry:

— Vamos muchacho, ¿Qué esperas?, Necesitamos obtener la mayor cantidad de información proveniente de la señorita Granger.

Harry se levanta con ímpetu, es su momento de demostrarle al Ministro que él es una apuesta segura.

* * *

Hermione no logra quitar la vista de la cerradura, está agotada, siente el cráneo palpitar intensamente desde su interior y la angustia que consume sus entrañas le da la sensación de estar a punto de expulsar el contenido de las mismas, a pesar de ello no desfallece, hace uso de toda la mierda que la consume en su interior y la transforma en ira, reconoce que los grandes cambios han surgido gracias al enojo desmedido y de eso se aferra ahora.

Lleva menos tiempo del que cree esperando la llegada de Harry, sin embargo el tiempo puede ser un puñetero enemigo cuando de esperar lo ansiado se trata; se muerde las uñas hasta la raíz sin percatarse del daño causado en la piel, a pesar de las pequeñas gotas de sangre surgiendo no siente dolor, solo percibe su desesperación en el ritmo agitado de la respiración, el cuál es el único sonido reinante en esa blanca habitación. Esta segura que es el lugar al cual llevan a matar la cordura de todo aquel desafortunado que pise ese suelo.

La cerradura girando, detiene su aliento y hace descender su mano sobre el regazo, sentándose inclinada hacia el frente en el borde de la cama, con las puntas de los pies sobre el suelo, como un animal salvaje a punto de saltar sobre su presa. Al ver los lentes de Harry frente a su cara pálida, marcada por la inconfundible cicatriz, se lanza sobre él, atrapando la túnica entre sus dedos estrujándola de paso, lo empuja contra la puerta cerrándose a sus espaldas siseándole con frustración:

— ¿Por qué diablos nos has hecho esto?

El mago la observa con un asomo de lástima el cual no alcanza a ocultar incrementando el enojo en la castaña quien lo toma por el cuello con ambas manos dirigiendo la suficiente presión a la garganta del Auror para que la mire con pánico. A Hermione la irrita en sobremanera no conocer los motivos de Harry, pero es una puñetera mierda sentir su mirada de compasión: como si le hubieran quitado algo, como si estuviera perdiendo a Draco.

— No te atrevas a compadecerme Harry Potter, necesito que me digas ahora mismo y con la verdad ¿Por qué nos atacaste?

Potter pasa saliva con dificultad, sus brazos elevados en el aire enseñan las palmas a Hermione en un acto de sumisión, si quisiera, sacaría su varita rápidamente y se desharía del agarre de la bruja; pero no lo desea, no pretende hacerle más daño del que cree, le hará con sus palabras.

Granger, evaluando con la mirada la rendición del mago, suelta el cuello enrojecido de Potter, apreciándolo en una confusión de vergüenza y resentimiento.

Harry, frota la piel de su garganta y se acomoda los lentes de forma rápida, no solo su piel ha quedado resentida después de este ataque de ira, sino también su alma ha sido lastimada por el absurdo comportamiento de su mejor amiga, sin embargo no pretende alargar la molestia por más tiempo y estira una mano señalando la cama, invitándola a sentarse; la castaña arruga la nariz imaginando la obviedad: si es necesario tomar asiento la conversación no será corta ni tampoco sencilla.

Siendo obediente, la bruja se ubica en la cabecera de la cama sentándose sobre una de sus piernas para recostar su espalda contra la pared, se esfuerza en ralentizar su traicionera respiración que delata su estado de ansiedad, Harry elige acomodarse junto a ella dejando un espacio prudencial separando sus cuerpos. Posa su mano sobre la de Hermione y aspirando una bocanada de aire busca reunir en el preciado elemento toda la valentía necesaria para hacerse entender:

— Hermione —. Empieza Harry con un tono de voz demasiado meloso para el gusto de la Gryffindor —. Antes de empezar, necesito que tengas la mente abierta. Lo que te voy a explicar no es sencillo de digerir: las victimas en estos casos…

— Pero ¿Que estupideces me estás diciendo Harry? — Interrumpe, Granger, exasperada, apuntando a Potter con su índice. — Te he salvado el trasero más veces de las que puedo recordar, he estado contigo aun cuando todos han perdido la fe, y me lo debes — Continua la bruja recomponiendo el autoritarismo cuyo uso siempre le ha funcionado tan bien. — Necesito… no, te exijo que me hables como a tu mejor amiga y no como a una incapacitada mental.

Harry, encoge los hombros, descolgando unos escasos centímetros su cabeza, masticando las frases de Granger; conoce la verdad emanada a través de esos labios: su culo estaría tres metros bajo tierra siendo devorado por los gusanos de no ser por la ayuda de Hermione. Examina sus ojos, leyendo la angustia y necesidad por conocer la realidad a la cual se está enfrentando y puede jurar nunca haber visto a su amiga tan desesperada como en esa ocasión. ¡Merlin!, es su hermana más allá de toda duda y si en ese momento él puede aliviar algo de su agonía, no le importa olvidarse de aquellos protocolos que obedece a ojos cerrados.

— Hermi —, Inicia con voz pausada. — Tenemos información acerca de Malfoy, sabes que siempre ha estado muy interesado en los objetos y las artes oscuras, y eso no lo hace una persona digna de confianza. Conocemos que ha estado usando alguna especie de poción o hechizo sobre ti para manipularte, no sabemos con qué finalidad lo está haciendo, ni conocemos el impacto del mismo sobre ti.

Harry observa a la castaña por unos segundos, notando desaparecer la amargura del rostro y la oye soltar una risita sarcástica.

— Harry, ¿acaso te estas escuchando? ¿Crees que no notaria un hechizo sobre mí? — Negando insistente con la cabeza, sonríe y prosigue al ver la duda en el rostro de Potter —. Me parece que el único manipulado aquí, es el Ministerio con esa vil mentira.

Harry, recupera su fachada envuelta en arrogancia, herido en su orgullo de Auror ante la simple insinuación de la ingenuidad del departamento que tanto defiende.

— Hermione, no conocemos el tipo de magia del cual se valió Malfoy para este delito, por ello necesitamos examinarte para comprenderlo.

Hermione sin aliento, hace un mohín contrariada, advierte la rigidez en la postura de su amigo y la altivez en su aspecto.

— ¿Acaso estas sordo? O, es que ya se te subió el cargo a la cabeza — Asegura con ironía la bruja. — Te estoy diciendo que no existen hechizos, simplemente, estoy saliendo con Draco.

Sonrojada mira hacia cualquier lado evitando el rostro de Harry, no desea sentir esos ojos escrutadores que de seguro están sobre ella. Suspira y toma la mano del Auror, posando sus ojos chocolate en las estrías de su piel, clamando con ese contacto al amigo que necesita en ese momento. Valiéndose de su modulación más suave, aquel usado en sus momentos de confidencia, retoma la conversación:

— Sé que no es fácil de entender, pero te pido que me creas. — Y reuniendo toda la fuerza posible, levanta su mirada con la zozobra en su alma suplicando que sus palabras basten para calmar toda esa confusión —. Todo esto es un mal entendido, y yo…nosotros nos enamoramos.

Harry con su mano apretada bajo la de Hermione, siente su sudor en el tacto, ve la decisión en sus ojos y la eterna intranquilidad que no la abandona durante toda la conversación. Finalmente concluye:

— Lo siento Hermione, pero esto es peor de lo que imaginé.

Hermione, ve al joven quien en ese instante ya no es su amigo, es el disciplinado funcionario que se aleja decidido hasta la puerta, con el corazón trémulo por la tristeza provocada al ver el mal estado de su amiga, pero con el pecho inflado de satisfacción propia por ser el Auror que cumple su deber.

* * *

Holaaaa.

¿Cómo están?, sé que estas últimas semanas no he sido tan frecuente con las actualizaciones como siempre, pero he tenido un kilotón de trabajo, y aprovecho los espacios que me quedan, los cuales generalmente son en las noches, así que mis ojeras son algo permanente.

Bienvenida a las personas que han empezado a seguir la historia.

Lindas, les agradezco de corazón cada review que me han dejado, no saben cómo me impulsa a continuar escribiendo. A veces temo que dejen de leerme y sus comentarios son la mejor manera de mostrarme que siguen ahí presentes.

Les doy las gracias a **_Cristy-Love_ _,_ _artemisvan89_ _,_ _marfelton,_ _Doristarazona_ _,_ _Lita Wellington_ _,_ _JeAn Tonks BaEs_ _,_ _ivicab93_ _,_ _johannna_ _,_ _Nitaws_ _,_ _Nathy Malfoy_** y **_redeginori_**. Por sus palabras, su tiempo dedicado a leerme y por subirme el ánimo con cada review.

Un abrazo gigante a todas.

 _ **No olvides dejar tu review**_

 _ **Sta Granger**_


	9. Agujero

**Agujero**

* * *

—…Necesitamos hacer un chequeo de reflejos para verificar la presión intracraneal a través de un sencillo examen…el estado de las fibras nerviosas en las células cerebrales…

Fracciones de la conversación entre Luna y Waas llegan a los oídos de la castaña, pero no son asimiladas por su cerebro; el menudo cuerpo recostado sobre su espalda se encuentra cubierto por una delgada sabana, sus manos descansan a los costados de su cuerpo con las palmas palpando la suavidad de la tela y únicamente su rostro es visible, cercado por el enmarañado cabello el cual se torna más caótico de lo habitual al estar varias horas acostada.

La mirada desafiante reposa en el techo, demostrando toda la rebeldía capaz de mantener en su situación, lleva dos días negándose a comer o a hablar, es su manera de sentir que algo le pertenece en la vida: su voluntad; no permitirá que se la arrebaten de ningún modo. Está agotada de ceder y permitir a otros creerse con el ridículo derecho a decidir por ella, esa era la principal razón de hallarse allí, haberse dejado llevar por los temores a la reacción de los demás la tenían relegada del mundo real. Lo peor de aquella maligna eventualidad, es no saber de Draco y esto produce imágenes desoladoras en su inquieta imaginación.

Esta abatida y ni siquiera esa palabra abarca la inmensa frustración que se abre en su interior. Un pequeño punto lacerante hace mella en una zona sensible de su alma, estalla y expulsa una horrible materia gris que abarca su pecho, contaminándolo en su totalidad de tristeza y abandono, porque así se sentía ella, olvidada por sus amigos, por su familia e incluso por el mismo Dios al que años atrás le enseñaron a adorar, pero que allí encerrada no daba muestra de su tan célebre compasión.

La molestia en el estómago se confundía con su famélico estado, la primera, provenía de la contrariedad resultante de los recovecos de su memoria por dónde transitaba su conversación con Potter, no era la primera vez que tenía esa sensación de abandono por parte de su amigo, recordó el segundo año, cuando ella lo acusó con McGonagall al recibir una escoba sin destinatario aparente en el justo momento de máxima alerta con Sirius, y este, Potter, decidió simplemente ignorarla cuando ella solo buscaba lo mejor para él. Así eran sus amigos.

Con cautela percibe varios pasos apurados que se acercan a su cama, pero se mantiene hermética.

— _Immobulus_ —conjura la sanadora, implacable.

Hermione _,_ abre la boca con desconcierto al sentir sus piernas tensarse y un frio que asciende por su tronco apoderándose de sus músculos velozmente agarrotándolos en su totalidad, no controla su cuerpo y con desespero mueve los ojos en diferentes direcciones dejando escapar una lagrima como única señal de su descontento, es un asco sentir que la privan de su único placer, el de disponer de su cuerpo a antojo.

A pesar de no tener movilidad, siente como las yemas de los dedos de Waas, la auscultan de arriba a abajo, se conecta con los ojos de la envejecida mujer, pero no puede expresar con el rostro la repugnancia que le produce el acto, está jugando sucio contra ella por el simple hecho de demostrar quien tiene el poder en esa situación y por supuesto que lo tiene la sanadora, siempre lo ha tenido y Hermione es una simple pieza en su tablero.

Al otro lado de la cama, Luna observa contrariada, sus ojos no dan crédito a la falta de límites de su maestra, desea intervenir sin embargo se retrae recordando lo débil de su condición allí, no puede tomar parte en este caso o será retirada su licencia como aprendiz; toca impaciente la punta de sus cabellos para calmar su nerviosismo y lo hala hasta sentir dolor en la raíz, autocastigándose por permitir el agravio de Granger en su presencia, frunce el ceño al analizar lo absurdo del momento: varios años luchando por la libertad, enfrentándose a diferentes opresores para terminar trabajando para uno de ellos y volverse su lacaya.

—Lovegood, tome nota por favor —ordena a la rubia, quien mecánicamente toma su pluma del bolsillo y también una pequeña libretita amarilla, escribiendo es poco consciente de la unión de letras en el papel

Minutos después, con alivio, ve que el examen ha terminado, sin embargo entrecierra los ojos comprendiendo que el sufrimiento de su amiga no termina allí; Waas abre la puerta para abandonar el recinto sin levantar el encantamiento y lanza una mirada de reojo a Luna, necesita cerciorarse que saldrá con ella sin desacatar sus órdenes. La rubia camina cabizbaja tras su maestra, pero antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, lanza el hechizo no verbal necesario para finalizar la incomodidad de Hermione.

* * *

El par más joven del clan Weasley aguarda con impaciencia la llegada de algún funcionario de San Mungo que con sus palabras aquiete su angustia y resuelva la desesperación en su corazón. Les han dado la indicación de esperar sentados en el pequeño cubículo beige, donde la sanadora Waas los atenderá en breves minutos.

La tensión espesa es palpable en el ambiente, con solo observar a Ginny sentada lo más lejos que le permite el espacio de su hermano, su cuerpo girado hacia la pared y la cortina de cabellos rojos ocultando su inconforme rostro del insensible de su hermano.

Ron por su parte escurrido en la silla, muerde repetidamente el interior de su mejilla y lleva su mano a la quijada rascándola de forma persistente, pasa saliva agobiado por el desdén proveniente de su familia.

Una pared se desliza frente a ellos llamando su atención y ambos dirigen sus anhelantes miradas al agujero; a través de este, Waas aparece pasándose las manos por el canoso cabello, no está sorprendida de encontrar a los visitantes allí, los ha visto en dos o tres ocasiones anteriores por los pasillos del hospital preguntando por la suerte de Hermione, y ella los ha estado evitando por más tiempo del necesario, no le gusta lidiar con dramas que entorpezcan su trabajo.

—Buenas tardes señores Weasley —saluda fastidiada y camina con los hombros caídos escogiendo una de las dos sillas sobrantes frente a ellos, nota por la postura corporal el desacuerdo existente entre los hermanos y se deja caer en la poltrona con tedio

—¿Es usted? ¿La sanadora de Hermione? —indignada Ginny, se ubica rígida en su silla viendo la actitud desinteresada y poco cooperadora por parte de la mujer.

—Así es, soy la sanadora Waas

La mujer alarga la mano hacia la pelirroja que la observa con desprecio sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento. Sin darle importancia al gesto descortés, Waas dirige su mano hacia Ronald quien la toma sin duda.

—Muchas gracias por atendernos —responde el pelirrojo, ignorando la mirada envenenada que lanza su hermana —¿Que ha pasado con Hermione? Mi familia y yo hemos tratado de averiguar por diferentes medios sobre ella, pero nadie nos ha dado información.

—Eso es porque ustedes no son sus familiares directos —escupe la sanadora, regodeándose del poder que poseer la información le confiere —. Estoy haciendo una excepción por el simple hecho que el Ministro me ha solicitado expresamente les conceda una entrevista y les reporte algunas novedades del caso.

—Ya que se ha dignado a tener un mínimo de compasión con nosotros, puede dejar de hablar de cosas que no nos interesan e ir al punto —espeta Ginny, rebotando las puntas de los zapatos contra el piso como muestra de su escasa paciencia, si quiere entretenerse jugando a ver quién es más poderosa, la pelirroja será una digna competidora, sabe que solo bastara enviar una lechuza dirigida a Harry para que le ordenen a la mujer liberar la valiosa información

—La señorita Granger, ha tenido una contusión en su cabeza después de rebotar contra un muro —replica la sanadora viendo pasar colores a Ronald y apretar las manos con fuerza a la pelirroja.

La pared a su espalda nuevamente se desliza, Luna, con un folio entre sus brazos, traspasa el espacio y se sienta en la silla sobrante junto a la sanadora.

— Hola Ron, hola Ginny —saluda con desenvoltura sin prestarle atención al rostro incómodo de la sanadora, lo que sí observa, es el movimiento de la garganta de Ronald pasando saliva y la emoción creciente en Ginny

—Ella es mi asistente, que supongo ya la conocen —dice Waas, con voz monocorde.

—Estaba diciendo que Hermione tuvo una contusión, ¿es de gravedad?, ¿está consciente? —pregunta Ginny mirando a su hermano con el ceño fruncido culpándolo por no agotar a la mujer de preguntas sobre el estado de su prometida.

—No se preocupe —retoma Waas —. La condición de la señorita Granger al parecer no es de gravedad, ha tenido las habilidades suficientes para atacar a un Auror y decidir privarse de la revisión médica.

—¿Hermione que?... ¿cree usted que esto es producto de la maldición de Malfoy? —indaga la estrella del Quidditch.

—¿Eso que importa Ronald? —refuta Ginny —¿Cómo está ella? ¿Tendrá daño a largo plazo? ¿Cuándo podremos verla?

—Claro que importa —continua, Ron el alegato — Ese maldito quien sabe que tipo de oscuras maldiciones le habrá impuesto a Hermione, ya sabemos que ella está aquí, necesitamos concentrarnos en las consecuencias para el culpable, ¿qué va a pasar con él?, ¿ya ha confesado algo?

—Ronald, ¡ERES UN ESTUPIDO! —grita la Weasley, encarando a su hermano —. El culpable aquí eres tú, ¿Dónde carajos estuviste todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo permitiste que esto pasara? Era tu deber estar con ella, protegerla, acompañarla, pero claro, lo único que te importa es tu entrenamiento así sacrifiques la vida de los que están a tu alrededor —instiga la pelirroja con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, apuntando con su índice a Ronald que la observa estupefacto —. La dejaste ir ese día, así como todos los días en los que discutía contigo y ahora la pobre esta acá hospitalizada.

—No es momento de expiar culpas —Intenta calmar los ánimos la sanadora, levantándose de su silla, y mostrando interés por primera vez —, lo importante, como dice la señorita Weasley, es conocer el estado de salud de la paciente Granger.

Waas, estira la mano para que Luna entregue el folio donde reposan sus apuntes de los exámenes realizados. La sanadora, conociendo de antemano la mala reputación que tendría si se dan a conocer sus métodos inadecuados, obvia en sus informes los detalles escabrosos. Barre con su mirada rápidamente la perfecta caligrafía sobre el pergamino blanco y se dispone a hablar, no sin antes echar un vistazo a Ginny, quien se ha sentado con las manos en el regazo ajustadas entre las piernas, y a Ronald que con los hombros encogidos la observa expectante.

—La paciente no sufrió ningún tipo de lesión física permanente, sus reflejos básicos son perfectos y los huesos no presentan ninguna fractura, únicamente tiene una pequeña hinchazón en la parte posterior de su cabeza que disminuirá con un hechizo —finaliza Waas, con mirada victoriosa.

—Sanadora —habla Luna, olvidada por los presentes en la habitación —, Se está olvidando de la pequeña masa en el brazo derecho de Hermione.

— ¿Disculpa? —se gira la mujer, lanzando una de las típicas miradas de desagrado habituales para la aprendiz.

—Usted mencionó, mientras yo tomaba apuntes, acerca de un bulto en el brazo izquierdo de Hermione, exactamente en la zona de los bíceps —asegura la rubia, ante la mirada confusa de la sanadora, quien revisa nuevamente los apuntes y encuentra la anotación.

—Tiene usted razón, Lovegood —agradece Waas internamente la astucia de la Ravenclaw —. ¿Tienen ustedes conocimiento de algo que pudiera provocar esta anomalía con la forma de una cerilla en el brazo?

—No —asegura Ronald, niega con la cabeza y mueve los ojos haciendo memoria —, ella no ha tenido ninguna herida o algo similar. Eso es algo que debe revisar, podría ser la clave de toda esta crueldad.

—No seas absurdo Bilius —bufa, Ginny, llamando la atención de Luna —. Es un implante.

—Un ¿qué? —replica, Ronald — Jamás le había visto eso a Hermione, eso es algo nuevo, Ginny de seguro estas confundida.

—Tú eres él que no se entera de nada —se burló, Ginny, levantándose de su silla —. Ese bultito, es un aparato muggle para no tener hijos.

Ronald enrojece al sentir la mirada insistente de Luna, y la prepotencia de su hermana. El desconcierto es evidente en su rostro.

—No tenías idea ¿Verdad? —increpa, la pelirroja caminando hacia él e inclinándose para posar sus ojos al mismo nivel —, ella me buscó, a mí, a su mejor amiga para que la acompañara a un hospital muggle y ver algunas maneras de no quedar embarazada, ahora imagina ¿Por qué no acudió a ti? Estúpido egoísta —dice en voz baja —. Nunca la habrías apoyado. En el hospital, le ofrecieron ese aparatito que iba por debajo de la piel y duraba mucho más tiempo que los demás.

—Pero ¿Por qué no uso el método mágico? —pregunta Luna, cada vez más atraída por la discusión.

—¿Recuerdas la razón? —se dirige la pelirroja a Ronald con sarcasmo, quien no atina a dar respuesta a una pregunta que jamás se hizo —. No me extraña tu silencio: los primeros meses que Hermione tomó la poción, sufría fuertes mareos, dolor en los huesos y pérdida de cabello, lastimosamente la poción tiene efectos negativos en los hijos nacidos de muggles. Y tú —insiste con un dedo presionando el pecho de su hermano —, no fuiste capaz de enterarte de su situación, ni de ayudarla a hacer el proceso más fácil.

—Entonces, tenemos claro que no ha sido efecto de ninguna maldición —corta la sanadora rogando con ello dar por terminado el drama al cual tanto le ha huido.

—Al parecer así es —responde frustrado Ronald.

Era la perfecta oportunidad de atribuirle la responsabilidad del embrollo a Malfoy, pero su pequeño plan se va al suelo, la intervención de su hermana en ello tampoco ayuda a hacer las cosas más fáciles para él. Solo necesita una oportunidad, un ligero mal movimiento del destino el cual pueda aprovechar y aferrarse para que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Toda su vida ha estado resignado a compartir, a vivir bajo la sombra de los triunfos de sus hermanos, gracias a Hermione había empezado a conocer el mérito propio, no deseaba que su luz alumbrara para nadie más, la necesitaba en su vida y ese era su único fin.

—Y entonces ¿Cuándo tendrá salida? —toma la delantera Ginny a la vez que mira con rabia a su hermano, quien parece más interesado en la enfermedad que en la cura.

—Aún necesitamos hacerle algunas pruebas más —contesta la sanadora, con cierto tono de disculpa en su voz que Ginny logra detectar —. Hasta ahora, únicamente sabemos de su buen estado físico, pero la parte mental y emocional aun es un misterio para nosotros, no tenemos ninguna evidencia sobre la causa de su confusión. Por ello deberá permanecer varios días en observación mientras ideamos la manera ideal de solucionar este enigma.

—Necesito verla —ordena la pelirroja —¿Que horarios de visita manejan con ella?

—Eso no es posible —con una sonrisa triunfante, Waas culmina la guerra de poder —, ustedes no son familiares directos y la orden del ministerio tácitamente expresa que su único privilegio es acceder a la información. Ahora sin más dilación debo atender a otros pacientes.

* * *

Draco, descolgado entre los brazos de dos Aurores, lucha agotado por librarse de su aprisionamiento, uno de los hombres que lo sujeta con fuerza es Potter, al otro no lo conoce pero puede sentir el enojo en su agarre.

Ha sido conducido a una sala circular colmada de varios magos vistiendo túnicas moradas que jamás ha visto, sin embargo puede notar que ellos sí lo conocen, pues un ruido ensordecedor se levanta entre los asistentes lanzándole miradas de desaprobación.

Desde un atrio por encima de los demás, lo observa con severidad un hombre al que distingue por su tez morena y extravagante atuendo, el Ministro Kingsley, toma un pequeño martillo, da tres golpes sonoros sobre la mesa acallando el escándalo.

El rubio entre tanto ha sido ubicado bruscamente sobre una silla en el centro de la audiencia; su rostro macilento esboza una mueca de desconsuelo, el tenso ambiente le indica que nadie tendrá compasión o dará credibilidad a sus palabras, sin darse por vencido presiona a su mente para tener el argumento perfecto que genere algo de duda entre los miembros del Wizengamot.

—Señor, Draco Lucius Malfoy —llama el Ministro, con voz ceremoniosa —. Usted se encuentra aquí para ser juzgado por sus crímenes contra la señorita Hermione Jean Granger.

—Señor Ministro…—interrumpe Malfoy, recibiendo el hechizo silenciador por parte de Harry.

—Gracias, Auror Potter —responde Kingsley, ignorando los aspavientos por parte de Draco para llamar su atención —. Usted está aquí para ser juzgado, no para ser escuchado, hemos decidido gracias a una reunión previa y por unanimidad que será sancionado con el peor de los castigos.

Se levanta de su puesto, toma la varita que se encuentra sobre su regazo y apuntando hacia el Slytherin articula:

— _Avada Kedavra_

Una blanca luz inunda la estancia, y entre sus sueños, Hermione, escucha a alguien a lo lejos susurrar su nombre.

Luna, ha irrumpido en la habitación de la castaña al escuchar su llanto, convoca un _Lumus Maxima_ para iluminar el cuarto el cual permanece completamente oscuro en las noches de San Mungo, se sienta en el borde de la cama y la ve despertarse confusa, limpiándose las lágrimas deslizándose por las mejillas al tiempo que se sienta sobre el colchón y muestra la intención de abrazar a la rubia deteniendo sus brazos en el aire y dejándolos caer sobre su regazo, Luna puede notar el cambio de humor en los ojos de la Gryffindor, pasando de ser una persona desconsolada a alguien completamente indignado.

—Hermione —empieza con tono arrepentido —, yo, te pido disculpas en nombre de toda la comunidad de medimagos por lo que te estamos haciendo pasar.

La castaña hace un puchero sin levantar la mirada, con el revés de la sábana limpia su nariz sorbiendo, le cuesta dar credibilidad a las palabras de la aprendiz que minutos antes no tomó acciones al verla vulnerable.

—Yo, puedo sentir tu tristeza y preocupación por Malfoy —continua la rubia —, y estoy segura que todas tus palabras son ciertas.

Granger gira su rostro para encontrar sus ojos con los de Luna, abandonando su apatía, arrastra su cuerpo hasta pegar a espada con la cabecera de la cama, junta sus rodillas contra el pecho y las rodea con sus brazos en señal de protección. Quiere confiar en la rubia pero teme que tal conversación sea una estrategia de la sanadora para obligarla a ceder.

—Sé que no confías en mí — aseguró Lovegood, observándola con profundidad —, pero quiero que recuerdes que nunca he tenido temor de arriesgar mi vida por mis creencias y mucho menos cuando mis amigos están involucrados.

La castaña suspira, recuerda la valentía y apoyo incondicional característico de Luna, por encima incluso de su bienestar físico, sumado a que hasta ahora es la única persona con pequeñas muestras de humanidad y empatía hacia ella.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —cuestiona con rostro cansado.

—Sólo busco ayudarte —responde inocentemente la rubia —, sé que puedes hacer las cosas más fáciles para ti y para Malfoy.

—¿Y qué obtienes tú a cambio? —continúa con su habitual desconfianza, entrecerrando los ojos.

—La libertad de mi consciencia —contesta con sinceridad, notando el interés de Hermione —, no puedo tolerar el trato que te están dando y no necesito más explicaciones para entender que la versión del Ministerio está equivocada. Tampoco me importa tu vida con Malfoy, puedo entender porque se atraen.

La castaña ha descolgado su mandíbula y sus ojos se cargan de pizcas saladas otra vez, sin embargo en esta ocasión no es de tristeza, es de felicidad y esperanza por un relámpago de oportunidad en su vida, no se contiene y se arroja en brazos de Lovegood quien la recibe con una sonrisa tranquila y frotando su espalda con toques suaves.

—Gracias Luna —expresa Granger, recogiendo las lágrimas con las yemas de los dedos mientras termina el abrazo —, de verdad, no sabes cuánto necesito salir de aquí, no puedo con esto, me consume la cabeza cada segundo que me encuentro aquí encerrada sin tener la oportunidad de hacer algo más por mí, por él, incluso mis sueños están cargados de miles de posibilidades horribles sobre su destino, dime ¿qué sabes de él?

—No mucho, honestamente —niega Luna fijándose en algunas partículas que se desprenden de la bola de luz en el techo —, la sanadora no me permite tener acceso a sus archivos, también he tratado de entrar al cuarto de Malfoy, pero su puerta está encantada de alguna forma que no he logrado descifrar. Supongo que desean mantener todo en secreto.

Luna termina encogiéndose de hombros y posa sus ojos azules en la marca del dispositivo en el brazo de Hermione.

—Algunas personas no quieren que se sepa la verdad —continúo Lovegood —. Hoy vinieron Ron y Ginny a hablar con Waas.

Granger entrecierra los ojos y tensa la mandíbula, los hilos de la confusión se empiezan a entretejer en su cabeza dando un poco más de sentido a aquella triste broma del destino.

—Ese estúpido de Ronald, dime por favor que ha dicho.

—Estaba molesto con Malfoy, en su mayor parte —informa de forma simple —, Ginny también, pero no con Malfoy, de hecho ella estaba enojada con Ron, le está descargando toda la culpa por tú situación, le dijo que era su responsabilidad al no cuidar bien de su prometida y por lo que expreso, entendí que él no ha estado muy pendiente de ti.

—Él, ya no es mi prometido —refuta, arrugando la nariz

—Lo pude intuir —asegura Lovegood, subiendo la mirada nuevamente al círculo de luz —. Sabes que las estrellas de gran tamaño, viven por millones de años y al morir se convierten en agujeros negros, estos no pueden ser divisados en el espacio y solo son detectados por la influencia que ejercen sobre los demás cuerpos, atrapándolos en su interior sin dejarles escapar tan siquiera la luz.

Hermione levanta una ceja, sin entender a qué vienen esas palabras en aquel momento, Luna, al ver el desconcierto de Hermione le explica.

— Ron fue una gran estrella para ti, pero ahora es solo un agujero negro robándote la luz. Y Malfoy, tal vez puede ser simplemente una estrella fugaz, pero por otro lado, de seguro no serás consumida por él.

La castaña deja escapar un suspiro asombrada por las ocurrencias de Lovegood, a veces se olvida de sus conclusiones brillantes. Recuesta su cabeza contra el muro de la habitación y entrecierra los ojos por el centelleo del conjuro de Luna, imagina la hermosa bola de luz ser devorada por una sustancia invisible, cobardemente oculta en el espacio de la cual es imposible percatarse, no obstante si es posible sentir su presencia cuando ya se está dentro de ella, sintiendo como devora hasta el mínimo recuerdo de existencia para al final ser: nada.

Se toma unos minutos para pensar en la propuesta realizada por la Ravenclaw: ella aún tiene luz para destellar, y no permitirá ser extinguida por ningún hoyo negro a su alrededor. Persiste en su deseo de hacer algo más por ella, y por Draco. Si el ministerio cree erróneamente las mentiras dichas sobre él, solo ella tiene la posibilidad de desmentirlas.

—Esta bien Luna, voy a cooperar pero será bajo mis condiciones.

* * *

 **Hola**.

Creo que seré honesta conmigo misma y lo mas seguro es que actualizare esta historia cada 15 días, por más que hago esfuerzos sobrehumanos necesitaría de un giratiempo para tener actualización otra vez cada viernes, por ahora en estos días no puedo prometerlo.

Les agradezco la acogida que ha tenido La Invitación, a todas las lindas personitas que siguen leyéndola a pesar de mi demora, les envío un gran abrazo de mi corazón.

Los reviews como siempre jamás decepcionan, los del ultimo capitulo me encantaron gracias totales a _**crazzy76, Bliu Liz, Doristarazona, Alike Malfoy, artemisvan89, Natdrac, johannna, Nitaws, ivicab93, Lita Wellington, redeginori, Nathy Malfoy, Gisell Morn**_ **,** y _**JeAn Tonks BaEs.**_

Este capítulo va dedicado con mucho cariño a mi amiga Nathy Malfoy, espero lo hayas disfrutado.

 ** _No olvides dejar tu review_**

 ** _Un abrazo_**

 ** _Sta Granger_**


	10. Rompecabezas

**Rompecabezas**

* * *

Observa al techo conteniendo toda la furia posible al interior de sus ojos, cansado de ser el peón sacrificable de cada partida de ajedrez, se deja vencer por el agobio de un pasado que jamás podrá hacer diferente.

Tendido sobre una cama que no es la suya, se frota el entrecejo exprimiendo los pensamientos allí contenidos. Amaba a Hermione más allá de cualquier sustancia tangible o intangible en el mundo, lo supo desde antes que las barajas designaran su destino, era ella la única capaz de sacarlo inmune de cualquier valle de sombras, y su solo recuerdo tenía la potencia de un huracán arrasante de malos recuerdos, sueños tardíos y anhelos frustrados.

Sus piernas pesan tres veces más de lo que deberían, hace un mínimo esfuerzo por moverlas pero no le responden, no siente los músculos trabajando en sincronía para ello, sino que las percibe cómo dos grandes bolsas de algodón.

Desiste de la labor entregándose a la desidia, tampoco sabe a dónde dirigirse en ese lugar de mierda que nada tiene por ofrecerle más que amargura y reproches, cierra sus ojos privándolos del mundo exterior apretando sus parpados para concentrarse en el principio de todo.

No había sido el mismo desde aquel baile de navidad acaecido durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos, ni él, con la facilidad de invalidar a cualquiera cuando la bruma de la envidia bailaba fríamente en su interior, encontró la sagacidad de menospreciarla cómo era habitual en su relación.

Desde ahí, sin percatarse de ello, no fluían sus insultos con la misma naturalidad de antes, ella estaba en todo y todo se le parecía a ella, aunque desgarrara su piel en el cuerpo de otras mujeres frustrado por borrar esa imborrable obsesión por la bruja, al final de la noche entre la finura de sus sabanas se aovillaba como un niño abrazando el vacío que solo engañaba con el embeleso de su recuerdo.

Su madre, por los días en que la guerra había terminado, se asomó en su habitación como era habitual en ella. Conociendo a su hijo como sólo se conoce lo propio, advirtió en él los síntomas del amor. Acongojada al identificar un amor obsesivo, atípico entre los miembros de su familia, y conocedora de la causante de dicho estrago en su amado hijo, soltó la frase que el día de hoy aún retumba en su memoria con la potencia de un cañón.

—Serás la perdición de esa niña. Déjala ser feliz.

En aquel momento no entendió la profundidad de las palabras, desechó la idea, en un arrebato infantil de los muchos que gobernaban sus días. Y terco como siempre, se dedicó a asediarla, la condujo como una oveja mansa al redil de su encanto. Jamás imagino una labor más fácil que aquella considerando el carácter testarudo de la castaña, pero así era él: al terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts era un hombre sagaz, analítico, y decidido a no dejarse aplastar por nada ni por nadie.

Ese era Ronald Weasley. Aburrido de la pobreza de su familia se empecinó en alcanzar un estilo de vida capaz de borrar la miseria de su apellido, y ahí entraba Granger; no era la mujer más hermosa a su concepto, pero si la más conveniente: contaba con la total aprobación de sus padres, era diestra en cualquier actividad propuesta y por supuesto tendría un futuro brillante.

Sin embargo, pese a tenerla como un pajarito en su jaula cantando únicamente por el placer de verlo feliz, sin exigir suficiente alimento, demasiada atención o dignarse a mirar un tanto más allá de las miserias que él le ofrecía; tenía la ardiente certeza clavada en medio de sus ojos de verla partir en un segundo, hallando la fuerza de sus alas, ignorantes en el arte de volar, capaces de romper los débiles barrotes de su falso amor.

Se incorpora de la cama y camina sin prisa hacia la ventana de la habitación de Hermione, bordea la mesita de noche iluminada por una lámpara eléctrica y observa por la ventana caer la nieve. La calle desierta parece un retrato repitiéndose una y otra vez. Su mirada se pierde contra el cristal y evoca la tarde en la cual vió la débil jaula ceder.

Al salir del despacho de Hermione, su orgullo herido se desliza hacia sus puños cerrados que caen pesadamente contra su cuerpo. Está asqueado por la traición, no le importa con quien ha sido el engaño. Lo que le afecta hasta el punto de desear llorar es que la jaula no se abrió sola, y finalmente alguien le enseñará a volar a su ave. Su primer impulso es regresar para lanzarle una maldición asesina a Draco y de paso a Hermione, por tener el cinismo de dejarlo, era él quien tenía derecho a la última palabra en su relación; sin embargo, se detiene pasos antes de la puerta, así actuaría el Ronald estúpido, el que tragaba caracoles por su imprudencia, no el metódico. Reflexiona escuchando atronar su corazón con una frecuencia inusual, entiende el desespero de su cuerpo por la perdida y se resiste a la misma, Hermione Granger será suya hasta el fin de sus días.

Camina con desespero hacia la red Flu con la capa azul celeste ondeando llevada por el viento tras de sí, escoge una chimenea al azar y toma los polvos arrojándolos torpemente en el ducto. El polvillo se adhiere a los húmedos caminos de su palma, pero no repara en ello, se enfoca en su destino final: la zona de Aurores.

Se arroja de la chimenea. El entrecejo fruncido sobre la mirada seria se intercala en cada letrero presente, ha estado allí un par de veces tiempo atrás y no recuerda con exactitud la oficina de Potter, «¿A quién más podría acudir?» Sus pisadas hacen eco contra los redundantes pasillos, cuya repetitividad lo ayuda a aclarar sus pensamientos en búsqueda de un argumento sólido, captándolo en pocos segundos. Sus ojos se abren satisfechos al ver el pequeño letrero con el nombre de su amigo, sin dar lugar a la duda gira el picaporte, ansioso mueve la perilla en ambos sentidos encontrándola bloqueada.

— No hay nadie, tonto —explica una cabeza calva reducida, colgando en el marco de la puerta —Todos salieron hace unas horas y no regresaran, la jornada ya acabo.

Ronald prensa la mandíbula, sus hombros se han puesto rígidos al ver su plan fallar, no desistirá, no lo ha hecho y jamás lo hará. Saca la varita de un pequeño saquillo en su pantalón y se dispone a convocar su patronus. Su mente, nublada por las duras palabras dichas por Hermione no ubica un recuerdo feliz, todos se vician con la imagen de Malfoy y su ramito de flores en la puerta, desecha la imagen moviendo la cabeza, cierra los ojos y su cerebro vuela varios meses atrás.

Es ella, en su mente, acercándose rauda en su dirección. Él la espera con los ojos de un felino en su presa, el ruido de la gente a su alrededor de repente se detiene, porque cuando la ve a ella, nada más importa. Está a menos de un metro de distancia, él no se mueve, sabe que en un segundo ella llegara directamente a sus brazos, y así es, la recibe con un solo brazo abierto deteniendo su impacto con el pecho aprisionándola con tal fuerza que parece querer meterla dentro de su alma. La multitud enloquece, los gritos se levantan por encima de la tribuna e incluso él, desde el aire, sobre su escoba, siente que es la emoción del público que lo mantiene flotando y no la magia. Ha atrapado la Bludger en los últimos cinco segundos previos a terminar el partido contra las Arpías de Holyhead, ganando la final del torneo.

Regodeándose en la gloria de su oficio, chispas de luz se escapan de su varita y se materializan en un perro juguetón.

—Harry. Hermione está en peligro.

Minutos después, Ronald, suda mares en una diminuta oficina circular. Una mesa ocupa la mayor parte de la estancia y únicamente cinco sillas la bordean, dos de ellas ocupadas por Harry y Kingsley sentados a cada lado del nervioso pelirrojo. Desanuda su capa del cuello, liberando la presión engendrada por la mentira atascada en su garganta.

—Lo siguiente que usted diga, será su declaración oficial —aclara el Ministro con rostro agotado, no a causa de la labor del día, sino extenuado por el tartamudeo de Weasley

—Yo…Esto…los vi en la oficina…luego

—¿Necesita una poción tranquilizante Weasley? —indaga el Ministro

—No, estoy bien —dice Weasley, más para sí mismo que para los demás

—Entonces recapitulemos —orienta Harry, frotándose la sien —¿Cómo empezó todo?

Weasley se acerca a la mesa, logrando un efecto reflejo en los demás quienes se inclinan hacia adelante presos de curiosidad por la revelación a estallar.

—Yo diría que hace un par de días —empieza Ronald, inhalando por la boca y soltando las palabras a borbotones —la sentí extraña, estuvo en mi casa sintiéndose insegura, pero no era ella, parecía fuera de sí misma, como si alguien más hablara a través de ella.

Kingsley levanta la ceja, meditando las escasas posibilidades de dicho comportamiento. —¿El maleficio imperius?

—No lo sé —interrumpe Ronald —Parecía algo más oscuro.

—Y, ¿Qué sucedió hoy? —indaga Potter, deseoso de información

—Fui a visitarla, pero no era Hermione, estaba nerviosa, demacrada, diría que llena de pánico, vi el miedo en su rostro, me suplicó que me marchara —expulsa Ron, levantando la voz — Y luego, llego él, entonces la perdí, su rostro estaba en blanco y sólo lo miraba a él como embelesada. Desde ahí, todo es confuso, —susurra Ronald, agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos —tengo recuerdos de una discusión, trate de hacer reaccionar a Hermione, no lo sé Harry, creo que tal vez me borró la memoria o la modificó, no lo sé.

Harry, pasa saliva ante el sufrimiento de Ronald, quiere actuar y debe hacerlo ahora que aún tiene oportunidad de salvar a su amiga. Si existe un momento para agradecer todo lo que ha hecho por él, es ese. Cruza una mirada con Kingsley y con la certeza de dos personas conocidas por la sagacidad de sus actos, se ponen de pie y disponen del grupo de Aurores para la misión de rescate de Hermione Jean Granger.

La nieve ha cesado en el exterior, sin embargo Ronald no lo advierte, suspira volviendo sobre sus pasos para caminar alrededor de la habitación de su prometida, lleva horas escondiéndose en el ese lugar buscando evitar el trato inclemente de su familia.

Aprovechando su posición como prometido, logró hacerse de las pertenecías de Hermione cuando fue hospitalizada y con ello obtener la llave que le daba acceso a su casa, recordando con amargura sus nulos intentos por aparecerse allí o usar la red Flu.

Preso del pánico con el cual solo lidian aquellos que le deben algo a la vida, ha buscado minuciosamente cualquier rastro capaz de indicarle la más mínima pista de la relación de Hermione con Draco y a su vez limpiar cualquier cabo suelto con el impacto suficiente para quebrantar su historia.

Abrumado se deja caer en un sofá de cuero dispuesto en la sala, no ha encontrado nada y sin embargo la zozobra no lo deja en paz, extiende los brazos en el espaldar de la silla y mira sin prisas a su alrededor. No le gustaba ese apartamento como no le gustaba ninguna de las decisiones que tomaba Hermione, es decir, era estúpido vivir de esa manera contando con todas las facilidades que brindaba el mundo mágico. Ni bien se resolviera el asunto de Malfoy, presionaría a Hermione para deshacerse del lugar.

Echa la cabeza hacia atrás, posando sus ojos en el techo, una idea atraviesa su cabeza y se clava como ponzoña en los meandros de la mente. No le gusta ese apartamento porque no hay nada que le recuerde a él, no encuentra un solo indicio de una relación con Malfoy, pero tampoco ve una reducida señal si quiera de su noviazgo. Recuerda un par de fotos colgadas de él, de los padres de Hermione, de Harry, incluso algunas de Hermione con McGonagall pero no tienen ninguna foto juntos. Siempre ha estado sola, en su jaula, en sus decisiones y en su vida.

La desazón se apodera de su alma al descubrir el hecho que ha estado en el aire desde antes que su madre decretara su designio, por más que Ronald se esfuerce en domesticar a su ave, Hermione había nacido para ser libre.

* * *

Un aliento a vainilla recorre habitaciones, pasillos y vericuetos de San Mungo, las celebraciones previas a la navidad se extienden con gozo a los pacientes inconscientes de su realidad y al personal médico, a todos excepto a la hermética doctora Waas.

Ve en las palabras de Luna, una oportunidad para solucionar sus afanes médicos, la junta ya empieza a cuestionar su lentitud en el caso y se escuchan rumores de un posible cambio de sanador. No quiere entregarse a la derrota, viviendo un barniz de sosiego en las palabras de su aprendiz. Apremiada por el tiempo, modifica su rutina para tener un encuentro a primera hora del día con su paciente más rebelde.

Hermione espera sentada en el borde de su cama. Para ahogar el aburrimiento se teje una trenza en su alborotado cabello, agradece a su madre las lecciones, buscando dar una imagen digna y mostrar su persistencia.

No bien deja caer la trenza sobre el hombro derecho, atraviesa la puerta Waas seguida por Luna. Se detienen frente a la cama de Hermione quien las observa un tanto desafiante y ligeramente asustada.

—Buen día Granger. —saluda la mayor —Vengo a escuchar su propuesta

Hermione se endereza sobre su puesto, inspira el oxígeno tenso de la atmosfera y llenándose de paciencia, expresa:

—Quiero colaborar, a pesar del trato inhumano que me están dando y el indiscutible atropello a mis derechos como paciente. Voy a poner de mi parte para terminar con esto lo antes posible.

La mujer ha quedado de una pieza. Vanamente pensó en el olvido de sus acciones y ahora tendrá que asumir las consecuencias de su afanada intervención. Parpadea confusa y se recompone.

—Para empezar, debe dejarse practicar algunos exámenes —empieza Waas, estirando el cuello con aire de suficiencia —Debemos tomar algunas muestras y examinar sus recuerdos.

Hermione entrecruza los brazos sobre su pecho presionando la trenza, no se sorprende por el proceso, para ello, ha tenido mucho tiempo atando cabos, imaginando estrategias que resulten en su pronta salida y en un mejor destino para Malfoy donde quiera que se encuentre.

—Comprendo, es totalmente razonable. La revisión de mi sangre la permitiré con toda mi voluntad así que no tendrá que usar sus métodos opresivos —expresa la castaña con sarcasmo en su lengua —.Lo de mis recuerdos, imaginará que no es labor sencilla compartir mi vida privada, especialmente con usted. Para ello tengo una condición.

La sanadora se muerde su delgado labio desde adentro, la piel de su rostro enseña gruesas líneas de expresión y Hermione podría asegurar que su cabello es más blanco en esta oportunidad.

—La escucho, señorita Granger —concede la sanadora con evidente molestia

—No le permitiré a usted, ni por equivocación, entrar a mi mente. Para ello autorizare únicamente a Luna, su aprendiz, la dejare introducirse en mi memoria y tomar los recuerdos necesarios que prueben la inocencia de Draco Malfoy

Waas mira fijamente a Hermione, casi con desafío, comprende la parte importante del poder en manos de la castaña y ahora no está en posición de someterla una vez más. No puede perder más tiempo y asiente.

—Lo que usted diga, señorita Granger.

Horas después Hermione se halla encerrada con Luna, en un espacio que le da un respiro. Las paredes de la habitación color lila cambian la aburrida perspectiva de su vista habitual. Se sienta sobre una silla acolchada dejando reposar las manos sobre sus piernas cubiertas por la insulsa bata; extraña su ropa, incluso los vestidos incomodos y tacos altos que a veces debe usar en su trabajo. Recuesta la espalda contra la silla y echa un vistazo por la habitación: han dispuesto de un pensadero grisáceo, adornado con signos entrelazados y confusos, otra silla de mayor amplitud reposa en el extremo contrario del cual se halla Hermione y es ocupada por Luna.

Una ventana horizontal casi pegada al techo, le permite notar la claridad del día, un precioso cielo azul celeste con abultadas nubes blancas teñidas de naranja le dan a entender que están en pleno atardecer. La ruptura de su rutina empieza a tener un efecto abrumador, la nostalgia de imaginar todo lo que se está perdiendo la distrae de la labor a continuación.

—Hermione ¿Estas lista? —interrumpe Luna, las cavilaciones de Hermione.

—Si —contesta con un hilo de voz

—Necesito que estés tranquila, sabes que cualquier cambio brusco en tu estado de ánimo puede afectar la lectura y tal vez la veracidad de tu recuerdo…incluso en algunos casos se pierden fragmentos del recuerdo

Hermione, libera aire sonoramente entre sus labios empujando la tristeza fuera de sí, recuerda la importancia de estar concentrada y de cumplir con la única parte que podrá hacer la diferencia; en este momento no importa ella, o su estúpido orgullo «Esto es por Draco» se dice a sí misma. Cierra los ojos llevando su mente a evocar su primer visita, el olor de su piel, la sensación de su tacto, su eterna necesidad de protegerla y su pánico extremo a la diversión muggle, su rostro se ilumina por la marca de una anhelada felicidad, abriendo sus ojos chocolate los posa en Luna

—Ahora, estoy lista.

Lovegood se acerca, arrastrando la silla para detenerse frente a la Gryffindor que cierra los ojos aun obnubilada con la imagen.

— _Legeremens_

Hermione se abandona ante la tranquilidad de su compañera, no se siente invadida en absoluto y al contrario una calidez desborda por su cuerpo como no la sentía hace mucho; es como estar en medio de un sueño vivido repitiendo la experiencia del pasado, no siente vergüenza ante sus recuerdos más íntimos en compañía de Draco, ni de la emotividad de cada uno de los momentos compartidos, después de tanta ira con la vida y el mundo, revivir el amor que despierta cada respiro con Draco es un bálsamo para su alma. De vez en cuanto siente sobre su sien el toque de una varita y un hilillo tensarse halando sutilmente su piel, concediendo la sensación a los recuerdos que Luna toma para mostrarlos después en el pensadero.

Pellizca sus muslos, distraída por la idea de imaginar a la desagradable medimaga viendo a través de sus ojos, toma aire recordando la importancia de no perder la concentración y relaja sus manos. Se deja conducir hasta llegar al final de la revisión enseñando todo cuanto sabe a Luna. Una luz se apaga en su cabeza y deja un escenario oscuro, pero lleno de esperanza.

La rubia abraza a Hermione con tal calidez que no contiene sus ganas de devolverle el abrazo, recuerda lo bien que se siente el contacto humano y las gotas de llanto se acumulan entre sus pestañas. Luna se aparta depositando un beso en su frente, sorprendida por el acto, Hermione abre los ojos y ve a su amiga retirarse de la habitación.

No alcanza a cerrarse la puerta, cuando la medimaga entra acompañada de dos hombres que Hermione no conoce, se revuelve incomoda en su silla haciendo resonar el cuero bajo sus piernas.

—Hermione, estos son los aprendices que ayudaran con sus exámenes de sangre.

—¿Vienen a atarme o a tomarme por la fuerza? —pregunta la castaña, en torno sarcástico —. Les aviso que cooperare

Levantando las palmas frente a ella, asume una postura de sumisión. Disfrutando el sonoro suspiro de la sanadora.

—Las condiciones han quedado claras, Granger. Son varias pruebas de rutina, algunas más desagradables que otras. —advierte levantando una ceja y esperando la confirmación de Hermione —.Por ello necesito la ayuda de estos dos aprendices para terminarlas con rapidez.

—Antes, necesito que me aclare los detalles desagradables —Solicita Granger, inclinándose hacia delante en su asiento.

Waas, hace una mueca de incomodidad tensando los labios. Toma la silla libre de la oficina, acercándola con dificultad a Hermione, le pesa el doble de su tamaño y el aire de la habitación es tenso de una forma insoportable. Se sienta tratando de relajar sus hombros pero no lo logra. Humedece los labios y se dispone a hablar.

—Para descartar cualquier tipo de envenenamiento, maldición o encantamiento, es necesario verificar en varios fluidos y partes del cuerpo los residuos de las mismas los cuales perduran por varios días. —Wass toma un respiro evaluando la expresión inescrutable de Hermione, aprovecha el asiento libre y lo usa viendo alejarse a Hermione unos centímetros —.En su caso, señorita Granger, practicaremos todas las pruebas posibles: la primera de ellas es un test de sudor simple frotando por la palma de sus manos con un trozo de ala de Vipertooth peruano.

Hermione escucha con los ojos fijos en cada expresión de la mujer, presiente que este es el más sencillo de los exámenes y que se avecina lo peor. Pasa saliva conduciendo su postura hacia atrás y entrelaza las manos sobre su regazo.

—La segunda prueba consiste en tomar un mechón de su cabello en lo posible desde la raíz, luego lo sumergiremos en baba de plimpy y jugo del hígado de un occamy hembra.

Hermione con los labios evidentemente separados, conduce una mano a su trenza acariciándola con melancolía, valora su cabello, aunque haya tratado de domarlo y maldecido en momentos su forma salvaje. Es un parte de su autenticidad, le recuerda su origen ya que es clara herencia de su abuela materna quien en múltiples veces le ha dicho que sus rizos, son la más clara muestra de su personalidad: fuertes, rebeldes y únicos.

—Tranquila Hermione, es solo un mechón, lo tomaremos de una parte oculta en su cabeza para que no se note tanto.

Hermione suspira aliviada, pero su frente se halla fruncida en mueca de preocupación.

—El tercer y último examen es de sangre. Posaremos algunas sanguijuelas sobre su espalda para que succionen parte del fluido y con el vapor del pelaje quemado de un Jarvey revelaremos la limpieza del plasma.

—¿No me pincharan? Es decir ¿no me pueden extraer sangre a la manera muggle? —indaga la joven, con pánico en su voz

—Señorita Granger, esto es un hospital mágico y nuestros métodos son los mejores para los resultados que buscamos.

* * *

La peor de sus dolencias es el corte de cabello. Desanuda la trenza que con tanto cuidado tejió, liberando algunos nudos de cabello en el proceso. De un solo tajo cortan un rizo nacido sobre la nuca, siente la ausencia del mismo y constantemente lleva sus dedos buscando la zona, para tocar los cortos cabellos que han quedado.

Vive una experiencia desagradable ante el roce de la dermis del dragón, su textura raposa, levanta finas partes de la piel de su mano, casi imperceptibles a la vista, dejando a su paso un escozor difícil de ignorar.

Las dos eventualidades anteriores no son nada comparadas a los nervios vividos, tirada boca abajo en una camilla. Su espalda desnuda padece escalofríos erizando la piel, su frente reposa sobre sus antebrazos con el cabello cayendo desordenado a ambos lados de su cabeza. Cierra los ojos al notar gotas frías caer en su costado. Los minutos transcurren en total lentitud y poco a poco percibe algunos piquetes no tan desastrosos como los había sino más bien asemejados a la picadura de un mosquito. Al despegar las criaturas de su piel, percibe la succión de las mismas aferrándose a la piel y tirando de ella en el proceso.

Se levanta arreglando su bata cuando percibe la desaparición de los dos hombres y evalúa el resultado de la experiencia, definitivamente lo peor ha sido perder uno de sus preciados rizos.

Va a su cuarto acompañada de los dos aprendices. Aliviada del fin del proceso, con un frenesí dando círculos en su pecho siente la cercanía de la culminación en ese trágico episodio de su vida, no obstante, una burbuja de aire en su garganta le incomoda hasta el desespero, la intranquilidad de no tener nada seguro la molesta llevándola a carraspear para desprenderse de la misma.

Ya en la habitación, encuentra con sorpresa un nuevo objeto en el escaso mobiliario de la misma. Una redonda mesa plástica color marfil, reposa junto a su cama bien tendida, sobre la misma una colorida caja llama su atención. Se acerca con desconfianza, con la mano aun rozando la ausencia de cabello y se percata que el contenido de la misma, es un rompecabezas

Saca las piezas de la caja de cartón cuyo frente enseña una estúpida imagen de varios animales, entre ellos un panda, un lémur y un simio en una playa de cielos azules y blancas arenas, ninguno de ellos se encuentra dentro de su hábitat natural, siendo la idea tan ridícula que de repente le apetece retirarse a su camilla a dormir.

Su cerebro le pide a gritos estimulación, no puede contar las horas desaprovechadas sin darle un poco de trabajo diferente a pensar en Draco y necesita intentar algo diferente. Se sienta en un taburete de almohadilla negro, hallado bajo la mesa, no sin antes acomodarse la bata para que no le talle el cuero en los muslos, disponiéndose a trabajar.

Quinientas piezas caen sobre la mesilla plástica. Reclinada con los codos sobre la superficie de trabajo, recuerda los fines de semana compartidos con su padre, armando rompecabezas de tres mil fichas en una gama multicolor fraccionada del mapamundi antiguo y el jardín de las delicias, ambos cuadros de alta complejidad comparados con este trabajo infantil.

Empieza a formar los bordes pensando facilitar el trabajo sin invertir mucho tiempo en ello, parte de afuera hacia al centro encajando con prontitud varias fichas. Ha armado una cuarta parte del tablero, se sienta derecha con las manos en la cintura a observar su obra, no lleva la cuenta del tiempo gastado en ello y tampoco le importa, al final no tiene nada mejor para hacer.

Rota sus hombros y mueve sus caderas de un lado a otro para relajar la espalda y nuevamente echa un vistazo a las piezas faltantes, ensaya una y otra vez diferentes formas buscando que concuerden con la parte armada, sin embargo nada coincide. Nada es lógico en la imagen, en el tablero, ni en su vida. Una pieza no encaja dentro del rompecabezas en el cual se ha convertido su existencia «¿Por qué accedieron tan rápido a sus propuestas?» piensa, al tiempo que gira una pieza contra sus dedos, «Fácilmente me hubieran sometido nuevamente para leer mi mente y hacer esos ridículos exámenes, esto no me gusta»

Descarga su frustración sobre la mesa de plástico dando un puñetazo y arrojando las piezas al suelo en una lluvia de colores. Acto seguido, Waas, ingresa a su habitación viendo con sorpresa el desastre que Hermione ha hecho.

—Señorita Granger. —expresa con neutralidad —.En pocas horas tendremos los resultados de la muestras de cabello

—Y después ¿qué? —replica secamente la castaña

—Debemos esperar los resultados del resto de pruebas, algunas tardan un poco más de tiempo

—¿No es suficiente con mi memoria?, prácticamente ahí está todo lo que ustedes necesitan, simplemente tome mis recuerdos y compárelos con los de Draco. No hallara ninguna diferencia.

—Señorita Granger —ríe con amargura la mujer —No tenemos nada con que comparar sus recuerdos, el señor Malfoy ha perdido la memoria.

* * *

 **Hola**

Finalmente hemos llegado al último capítulo del año, las he complacido con algo de noticias sobre Malfoy, no me odien, pero amo el drama. **#iamdramaqueen.**

Les agradezco infinitamente leer esta historia, cuando empecé a escribirla no imagine ni por un segundo tener más de cien seguidores que están el día de hoy, más de 80 favoritos y 111 reviews. Bueno una tontería dirán ustedes, pero para mí es muy gratificante después de no esperar nada.

Así que les envío los mejores deseos de la vida, no solo por leerme sino porque es lindo que nos una un mismo gusto, actualicé un día antes porque mañana no tendré tiempo ni de respirar así que ya teniendo el capitulo listo ¿para qué esperar mas tiempo? ¿verdad?

Gracias a los reviews del último capítulo, es muy generoso de su parte que escriban, así sean unas cortas palabras no saben el impacto de felicidad que tiene recibir la notificación de un nuevo mensaje o review, por eso mi total cariño a **_JeAn Tonks BaEs, Doristarazona, Nitaws, Nathy Malfoy, espiroket, artemisvan89, Lita Wellington, ivicab93, redeginori, johannna, Gisell Morn,_** ** _Norely_** ** _, NarradoraNueva, Natdrac, Alice1420_** , y **_Conie23o9._**

Es genial hablar con ustedes a través de los mensajes, o en mi perfil de Facebook Sta Granger.

Espero que hayan tenido una navidad muy bonita y les deseo a todas y cada una de ustedes un año nuevo lleno de mucha felicidad y propósitos de éxito e inmenso amor para todas

No siendo más, un abrazo desde la profundidad de mi alma

 ** _No olvides dejar tu review, el ultimo del año para esta historia._**

 ** _Un abrazo enorme._**

 ** _Sta Granger._**


	11. Tormento

**Tormento**

* * *

El cráneo revienta a cada movimiento. Su vida se reduce a la sensación de hallarse en medio de una aparición interminable; inmerso en la mezcla de colores que se permite visualizar de vez en cuando por las rendijas de sus ojos, se convierten en borrones de luz que rasgan las pupilas grises en cada estúpida ocasión que se le ocurre la excelsa idea de abrir sus parpados. Pero es necesario. Su cerebro exige a gritos una explicación, cualquiera que calme su atribulado estado de ansiedad permanente.

Las voces que martillan sus oídos no cobran ningún sentido al transitar por su aparato auditivo, sólo entiende que algo grave está pasando. No es normal. Por Merlin que debe estar muriendo o de lo contrario no halla a que culpar frente al entumecimiento de su boca, de sus extremidades y de todo cuanto se siente dueño.

O no.

Aunque se revuelque en el miedo a admitirlo, no siente una mierda diferente al dolor, y eso, ya no lo hace dueño de su cuerpo. Quiere gritar, necesita pedir que paren, maldecir a la vida por llevarlo hasta ese punto ciego en el cuál no sabe ni por qué está viviendo de esa manera, pero las palabras se aferran a su garganta con garras voraces lastimando no solo allí, en la puerta de su boca, sino también hiriendo profundamente en su orgullo.

Sentirse dominado no es lo suyo.

Desde el exterior su visión es muy diferente, su cuerpo no enseña un vestigio de lo que su mente batalla. Estático, marchito y extinta su asidua apariencia lustrosa, Malfoy es un despojo de vida cubierto por una bata blanca que por su aspecto desvaído no es nueva. Su lucha interna únicamente se trasmite al exterior a través de su ceño fruncido en una visible mueca de dolor.

Waas, impasible a toda emoción ajena, da órdenes a diestra y siniestra, regodeada en la única circunstancia que le infunde placer a su vida, el poder.

Armada de valor hasta el tuétano, mueve de un lado al otro el cuerpo aparentemente inconsciente de Draco. Llevándolo a transitar por estrafalarias maquinarias, lavatorios inventivos y cualquier clase de treta que alumbre su conocimiento para comprender cuán grande es el impacto de su daño.

Sólo unas horas después del ingreso de Malfoy a San Mungo, Waas recibe los resultados. Entre empellones y codazos, la mujer se abre paso a través del despliegue de seguridad de Aurores, los curiosos aprendices y sanadores que se interponen torpemente en su camino. Es su caso. Tiene todo el poder sobre el mismo otorgado por la gloriosa autoridad del Ministro en persona.

Ingresa ruidosamente al pequeño dormitorio destinado a Malfoy, es exactamente igual al de Hermione con la única diferencia que el joven está firmemente atado con ayuda de unos hilos platinados alrededor de todo su cuerpo. La justificación no radica solamente en su alta peligrosidad para la comunidad, no, nace de la plena intención de mantenerlo con vida, cualquier ligero movimiento en su espina dorsal y su vida se quiebra para darle paso al placentero descanso de la muerte.

Un inmovilizador de cuello se ajusta a la perfección bajo su rostro inflamado por el impacto del hechizo del cual Harry se arrepiente. No lo diría en voz alta aunque se encontrase ante el beso de un Dementor, pero en su ejecución de Auror, sabe que erró en el desmedido conjuro. Ingresando tras la sanadora a la habitación, cierra la puerta a su espalda, evitando las visitas indeseadas. Se detiene junto a la mujer, quien revisa el cuerpo de Malfoy.

Si la incomodidad tuviera una imagen, Potter, sería el vivo reflejo de la misma. Observa el cuerpo con desprecio, tensa su mandíbula para no expresar el odio que le produce Malfoy como no lo hizo nunca en sus años de estudio y, la muerte con certeza, sería el único remedio para calmar dicho sentimiento.

Necesita despejarse. Camina unos cuantos pasos alrededor de la curiosa habitación, imaginaba máquinas de reanimación, tableros con figuras en zigzag, cosas propias de hospitales muggles. Evidentemente allí no. Lo único que llama su atención, es un bulto mediano en forma de lágrima que cuelga del techo sobre la cama de Malfoy. Está seguro de haberlo visto en alguna lamina de sus libros de estudio y detiene sus ojos en el por varios segundos, conminando a su memoria a recordar.

—Es el nido del Augurey —menciona Waas siguiendo la mirada de Potter y al ver la ignorancia reflejada a través de sus lentes explica —, esta ave nos ayuda a saber cuándo un paciente está cercano a la muerte, la ve acercarse, entonces lanza ciertos graznidos que son escuchados a la distancia y, a veces llegamos a tiempo.

—A veces —repite Harry en un murmuro.

La mujer, ensimismada en sus apuntes no responde, barre con la mirada los reportes comprendiendo al instante cifras y cálculos que Harry espiando desde su espalda no alcanza a discernir. Waas frunce sus labios y pasa saliva con preocupación, su respiración se ha acelerado y sin quererlo sus hombros suben y bajan con intensidad.

Recordando la presencia del Auror la sanadora esconde prontamente los reportes en el bolsillo delantero de su bata y se dirige con prisa hacia la camilla. Hace sus propias comprobaciones en el escuálido cuerpo del rubio, sus manos frías separan los párpados bajo los cuales encuentra unas pupilas de un tamaño anormal, perdidas en un delirio de inconsciencia. En un movimiento desesperado busca entre los bolsillos de su bata que parecen estar encantados por un hechizo extensor ante el sonido de pequeños cristales golpeándose unos contra otros y finalmente extrae una jeringa con un líquido de tonalidad blanca y apariencia espesa, sin el menor tacto clava la aguja en el cuello de Malfoy. El joven no se mueve, pero siente el infierno arder bajo sus músculos. El líquido se adhiere en instantes a la osamenta y permite ver cubierto por fluorescencia el esqueleto de Malfoy. Con la paciencia que jamás se ha visto en la mujer detalla palmo a palmo los rincones escondidos del cuerpo del joven. No lo toca. No se atreve a irrumpir en la estática convalecencia de su paciente, y siendo honesta consigo misma es mejor así.

Harry, evalúa con cobardía la anatomía incandescente de su enemigo, todo parece estar en orden, pero qué demonios va a saber él del cuerpo humano. Toma sus lentes con nerviosismo y los frota con rabia contra su túnica. El tiempo agota su paciencia, el cual parece burlarse de él con la lentitud que sus minutos son capaces de expandir, en parte un alivio bobo lo serena ocupando su pecho con placer, sabe que Hermione está bien y cínicamente sonríe ignorando su culpa.

Wass consuma su revista con los puños crispados. El Auror la ve girarse y enganchar sus ojos a los de él. Nota la duda en los labios de la mujer que se comprimen con indecisión. Su rango no es el indicado para escuchar el diagnóstico pero suplica a Merlín que la mujer lo ignore, o lo olvide si es que lo sabe, nadie más que él necesita de sus palabras como una medicina para calmar su alma o como un veneno para acabar de ulcerarse.

La medimaga, se permite tener una décima de simpatía por Harry, es astuta y no desaprovechará una oportunidad como ésta, tal vez en otro momento el chico le pueda devolverle el favor.

—Fue un traumatismo craneoencefálico —empieza Waas con seriedad —, aparentemente es leve ya que no se presenta una lesión abierta y su espina dorsal está en buenas condiciones.

Harry relaja los hombros, pasa saliva y alcanza a curvar sus labios en señal de alivio.

—Sin embargo —retoma la mujer contrayendo el rostro —, las secuelas pueden ser peligrosas en este caso, su incapacidad para despertar es preocupante y…

Deja la frase en el aire interrumpida por un graznido propio de otro mundo que despedaza la tranquilidad y se apodera del lugar. Harry lleva sus manos con fiereza para cubrir sus oídos, lleno de vana esperanza de aislar el estrépito taladrante en sus tímpanos. Examina desesperado el entorno y lo único fuera de lugar es un cuello verdoso saliendo con desespero del capucho colgante culminado en un pico curvado de tonos amarillos el cual expulsa sin clemencia la algarabía que despabila a todos los individuos cercanos al cuarto.

Waas, desenvaina su varita y aplica un hechizo silenciador al animal que continúa moviendo su pico y cabeza en múltiples direcciones, ya sin efecto sonoro. Dirige sus ojos azules inyectados de angustia al paciente. Él, con movimientos violentos se agita una, dos, tres veces, y un sinnúmero de ocasiones que ella no alcanza a contar pues ahora se concentra en la premura de girar el cuerpo convulsionante; a pesar de su figura menuda, la fuerza en sus brazos brota de lugares inesperados y logra su objetivo, mantiene la cabeza del joven sobre la almohada y ruega a sus ancestros que la enajenación termine pronto.

Harry, permanece petrificado con las manos aun cubriendo sus oídos a pesar que el único sonido preponderante es la respiración ahogada de Malfoy, quien expulsa una baba espesa por sus labios. Los ojos desorbitados de Potter, detallan la agonía en el cuerpo insulso que se sacude como si de una figura de trapo se tratase, alcanza a detallar desde su petrificación los ojos perdidos de Malfoy y la responsabilidad de su sufrimiento lo agobia.

No puede más con la escena y sale precipitadamente de la habitación. No ha dado más allá de un paso fuera tan sólo al cruzar la puerta y ve la cabellera rojiza de Ronald lanzarse hacia él.

El jugador ha esperado pacientemente cualquier noticia a su favor. No se ha despegado de Harry desde su denuncia en el Ministerio, incluso ha sido un satisfecho espectador del ataque hacia la pareja de enamorados. Tan inmerso ha estado en su enfermizo juego de control que ni siquiera su parodia le ha dado el suficiente ingenio para preguntar por la salud de Hermione. Sólo se alimenta de una voraz sed de venganza que infla su espíritu y le da la tranquilidad que todo saldrá según su acomodo, seguro de su grandioso plan, tiene la plena certeza que Malfoy asumirá un castigo que lo mantendrá alejado de Hermione.

Por su bien espera que así sea.

—Dime Harry ¿Qué ha pasado? —susurra, conduciendo a Harry a las sillas del corredor.

Mecánicamente el joven Auror imita los pasos de su amigo quien se sienta primero no sin antes acomodar de manera prolija su túnica de juego, frota sus ojos teñidos con unas pequeñas ojeras producto de las últimas horas de agitación. Acto seguido Harry lo imita; deja caer el peso de su cuerpo contra la silla aplastando la túnica que tanto orgullo le ha hecho sentir. Devastado por la inminencia de su despido daría todo su dinero en Gringotts por cambiar de lugar con cualquiera. Pega su cabeza contra la pared y con la manga de su toga seca algunas gotitas de sudor de su piel traslúcida por la angustia.

—Ronald, esto es grave, más de lo que imaginé —dice con el poco aliento que consigue reunir.

—Magia Oscura ¿verdad? —asegura el pelirrojo con las aletas de la nariz dilatadas y una sonrisa mal disimulada —. Ese Malfoy debió usar un viejo hechizo en Hermione, ese maldito es peligroso.

—No, no es a eso a lo que me refiero —aclara Harry, parpadeando confuso, pasa saliva despejando su garganta para continuar —, es Malfoy, él está grave. Creo que no va a sobrevivir.

—Pues mejor —se alegra, levantando la voz más de lo debido —, ese remedo de mortífago ha tenido demasiada suerte, ya es momento que pague algo.

—No digas estupideces —debate Harry, incorporándose y propinándole un golpe seco en la cabeza —. Si Malfoy muere, es mi culpa. ¿No lo entiendes? Esta allá adentro, mas muerto que vivo. Lo voy a perder todo, y sin una confesión Ron. Esto está mal.

—Pero con Hermione bastará ¿no? —discrepa, tratando de convencerse de alguna solución

—No, Ron —susurra con tristeza, frotando su frente —. No es suficiente. En caso que Malfoy muera, aparentemente la comunidad mágica estará libre de peligro y, eso será un alivio para el Ministerio; pero no para Hermione. No sabemos qué planes tenía Malfoy, si no llegamos a conocer que hechizo utilizó y con qué fin, Hermione podrá ser sometida a cualquier método para obtener la información. Podría ser una habitante permanente de San Mungo.

Ronald abre la boca varias veces buscando las palabras entre su lengua. No las tiene. Y el pánico, el cual había mantenido a kilómetros de distancia, se acerca a pasos agigantados abrazándolo para no soltarlo. No es eso lo que quiere para Hermione. La necesita libre y dispuesta para él. Se deja invadir por el frío que se desplaza sin clemencia por sus extremidades y lo deja anclado a esa silla en aquel pasillo interminable, tan extenso como sus mentiras, su cobardía y su inseguridad.

* * *

A pocos pasos del dúo, una figura se escurre con facilidad entre los pasillos de San Mungo. Inadvertido por su inmaculado traje de aprendiz, un joven que nada tiene que ver con el caso ha permanecido convenientemente atento a la conversación. Su apariencia pequeña, frágil, casi insignificante le ha permitido en varias ocasiones sustraer información y venderla a cualquier periódico dispuesto a conseguir noticias de manera fraudulenta.

Tiene una socia habitual, ella, oculta bajo un antejardín cercano al hospital, espera a su informante de turno. Cubierta con un pesado abrigo color mostaza que envuelve su humanidad, amoldándose descaradamente a la forma de su cuerpo, desde la punta de la cabeza hasta los tobillos, abraza un bolso de piel de serpiente. Aguarda, acosada por el inclemente frio, las primicias que encenderán los ánimos entre los magos lectores y entre los que no. Por supuesto, no todos los días se encuentra en un hospital a la heroína de guerra y al exmortífago por excelencia.

—Cariño, ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? —exclama Skeeter, con su voz disonante al ver al minúsculo joven acercarse a ella —. No importa precioso, cuéntamelo todo —diciendo esto convoca una vuelapluma dorada con incrustaciones de piedras color magenta, acompañada de una pequeña libreta.

—Adentro están Potter y Weasley —expresa él joven que no pasa los veinte años, tembloroso por la baja temperatura.

—Interesante muñeco, pero ¿cuál de todos los Weasley? —indaga, ávida de información, observándolo por encima de sus anteojos.

—El que juega quidditch —aclara, frotando sus lívidos brazos.

—Me encanta —felicita Skeeter, enrollando los dedos entre sus rizos —, esto va a ser un drama, ya imagino el titular. Cuéntame más querido.

—La señorita Granger está en la planta de daños provocados por hechizos, en una habitación del área ambulatoria —informa el joven distraído por el rápido movimiento de la pluma en el aire —. El señor Malfoy, está en el área de cuidados intensivos, parece que va a morir.

—¡Ah! —ahoga un grito cargado de emoción, separando sus labios teñidos de rojo carmin —. Y que SEÑOR drama sabes, ¿qué ha pasado? —solicita al tiempo que con su mano acaricia el rostro helado del joven.

—Parece que el señor Malfoy hechizó a la señorita Granger, dijeron algo de magia oscura, es un problema grande con el Ministerio y la comunidad mágica. Potter lo atacó y casi lo mata.

—Esto será regio —un brillo de avidez ilumina sus ojos tras los lentes, amasa en su imaginación la crónica sensacionalista por la que le pagarán hasta tres veces más de su inversión en el informante —. ¿Tienes algo más?

El joven niega con vehemencia, y abre sus ojos devorando con ellos la bolsa en las manos blanquecinas de la bruja. Su contenido, unos cuantos galeones que suenan estrellándose unos contra otros en el intercambio. Desaparece tan rápido como apareció, del mismo modo que Rita.

* * *

Waas, desliza unos mechones canos detrás de su oreja. Con desgano extrae su varita de la bata y elimina el hechizo silenciador del ave que observa desde su altura, ya calmada.

Los párpados caen con cansancio en el semblante, está agotada por el esfuerzo de lidiar con el cuerpo de Malfoy después de la intensa convulsión, su rostro pálido se salpica con remolinos acalorados en sus mejillas brillantes a causa del sudor, descansa las manos en su cintura dejando sus ojos azules fijos en el cuerpo malogrado del joven.

El efecto del medicamento ha culminado y los huesos ya no son visibles. Su piel, de apariencia cadavérica, muestra los surcos superficiales, y pasajeros producidos por la lucha de la convulsión con el roce de los hilos alrededor de su cuerpo.

Sí Potter no acabó con la vida de Malfoy, lo harán las secuelas del ataque, sabe por la experiencia de su trabajo que de continuar así, el joven, podrá entrar en un irreparable estado de coma en cualquier momento.

Despeja la frente de Draco oculta por algunos cabellos pegados a la misma, el sudor impregna su rostro atormentado por el desgaste. Su visión no es la de un joven descansando tranquilo, es más bien parecida a la de un niño a punto de echarse a llorar. Con las sábanas que lo cobijan, la medigama, limpia los restos de saliva que se han escapado por entre los labios entreabiertos que no pueden expresar absolutamente nada.

La mente de Malfoy hecha brumas por fin encuentra un reposo en su tormento. Se deja llevar por la tranquilidad de su cuerpo entregándose a un sueño confuso que bien podría ser una pesadilla, pero no la siente así, no podría ser algo malo cuando siente la tranquilidad que lo acompaña.

No ve nada, sólo una oscuridad reinante a su alrededor, cubierta de un calor que revive las fibras de su cuerpo una a una, con paciencia, sin afán; con desenvoltura siente que se va adueñando de algunas partes en su humanidad.

La textura suave se desliza hacia su rostro y lo acaricia con una ternura que no es la de su madre, es tan familiar y al mismo tiempo desconocida. El dorso de su mano se deja atrapar por unos dedos que lo envuelven con suavidad, no los ve, pero bendito Salazar, se siente tan agradable que no le importa cegarse ante su contacto. Los aferra con la necesidad con la cual retiene a la vida pero la sensación no es sólida, se convierten en una masa gelatinosa y escurridiza que se escabulle entre su piel, por más que busca ansioso entre ese mar de lobreguez siente una lija rasgar sobre su piel, desprendiendo todo bienestar, siendo arrastrado nuevamente a ese vacío de aparición que lo pone a dar vueltas y vueltas sobre sí mismo, hasta que los ojos se abren de física angustia.

La luz se cuela por sus pupilas bañadas en mercurio y rodeadas de venillas latentes. Sobre su cabeza vislumbra lo que parece ser una anciana que lo observa con rostro aliviado según entendería él. Su visión es borrosa y confusa, sabe que está acostado pero el mundo no para de girar a su alrededor.

¿Dónde diablos estaba metido? Sus ojos se escurren por la habitación llena de luz. Hiere cada tramo observado, como ácido derramado en el iris, pero necesita observar, verse en un lugar seguro. Su cabeza parece estar atada, o tal vez ya no puede siquiera moverse. Nada de lo que captan sus pupilas cobra sentido para él.

Abre la boca para preguntar «¿Dónde estoy?» escucha la pregunta en su cabeza, pero de sus labios solo salen balbuceos sin sentido, entonces, la aparente calma de la mujer se transforma en temor.

Ve su rostro acercarse a él y la varita en punta brillando alumbrar sus ojos, enceguece como ninguna otra cosa en el mundo, cierra los párpados, enojado y percibe la brusquedad de un tacto que los separa descubriéndolos para chocar con la descarga de luz.

Un segundo después, con alivio ve la luz desvanecerse y cierra las puertas al mundo desesperado de su propia impotencia. Una bola de miedo incrustada en no sabe dónde le impulsa dos pequeñas lagrimas que se aplastan contra sus pestañas, ¿Qué le está pasando?, en ¿qué clase de remedo de persona se ha convertido que no puede ni articular sus propias palabras?. Hace tan solo unas horas calculaba mentalmente y sin dilación las cifras ganadas como accionista en _Nimbus Racing Broom Company_ y ahora es simplemente un despojo que no puede ni limpiarse la baba.

Con los ojos aún bloqueados a voluntad, decide mover alguna parte de su cuerpo libre de la opresión que siente. Son sus manos las que advierten el alivio de las ataduras y trata de moverlas, la señal es enviada por su cerebro al instante pero el movimiento tarda siglos en ser ejecutado. Un quejido infla su garganta y abre los ojos para buscar alguna solución en la mujer.

Ella, pacientemente lo observa con el entrecejo fruncido, de pie, junto a su cama, no se ha ido a pesar de su indiferencia.

—Señor Malfoy, soy su sanadora Waas. Usted se encuentra en el hospital San Mungo. Tuvo un traumatismo craneoencefálico —aclara con serenidad.

El rostro de Malfoy se inunda de aparente confusión. Las palabras llegan a él de forma pausada y lejana y tarda varios minutos en comprender algunas de ellas, en el proceso empuja sin misericordia a su mente para que trabaje de la manera habitual. El esfuerzo trae consigo un punzante dolor de cabeza.

Waas, ve cada uno de los signos propios de la condición médica del joven. Comprueba el aturdimiento al ver su aspecto agotado y desorientado. Su frente se cubre con más arrugas de las que ya posee al dilucidar que su trabajo no será fácil, convoca una silla junto a la cama y se acomoda en ella, posando una de sus manos sobre el tacto de Draco, quien la observa mordiéndose un labio en frustración.

—Señor Malfoy, cualquier lesión en la cabeza es de consideración —continua desanudando el inmovilizador de cuello.

De inmediato Draco percibe el alivio en la libertad de movimiento. Comprueba, con una parsimonia impropia de él, el privilegio de girar su cabeza, la cual no termina de dolerle, como si su cráneo se hubiera astillado en dos.

—Ahora está bajo observación médica hasta que yo pueda determinar la gravedad de su accidente. ¿Comprende lo que le estoy diciendo?

—Ssssssi —emite con la dificultad de un bebé tratando de hablar, la torpeza de su lengua lo asusta como nada en la vida lo ha hecho, sin quererlo, su respiración arrítmica contrae y eleva su pecho con una intensidad innecesaria.

—Voy a desatarlo por unos minutos para verificar sus reflejos ¿está bien?

Waas no espera respuesta. Con la agilidad de su varita, conjura algunas palabras y los lazos se evaporan en el aire dando paso a nubes de humo plateado flotando en la estancia. La mujer termina el proceso y en su sosegado cerebro, Malfoy termina de comprender las palabras dichas un minuto atrás.

El cuerpo entumecido no le responde, después de ser un hábil jugador de quidditch conoce cada uno de sus músculos y la manera de hacerlos ejecutar maniobras inimaginables, sin embargo allí, en esa camilla, el cuerpo rebelde se toma su tiempo en actuar. Mordiendo un labio y parte de su lengua, el esfuerzo es notorio en las venas de su frente expuestas, aguanta la respiración como si en el hecho de contenerla, obtuviera la energía indispensable del movimiento.

Inicialmente su brazo derecho es el primero en cooperar. Se eleva unos cuantos centímetros por encima del colchón y cae con un ruido sordo amortiguado por la sábana.

Expulsa el aire en medio de un quejido y su corazón empieza a bombear de manera frenética.

Waas, tensa la mandíbula y contrae el gesto. No le agrada lo que ve. Sin quererlo, en su cabeza repite una antigua oración aprendida años atrás por su abuela, le reza a los santos de la vida, de la muerte para que ayuden a Malfoy. Le recuerda a su hijo y difícilmente puede poner por encima de sus emociones su profesionalismo. No conoce bien el caso, ni entiende a qué va tanta protección por parte del Ministerio, pero no le parece justo desperdiciar la vida por una chica insignificante descansando unos niveles a distancia.

Draco entre tanto, cierra los ojos y se concentra en levantar sus piernas, por lo menos una de ellas. No encuentra el camino conducente de corriente enérgica a través de los músculos, las venas o lo que sea en su organismo que lo ayude a despegar sus extremidades de la cama que lo atrae con el máximo magnetismo.

Su cabeza arde por la presión del miedo. Hace un nuevo intento por el milagro de animar su pierna, sostiene la respiración, obligando a su corazón a estrellarse contra el pecho y trepar por su torso buscando un poco de aire. Lo escucha desde adentro, estallar una y otra vez, sin ceder a abrir los conductos para el preciado elemento.

Entonces, el palpitar es interrumpido por un graznido ingente materializado en una arcada que atraviesa sus labios. Un temblor sinuoso de la punta de los pies hasta su platinada cabellera lo agita sin misericordia, tumbándolo de la camilla y dejándolo suspendido en contra de la gravedad.

Waas, los sostiene flotando, en medio de un hechizo. Draco se agita en el aire, sus músculos visiblemente tensos tratan de volver en sí, de regular su cuerpo y reposar en paz. Su esfuerzo se ve reducido por la severidad de la nueva convulsión.

La mujer pasa saliva y ahoga un lamento, no a causa del esfuerzo. Gira su rostro, tensa y eleva la vista hacia el pájaro que grazna sin pausa, con los ojos fijos en la puerta.

* * *

 **Holi**.

Aquí estoy de vuelta.

Espero que hayan tenido un genial comienzo de año, sea en lo que ocupen su vida espero mucha felicidad para ustedes, no todo puede ser drama.

Perdón la tardanza pero con las fiestas de fin de año y mi trabajo, estaba muy ajustada de tiempo; mi propósito es actualizar cada quince días, espero no me odien por el sufrimiento de Draco, pero el drama es necesario y lo amo.

Agradezco que continúen leyéndome y todo el apoyo que recibo por parte de ustedes, son las mejores y la aprecio infinitamente. Y doy una bienvenida a las personas que han comenzado a seguir la historia.

Un beso a las que me escribieron en el último capítulo **_Muselina Black_** , **_Conie23o9_** ** _,_** ** _NarradoraNueva_** ** _,_** ** _Natdrac_** ** _,_** ** _JeAn Tonks BaEs_** ** _,_** ** _Nitaws_** ** _,_** ** _Norely,_** ** _artemisvan89_** ** _,_** ** _redeginori_** ** _,_** ** _espiroket_** ** _,_** ** _Nathy Malfoy,_** ** _Lita Wellington_** ** _,_** ** _Dey Malfoy_** y **_Alice1420_**

Espero que como propósito de año nuevo hayan pensado en el de dejar más reviews jejejeje, de verdad es muy bonito leerlas.

También escribí un pequeño One Shot llamado **Su Universo en Alaska** , (Draco no sufre) es bastante romántico, así que si quieren pasen por ahí y lean un ratito.

 ** _No olvides dejar tu review._**

 ** _Un abrazote._**

 ** _Sta Granger._**


	12. Cascarón

**Cascarón**

* * *

El sol centellea sobre un par de alas blancas, batiéndose con ferocidad contra una corriente de aire que se abre camino sin reparo entre las plumas despeinadas de un cisne.

La insondable fuerza del ave, contrasta con la tranquilidad de un cielo azul sin nubes en la atmósfera y la calidez del manto solar acariciando de manera uniforme el blanco rostro de Draco. Él, de pie al borde de un insondable lago, abarca con su mirada la bóveda celeste detallando con cariz curioso la voluntad del animal que aparentemente se dirige hacia él.

Debería moverse, toda la lógica del contexto le grita a sus músculos que se aparten de allí o será lastimado por la inminente colisión del animal, sin embargo sus pies se anclan al piso y sus brazos se separan del cuerpo abriéndolos en cruz.

No imagina daño más bello que ese.

Sólo unos cuantos centímetros lo separan de la fiereza del ave apuntándole con su pico naranja con visos negros, entonces decide cerrar los ojos y esperar la dolorosa unión.

Su mente calcula el momento exacto y sin querer los párpados se unen con presión estrujando sus rubias pestañas en la acción. Es entonces, cuando su cuerpo se ve envuelto por la tibieza de otro, y unos labios ansiosos se posan sobre su cuello llenándolo de besos.

Draco, abre los ojos confuso, cegado por unos breves instantes a causa del ondulante reflejo del sol en la superficie del agua inundando todo cuanto ve. Lleva una mano por delante de las ranuras de sus ojos ocultando sus pupilas del brillo y un mechón rizado cosquillea en su barbilla tirando de la comisura de sus labios para hacerlo sonreír.

Baja la mirada con el creciente anhelo palpitando entre sus costillas y su vista se estrella con los ojos chocolate saturados de lo que él podría entender como amor.

Un sueño. De qué otra manera podría estar Hermione Granger aferrada a él como si fuera el resguardo perfecto en medio de una tormenta. Su rostro se tensa en una mueca de amargura, y la manzana en su garganta sube y baja ahogando la tristeza que se origina en la frustración de su cobardía, nunca ha tenido el valor suficiente para acercarse a ella de una manera amable y de seguro nunca lo tendrá.

El travieso viento alborota la cabellera de Hermione quien trata de atraparla entre sus manos y en el proceso roza varias veces el rostro del Slytherin, la aflicción se borra dando paso a la ternura.

Con un leve atisbo de consciencia de esos brevísimos momentos de lucidez que se tienen durante los sueños, entiende que la fantasía tendrá fin para dar paso a la fría realidad. Con una ansiedad impropia de él, rodea la cintura de Hermione entre sus brazos hundiendo su nariz en las enredadas hebras castañas, aspira su olor inmensamente familiar a pesar de estar seguro de ser la primera vez que percibe su fragancia tan de cerca. Sus labios cubren de besos la frente y la nariz respingada como un tobogán que lo conduce directamente hacia los labios glotones de Hermione que se separan de buena gana para recibir la humedad de su boca.

Fundidos en ese beso, una melodía lejana susurrada por las ramas de los árboles llega a sus oídos, los cuales no alcanzan a comprender las palabras de una canción la cual está seguro no conocer aunque el ritmo se adhiera a la finura de su piel erizando los vellos a su paso.

Hermione culmina el beso deslizando su nariz por el cuello de Malfoy aspirando su esencia, remata su recorrido en la clavícula de Malfoy y conduce sus manos a través de la espalda del rubio, estremecido por el placer de recibir un mimo por parte de la inalcanzable Granger. Ella tararea la tonada desde su garganta vibrando las notas en el pecho de Malfoy quien aumenta la presión de su abrazo permitiendo a su rostro cubrirse de los cabellos enrevesados de Hermione.

El viento se desliza sin vergüenza a través de la ropa acariciando con sus uñas de hielo la piel de Hermione quien se sacude, silenciando su canto ante el castañeteo de sus dientes. En el acto, Draco frota con sus manos la dermis de la joven de manera protectora sintiendo como el cuerpo de ella se deshace entre sus manos dejando tras de sí un regreso de plumas arrastradas por el viento.

Un golpe seco lo despierta de su trance, enfoca su mirada un tanto borrosa sobre la sanadora quien le sonríe, acercándose a la camilla que se ha amoldado con perfección a su cuerpo.

—Señor Malfoy ¿Cómo se siente? —indaga con voz pausada, al tiempo que convoca una silla para sentarse a un nivel aceptable. No lo ha visto en ese grado de consciencia y espera paciente su respuesta.

Él la reconoce al instante, ha visto a la mujer durante los últimos dos días luchar con todas las fuerzas de su tenacidad para recuperar su maltratado cuerpo, ha acompañado sus noches de espanto y sus días de delirio hasta ser la persona medianamente recuperada que es en el momento.

Es la primera vez que la escucha con claridad sin el agotador estorbo de entrar en un mar de convulsiones y reventarse los tímpanos con los desagradables graznidos del ave que aparentemente ya no reside en su habitación.

— Creo que mucho mejor —responde, sorprendido de su voz rasposa y seca.

Sus manos tratan de moverse hacia la garganta viéndose frenadas por un obstáculo que no lastima, pero impide su movilidad. La curiosidad se desliza por el resto de su cuerpo y comprueba que todas sus conexiones funcionan bien, sin dolor, sólo que una inmensa atadura lo mantiene sujeto a la cama.

Inclina lo máximo que puede su cabeza para divisar el panorama observando los hilos de plata alrededor de su humanidad, con el ceño fruncido escruta a la sanadora quien se mantiene hermética sentada junto a él.

—Veo que puede hablar con mayor facilidad —reconoce la mujer, al tiempo que extrae una libreta de su bolsillo acompañada de una pluma.

Draco la observa registrar con movimientos de muñeca pausados y dedicados, sus ojos grises ruedan por la habitación sin la mínima intención de detallarla. Con gesto concentrado explora en sus recuerdos los momentos previos al hospital.

De manera lejana se percibe en la oficina de su mansión frente a pilas de facturas acumuladas, la llegada del correo interrumpe sus labores y luego una invitación estrujada entre sus manos hace eco en sus dedos que aplastan las sábanas arrugadas bajo su cuerpo. Con frustración cierra los ojos y algunas imágenes sin conexión aparecen tras sus párpados: el cuerpo desnudo de Hermione reposando sobre su pecho, un resbaladizo suelo de hielo, los fuegos artificiales retumbando en el cielo y la lenta melodía de su sueño.

Abre los ojos contrariado y un vacío de angustia se alberga en su estómago. ¿Eran reales estas imágenes en su cabeza o tan solo eran sueños lúcidos?, demasiado lúcidos para su concepto.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí? —demanda con autoridad, sin lograr el efecto esperado por la debilidad en la voz.

La mujer se envara presionando la espada contra la silla, tensa los labios tomándose algunos segundos para responder.

—No soy la persona indicada para aclarar esa cuestión —replica Waas, revolviéndose incomoda en la silla —. Dígame ¿Siente mareo, náuseas o dolor de cabeza?

—No —responde Malfoy, de manera tajante.

La fina arruga que aparece en su entrecejo no puede ser ocultada ante las cavilaciones de su situación. Analiza el contexto y su mente hábil de Slytherin no se ha perdido en trayecto: evidentemente está recluido en un hospital, la insulsa bata en su cuerpo se lo recuerda de manera permanente, pero las ataduras fijas alrededor del mismo no tienen ninguna lógica y mucho menos la nula explicación acerca de su condición médica. Se supone que la mujer ahí sentada evitando su mirada es su doctora.

Irritado ante la escasez de información decide interrumpir la escritura parsimoniosa de la sanadora.

—¿Cuándo me va a dar de alta? —pregunta, recuperando su tono soberbio y dirigiéndole una mirada henchida de impaciencia.

—No lo sé aún —responde paciente Waas, acerca su varita iluminada a los ojos de Malfoy y comprobando con una sonrisa la normalidad de sus pupilas.

—¿Por qué estoy atado? —indaga una vez más—, ¿estoy loco?, ¿me hago daño a mí mismo?, ¿soy un peligro para la sociedad?

Sus preguntas exasperan a Waas. Un resoplido sale victorioso por sus labios mientras que una de sus blancas y arrugadas manos cubren la boca, para evitar decir algo inapropiado y se dejar caer amortizada en el regazo.

—Verá Señor Malfoy —replica sofocando el fastidio—, un par de personas necesitan hablar con usted, estoy segura que ellos sabrán darle más información que yo.

Sin darle tiempo a una nueva pregunta, la sanadora se levanta y dirige con pisadas firmes hacia la puerta, los dramas nunca han sido lo suyo y Malfoy no será la excepción a su regla. Gira el pomo de la puerta y la abre dejando entrar una corriente de aire con olor a vainilla, su cuerpo se mantiene en el interior de la habitación, mientras su cabeza por fuera curiosea en búsqueda de las personas de su interés.

Malfoy entretanto, lucha fieramente por liberarse. Sus cabellos vuelan en diferentes direcciones forcejeando con los hombros, batiendo las piernas y revolviendo las caderas. Su fina piel enrojece sin lograr aflojar las sogas un sólo centímetro. Agotado y sin aliento, traga saliva y se rinde, su cabeza cae contra la almohada la cual no logra opacar el retintín de varias pisadas en su habitación.

Intrigado por los visitantes que alumbraran su conocimiento, levanta la mirada conectándola con unos lentes redondos que atraviesan la puerta, siendo bien conocidos en su pasado.

Masculla una maldición por lo bajo y sin apartar sus ojos de Harry trata de mantener toda la dignidad que el hecho de estar desprotegido y en bata hasta los muslos le puede brindar. Ambos se retan con la mirada, no logran ocultar los años de disgusto que la adultez no ha conseguido reparar y este escenario de notable desventaja no ayuda a aliviar la tensión palpable en el ambiente.

Los ojos grises fijos en Potter no divisan la enorme figura vestida con una brillante túnica vinotinto y un gorro que a su vez cubre la lustrosa calva oscura del Ministro de Magia.

—Malfoy —expresa Harry, arrastrando las palabras cuando finalmente llega al borde del catre.

—Potter —responde el rubio, los tendones en el cuello son evidentes generados por la inclinación de la cabeza al divisar ante los pies de su cama al memorable niño que vivió.

Tras de su enemigo, una voz amable acercándose, se cuela entre la espesura de la atmósfera.

—Señor Malfoy, nuestra misión aquí es estrictamente oficial —interrumpe Kingsley, notando los antiguos rencores del par de jóvenes revividos.

El hombre camina en su dirección, guía su gruesa mano a atrapar el sombrero como antigua señal de cortesía y se sienta con desenfado sobre la silla anteriormente ocupada por Waas, quien observa expectante desde la puerta, y explaya su túnica sobre ambas piernas ampliamente separadas una de la otra.

Buscando franquear la distancia entre ellos, inclina su cuerpo hacia la figura recostada de Malfoy quien lo evalúa con desconfianza y un cierto grado de esperanza difícil de enmascarar.

El silencio en la habitación es abrumador y el único que parece estar disfrutando la incomodidad del momento es Kingsley.

—Seguramente se habrá preguntado por qué aún permanece en San Mungo bajo estas condiciones —continúa, esbozando una sonrisa ladeada —, usted tiene una severa denuncia en su contra a la cual necesitamos hacerle el debido seguimiento.

Los ojos grises no pueden ocultar el pánico controlando su respiración, ha tratado de mantenerse dentro de los rigurosos límites de la ley y evadiendo el mayor contacto con la sociedad para evitar rumores indebidos sobre su vida.

—¿Denuncia? —susurra Malfoy, tan profundamente confundido que las náuseas negadas previamente se hospedan en su vientre, secando el camino hacia la boca y le cortan la respiración.

—Si, maldito bastardo, no finjas ser inocente —sisea Harry, con la varita oculta entre su túnica apuntando directo a Malfoy.

—Shh —calla Kingsley, dirigiendo una mirada de desaprobación a Harry.

La inseguridad de mantener a Potter en el caso lo desborda, aprecia la buena intención del joven pero lo exaspera en exceso la impulsividad del mismo. Ni el mejor entrenamiento para Aurores ha logrado quebrar su carácter recio e imprimirle un toque de humanidad cuando su juicio se cubre de subjetividades.

—Disculpe a mi Auror, Señor Malfoy —excusa con voz calmada y profunda, la honestidad de sus ojos negros se posan sobre la pálida tez de Malfoy—, el asunto que nos tiene aquí es de máxima delicadeza. Partimos de una denuncia recibida hace un par de días en nuestro despacho en su contra, dicha queja involucra a una empleada del Ministerio y la posibilidad que usted bajo el efecto de magia oscura la estaba manipulando con el fin de obtener información o llevar a cabo un delito.

Draco escucha con atención cada palabra apresando cada una de ellas, no ha tenido conexión con nadie del Ministerio y honestamente prefiere mantener su distancia con éste.

—Nada de lo que usted dice explica por qué estoy en un hospital —interrumpe Malfoy sofocando el miedo en su garganta.

Kingsley entorna los ojos, ladeando la cabeza promovido por la confusión de la frase. Y sin que se lo hubiese preguntado, Malfoy, decide aclarar la duda.

—No recuerdo mucho, y por mucho me refiero a nada —confiesa con el orgullo herido de mostrarse débil ante el nefasto de Potter.

—No te atrevas a mentir sabandija —sisea Harry sin darle un tramo de credibilidad a Malfoy. Y sin meditar mucho sus acciones, descubre la varita firme aún en dirección al paciente, y articula—. Legeremens

Una onda transparente es arrojada a través del trozo de madera chocando en el rostro sorprendido de Malfoy, sin mostrar un mínimo de decoro se adentra en los laberínticos episodios de la infancia del Slytherin, avanzando a grandes pasos por los miedos, incertidumbres y frustraciones que con tanto recelo se ha preocupado en ocultar del mundo.

Sus intentos de frenar el hechizo son infructuosos, los años sin práctica no secundaron la intención de expulsar a Potter de su mente.

Sin embargo, en el último punto, en el riguroso instante en el cual la reproducción lo muestra observando la funesta invitación y reviviendo los sentimientos de inminente perdida y lo siguiente que San Potter vera de manera irrevocable es la imagen de Hermione desnuda sobre su cuerpo, recupera su invaluable talento y bloquea su cabeza impidiéndole al despreciable intruso continuar con su irrespetuosa búsqueda.

La acción es secundada por el rostro desencajado de Kingsley alzando su voz por encima del techo para reclamar.

—Es suficiente Potter. Retírese.

Su cuerpo, de pie, tiembla como el de una bestia a punto de atacar, la indignación pesa en su corazón por el afecto desmedido que siente por el chico, no obstante prefiere darle supremacía a su principio más importante, «todas las vidas tienen el mismo valor».

Está familiarizado con las demandas que podría tener el Ministerio si se conoce de las irracionales tácticas empleadas por Potter bajo su vigilancia, eso sin mencionar las exorbitantes sumas de dinero que ha debido desembolsar para la curación de Malfoy importando productos desde lugares recónditos y de especies en casi al borde de la extinción para una sanación efectiva.

Su lugar en el Ministerio está en peligro y sin importar los esfuerzos titánicos para mantener en reserva la condición de Draco, es la comidilla de Skeeter en los diarios.

Un largo suspiro es escupido a través de sus labios, se deja caer sobre la silla y descuelga los hombros al ver salir a Potter de la habitación con la rabieta de un adolescente reprendido. Recupera el aliento en varias respiraciones, y sus ojos se posan en Malfoy en evidente gesto de disculpa.

—¿Es cierto lo que dice?, Malfoy, le pido que no mienta porque de todas formas usaremos veritaserum y será peor para usted si nos enteramos de los contrario.

Malfoy parpadea aturdido recuperando su mente, asiente sin mucho ánimo, desearía recordar más de lo que puede.

—Puede comprobarlo si gusta —expresa con desdén —, no puedo hacer mucho desde mi posición y ustedes al parecer se aprovecharan de eso.

—No nos juzgue de esa manera por favor, lo que le sucedió no es habitual. Nosotros tuvimos dificultades en el proceso de detención —acota, esperando que sus palabras sean suficientes para apaciguar a Malfoy.

—Acaso ¿me rehusé a ser detenido? —pregunta, incrédulo de su propio comportamiento.

—No fue así —responde el Ministro, observando el pulido suelo blanco —, por eso también le ofrezco disculpas. Fue un error de procedimiento.

—¿Qué va a pasar conmigo? —indaga, sin ocultar los decibeles de angustia que impregnan sus palabras. Tanto tiempo manteniéndose al margen de los problemas no era suficiente para borrar las dudas de su pasado.

—Por ahora necesitamos cotejar su memoria, será sometido a algunos interrogatorios bajo la influencia del suero de la verdad y algunas requisas en su hogar nos llevaran a la conclusión del caso —explica con la habitualidad de un hombre adaptado a su trabajo.

Draco mueve su cabeza en manifestación de discernimiento, su estadía en el hospital no será corta, ni agradable. Comparado con la muerte no se hace una idea sobre que es mejor: descansar para siempre dando su piel a los gusanos o ser la perfecta carnada de Potter para sus más sádicos entretenimientos.

—Malfoy —interrumpe Kingsley al ver la mirada pérdida del rubio en el techo —tengo una pregunta para usted ¿Qué es lo último que recuerda haber hecho?

Draco, contempla por instantes los apliques elaborados de la túnica del Ministro, y considera que a ese punto cualquier detalle brindado será su salvación o su condena. No tiene mucho que perder al evaluar su vida solitaria, aunque jamás revelaría sus fantasías eróticas y sus sueños obsesionantes con Hermione. Humedece sus labios, sin despegar los ojos del techo y con rostro inescrutable habla con la verdad.

—Estaba en la oficina de mi casa —empieza frunciendo el ceño—, revisando algunas facturas de Nimbus Racing Broom Company, una lechuza tocó a mi ventana para traer el correo y entre ello venía la invitación al matrimonio de Granger y Weasley—su voz logra quebrarse en la última frase lo cual no pasa desapercibido para el Ministro—, después sólo vienen a mi ráfagas de imágenes sin conexión entre ellas.

—También recibí la invitación —concuerda el moreno—, pero eso fue hace un poco más de una semana.

La declaración desconcentra a Malfoy de las betas del techo y ajusta sus ojos en las cejas unidas del hombre. Se ha perdido varios días de su vida y las piezas que aparecen desdibujadas en su mente no completan una décima parte, ni dan lógica alguna a ese insondable vacío de tiempo.

—¿Recuerda algo más de la señorita Granger, después de recibir el correo? —pregunta el hombre, rascándose la barbilla, sin observar a Malfoy.

—No —miente sin culpa, no puede asegurar que las imágenes sean recuerdos o vívidas fantasías—, ¿por qué?

—La mujer que presuntamente usted manipuló —empieza Kingsley, observando con interés al joven—, es ella, Hermione Granger.

Las palabras descolgadas en el aire bajan la temperatura del recinto, Malfoy trata de revolverse en su cama pretendiendo sentarse, ponerse de pie, levitar, lo que sea permita a la sangre seguir su cauce pues se ha detenido de golpe en el corazón. La boca palpable como un desierto sin un oasis de agua, se abre con el propósito de saber a qué límites ha llegado su severa obsesión con Hermione, y el horror de haberla lastimado rasga su pecho desde adentro.

El bacanal de emociones visibles de forma transparente en las facciones del joven, son percibidas con claridad por Kingsley quien acomoda las fichas del caso en su cabeza, debe seguir los protocolos al pie de la letra y llegar al fondo de ese pozo confuso, oscuro y maloliente en que se ha convertido ese asunto, sin embargo no se oculta que toda verdad tiene varias versiones cada una tan cierta como la otra, todo depende de quién se encargue de contar la historia.

—¿Le he hecho daño? —pregunta, cuando al fin las palabras se abren camino en la aridez de su boca.

El Ministro dirige una mirada de soslayo a la sanadora, que aguarda en silencio junto a la puerta. Él no tiene la respuesta, y se culpa por ello, se han enfocado a tal nivel en el victimario que se ha olvidado de verificar el bienestar de la víctima.

—Aparentemente no —responde, de forma inmediata al no perderse un instante de la conversación y sin un atisbo de remordimiento ante la evocación de horas atrás, tener atada a Hermione a la camilla mientras la examinaba sin su consentimiento —, la revisión médica no muestra ninguna lesión de consideración, sin embargo hacen falta otros exámenes. Al parecer lo único que la señorita Granger tiene, es un corazón roto.

Kingsley aclara su garganta llamando la atención de la sanadora para evitar que ésta siga hablando de más. Las últimas palabras rompen un trozo del duro cascarón que envuelve la mente de Malfoy dejando escapar por la fina abertura una imagen que tensa su mandíbula y deja sus nudillos blancos por la presión. La estampa en su cabeza muestra a la comadreja sacudiendo sin clemencia a Hermione al tiempo que le reclama por su romance con él, otra descarga de colores conduce a Hermione en medio de sus brazos mientras las pequeñas manos de ella golpean su pecho sin inflexión.

Todo ha sido de una inequívoca claridad que le es imposible negar la veracidad de un recuerdo. Al contrario de alumbrar su conocimiento y brindarle un tanto de paz a su angustia, la visión lo llena de interrogantes. Abre la boca para despejar sus dudas con Kingsley, extrañamente el hombre porta un hálito de confianza, sin embargo no termina de convencerlo.

Una tormenta de golpes en la puerta termina de decidir por él. Sobresaltada Waas, abre el trozo de madera que en cualquier momento puede ser destrozado por la fuerza en la que se ensañan. Murmullos se cuelan en el aire mezclados con el aroma a vainilla y la sanadora lanza una mirada significativa al Ministro solicitando su presencia.

Su túnica a volandas tras él se mueve con la gracia de un dementor en medio de un maratón, ambos salen del cuarto con prontitud y antes que la puerta se estrelle sonoramente contra el marco, una voz familiar desde el exterior se desliza sutil por la abertura y pega directo en su corazón empapándolo en un líquido sabor a alivio y culpa en partes iguales.

* * *

Harry, salé hecho un océano de furia. Indignado, se escurre sobre una silla en el pasillo y recuesta la cabeza, que pesa tres veces más, contra la dura pared que lo recibe en un golpe seco.

Sin darle tregua al tiempo, analiza las lúcidas imágenes arrancadas sin permiso de la memoria de Malfoy. Aunque la verdad tenga un sabor amargo en su saliva tiene que tragarla entera con todo el fastidio que la acción le provoca. Hermione Granger no aparece en ninguno de los laberintos oscuros de su pasado, sin embargo no puede obviar la sensación de pérdida que sintió usurpar sus entrañas, sintiendo el reflejo de lo vivido por Malfoy al recibir la invitación al matrimonio de sus mejores amigos.

Es ilógico ante toda vista. ¿Qué pensamientos nefastos cruzaban la mente de Malfoy en ese preciso instante, para desencadenar ese vacío insondable bajo sus pies? El mismo que Harry había sentido cuando fue rechazado por Cho, entonces, ¿es una de las múltiples caras del amor?

Mentira.

Emprende una caminata errática por el pasillo detallando las perfectas uniones en el piso de ajedrez. No son más que trucos del más hábil jugador moviendo cada una de las piezas a su conveniencia. ¿Qué diablos pretende Malfoy?, evidentemente había sentido la capacidad de Draco para expulsarlo de su mente en ese último recuerdo. Es demasiado claro, el hurón es un excelente actor y ésta era una más que apropiada oportunidad para usar sus dotes como oclumante, el resto de la verdad Harry la obtendría por la fuerza de ser necesario.

Mareado por los cuadros monocromáticos, levanta la vista acomodando sus gafas que se deslizan sin tregua por la nariz. No sabe si es la caminata, la ansiedad por la larga espera o el agotamiento de las horas en vela lo que genera la sequedad en su boca. Se dirige a los servicios, mirando a lo lejos buscando respuestas entre las puertas infinitas del sendero.

Camino a la recepción visualiza de reojo una hermosa bruja de facciones orientales que lo observa con coquetería, al tiempo que sus largas uñas rojas crepitan ruidosamente sobre el escritorio impaciente por el acoso de dos personas en el máximo estado de angustia.

No bien ha dado un par de pasos cerca del cubículo sin sacar a la mujer de su mente y es asido de la nuca por un agarre que no ha experimentado en años. Retrocede por la fuerza de un brazo que lo sostiene y una voz siseando a contra su oído repta por su espalda crispándole los músculos.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí?, que maravilla, el mocoso que vivió.

Harry, rota su cabeza un tercio para visualizar a un Lucius derrotado por la decrepitud sin perder sus maneras aristocráticas y la ira desvencijada entre sus ojos.

—Por fin mi señor me dará el mérito que me merezco —dirigiendo sus orbes pálidas a otro rostro, continúa—. Lo he atrapado Narcisa, nuestra familia se llenara de gloria.

La recepcionista se ha levantado de su silla solicitando silencio y paz en ese lugar de sanidad. Lucius parece no escucharla con la cara retorcida en placer y los ojos destilando locura.

—Basta ya Lucius —serena, la voz arrulladora de Narcisa.

Con el simple toque de sus blancas manos sobre el rostro del hombre lo desarma con efecto casi inmediato, éste parpadea unas cuantas veces y suelta a Harry distrayéndose con una silla de ruedas flotante abandonada en medio del pasillo.

—Gracias —tercia Harry, acomodando la solapa de su túnica.

Narcisa lo detalla imperturbable, asiente con la cabeza infundida en la elegancia de una reina. Toma en su mano izquierda lo que parece ser un diario y con una ráfaga de viento su mano derecha corta el aire para estamparse directo y sin tregua en la mejilla de Harry.

El hospital parece quedar en silencio por lo que podría ser una eternidad resonando entre las paredes y pasillos el ruido seco del golpe, que palpita en una marca rojiza en el rostro de Harry.

La recepcionista sale espantada en búsqueda de alguien con mayor autoridad que ella para ayudarla a zanjar la situación.

—Vergüenza deberías sentir —espeta Narcissa, sin conmoverse ante las lágrimas incipientes del chico observándola con desdén.

En un par de movimientos, la rubia desenvuelve el periódico. El titular del profeta con una imagen de Harry en letras desmedidamente enormes reza, _Aurores: ¿protectores o asesinos?_ No le hace falta leer la editorial para comprender que su autora es Skeeter y está seguro que nada amable dirá sobre él.

Con la mano cubriendo la vergüenza de la sangre agolpada en la zona mancillada, intenta farfullar alguna explicación.

—¿Cómo osas atacar a mi familia después de lo que hice por ti? —reclama Narcisa, con voz trémula agitando el diario en el aire—, y yo que te salve la vida para que ahora hagas tu antojo con mi pobre hijo. Ten la decencia de entregarme su cuerpo, si es que acaso dejaste algo para sepultar.

La mujer derrotada, rompe en llanto mordiéndose la lengua. Desea atragantarse con el propio veneno de la ira que le produce la ironía de su vida, salvar el hijo de otra para que éste en un momento vil y cobarde asesine a su propia descendencia.

Las lágrimas trazan un camino oscuro bajo sus ojos que reparan el aislamiento de Lucius en su mundo paralelo, entretenido con los destellos arrojados por las bolas de luz en el techo. Por lo menos él es ajeno al sufrimiento.

—Malfoy no está muerto —explica de forma sencilla y atemorizada, Harry.

Narcisa sin lograr contener los sollozos, abre sus ojos esperanzada encarando a Harry tan desarmada como él nunca la ha visto.

—No intentes jugar conmigo niño —balbucea, sorbiendo por la nariz.

Potter encogido sobre sí mismo, presa del temor que siempre le han infundido las mujeres con poder. Piensa en la ira desenfrenada de Hermione y no puede evitar compararla con la señora Malfoy en esos instantes.

—No es un juego. Él está vivo, y está aquí.

El rostro se contrae en alivio y el dolor de la pérdida expira flotando en medio de un suspiro de sosiego en los rojos labios de la mujer. Recomponiendo su postura, Narcisa limpia con el dorso de su mano la marca de su llanto y adecentando un poco su cabello, ordena.

—Bien, entonces vamos a verlo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Hello darlings.

Aquí llega otra entrega de la invitación. Recibí varios de sus mensajes pidiendo clemencia por Malfoy y creo que he sido menos cruel en este capítulo (eso espero). Si no haganmelo saber y entonces, no sé, me pondré a dibujar unicornios o algo similar para enternecer mi alma.

Espero que hayan tenido una semana maravillosa, la mía estuvo llena de altibajos, pero el amor al Dramione lo puede todo. Bendito seas Dramione.

Bienvenidas sean las nuevas personas que empiezan a interesarse por esta historia.

Y gracias a todas las que leen, esperan las actualizaciones y siguen este proyecto con la misma alegría con la que yo lo escribo.

Un beso gigante a todas las que han dejado sus reviews, me alegran 100% el día, la semana, la vida cada vez que las leo.

La semana pasada fueron _**ivicab93 , espiroket, Alice1420, JeAn Tonks BaEs, redeginori, johannna, Nathy Malfoy Granger, Nitaws, Lita Wellington, Norely**_ (Gracias por esas maravillosas palabras), **_artemisvan89 , Gisell Morn_** y **_Doristarazona_**

No siendo más me despido deseándoles un exitoso fin de semana.

 _ **Deja tu review si quieres tener atado a Draco a tu cama ;p**_

 _ **Un abrazo**_

 _ **Sta Granger**_


	13. Padres

**Padres**

* * *

El periódico reposa desplegado en toda su extensión contrastando con la negrura del escritorio sobre el que se encuentra. Una foto antigua de Harry junto al Ministro en una rueda de prensa que nada tiene que ver con la noticia, resalta en la primera plana junto al reporte que alarmó días atrás a Narcissa.

La mujer, de pie es la viva estampa del desprecio: su nariz respingada apunta hasta el techo, llevándose una mano a cubrirse las fosas por el invisible polvillo escabulléndose entre su olfato. Una mueca torcida remarca sus labios rojos, mientras sus ojos se pasean por el consultorio sin mucha curiosidad.

Las paredes blancas se adornan con algunos letreros alusivos al cuidado de lesiones mágicas, circundadas por un par de gavetas con lo que la mujer infiere son registros médicos de los pacientes. Desliza sus ojos azules en muda expresión hasta el centro de la estancia donde se ubica el pesado escritorio, en cuyo extremo se encuentra una magnánima silla excesivamente acolchonada y en el borde contrario tres escuetos taburetes en madera, donde seguramente se sientan los infortunados familiares, a escuchar sin entender, los enrevesados diagnósticos médicos.

Una puerta se abre tras el escritorio, dando paso al Ministro quien intenta disimular tranquilidad bajo su respiración agitada y el ceño fruncido.

Narcisa se aferra al brazo de su esposo, quien con una mano en el aire, señala con los dedos extendidos las partículas de polvo levitando en la atmósfera. En esos momentos envidia la facilidad de su marido para apartarse de las situaciones dolorosas, aunque sus episodios de lucidez momentánea la abochornan más que las fugas de su pensamiento.

—Siéntese por favor —solicita el Ministro, escogiendo la poltrona mullida y señalando los incómodos taburetes.

Narcisa examina la silla con desconfianza. ¿Cuántas personas han pasado por ahí y de qué clase? Ahogando el asco, sus manos toman con pulcritud un pañuelo del bolsillo de su gabán y limpia la superficie de cada taburete para sentar a su marido y luego acomodarse ella, con la fineza característica.

—Vengo a ver a mi hijo —explica, guardando el pañuelo en un finisimo bolso, sin interés de explayarse en la conversación.

—La comprendo señora Malfoy —concede, entrelazando sus oscuros dedos sobre el escritorio ocultando intencionalmente la edición del Profeta bajo su túnica—, sin embargo su hijo está detenido bajo supervisión del Ministerio.

—Mi hijo ¿está detenido en un hospital? —indaga con superioridad, inalterable—, me parece que los hospitales son para los pacientes, en ese orden de ideas, mi hijo es un paciente y tengo todo el derecho de visitarlo.

—Señora Malfoy —debate, revolviéndose en la silla y acomodando el cuello de su túnica que parece angostarse contra su garganta—. Draco está bajo investigación criminal, necesitamos recolectar evidencias, comparar pruebas y realizar varios trámites que tardarán algún tiempo para poderlo desestimar como una potencial amenaza. Además en estos momentos se está recuperando de algunas lesiones y no veo apropiado una visita de su parte.

—¿Apropiado? —espeta la mujer con los dientes peligrosamente ceñidos—, entonces dígame señor Ministro, el ataque de su Auror ¿le pareció apropiado?. O el no avisarnos cuando fue herido de gravedad, como usted mismo plantea, ¿es apropiado?—la voz se eleva a cada interpelación, reduciendo el tamaño de Kingsley quien desea fusionarse con la silla ante la ferocidad de Narcissa.

La rubia, se levanta de su lugar, caminando a través de la estancia detallando el rojo de sus uñas sin perder el hilo de la conversación. No se ha sometido a viajar varias horas desde Rusia, soportando los vacíos mentales de su marido y los peligros de una escisión para irse con un par de pobres excusas y una epidemia contagiosa de aquel insalubre lugar. Eleva la comisura de los labios pensando en algo verdaderamente atemorizante para el Ministro de Magia.

— Lo que me parece apropiado, es convocar una rueda de prensa con ¿Cómo se llama?, ah sí, Rita Skeeter y tal vez contarle acerca del trato desigual que están brindándole a mi familia, porque ¿sabe?, consulté a mi abogado para conocer el procedimiento en el caso y todo ha estado equivocadamente mal —girándose y apuntando con su afilada uña roja al Ministro, se inclina sobre la mesa, intimidante—, desde el principio ustedes tenían la labor de convocarme antes que la prensa divagara sobre la situación de mi hijo. Ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de avisarme que seguía con vida.

Narcissa, deja caer su peso sobre las manos en el escritorio sin retirar sus ojos, de un profundo azul, del rostro de Kingsley. La tensión transita en el ambiente apoderándose del aire que parece escasear en el despacho.

El Ministro pasa saliva, observando a Lucius con la mirada perdida entre los avisos de las paredes, el gesto dubitativo se amolda en su rostro al tiempo que medita sobre su mejor opción. La familia Malfoy ha perdido algo de su prestigio en los últimos años, sin embargo aún cuentan con el suficiente caudal económico y el reconocimiento de su apellido para llamar la atención de los medios e incluso del Wizengamot si se lo propone.

—Señora Malfoy —empieza, depositando sus manos abiertas sobre la mesa—, tiene usted razón, me disculpo por nuestra penosa equivocación.

La mujer baja la guardia. Irguiendo su postura, da un paso hacia atrás elevando su rostro con aire superior.

— Vera, todo sucedió de una manera tan rápida que no teníamos clara la condición final de su hijo, tuvimos que hacer grandes esfuerzos, tomar un par de exámenes y ahora él está fuera de peligro.

Kinsgley detalla el alivio ceñirse al rostro de la mujer y una débil sonrisa formarse entre sus labios.

—Entonces, lléveme a verlo —ordena, Narcissa.

—Sí, llévenos a ver a nuestro Draco —interrumpe Lucius, quien hasta el momento había permanecido estático en su lugar—, hace horas que nació y yo no he podido verlo. Dígame doctor, ¿se parece a mí?

El Ministro abre los ojos confuso, boqueando un par de veces trastocado con la insólita petición. Posa sus orbes negras en el rostro demacrado del hombre quién en otra época intimidaba con su sóla presencia, pero que ahora evidentemente envejecido tiene un hálito desorientado.

—Sí, Lucius —calma Narcissa, posando sus pálidas manos sobre los hombros de su esposo derramando un aire de paz en el hombre—, nuestro hijo es idéntico a ti.

—Que bueno —sonríe, enseñando una pronunciadas arrugas alrededor de su boca—apuesto como su padre e inteligente como su madre.

Lucius se distrae recorriendo con sus manos las misteriosas figuras de su bastón. Lo que da el tiempo suficiente a Kingsley para pensar mejor las cartas que está jugando, necesita obtener los recuerdos de Hermione y explorar la mansión Malfoy antes que la mujer logré tener contacto con su hijo. Teme que ella manipule alguna evidencia importante y toda su investigación se vaya a pique.

—Señora Malfoy —recupera la atención de la mujer, atrayendo las manos a su cuerpo y entrelazando los dedos—, su hijo está bajo una delicada investigación. Es mejor que se siente—solicita, sin ser atendido por Narcissa—. Él tiene una acusación por introducirse en el Ministerio, aprovechar la soledad de las oficinas y hechizar a la señorita Hermione Granger con el fin de manipularla para ciertos planes.

Narcissa clava los dedos a los hombros de su marido, para no dejarse arrastrar por un vórtice que parece abrirse bajo sus pies. Sus ojos se abren forzados por el pánico y el desagrado a partes iguales, luciendo tristemente desorientada.

—Eso no puede ser cierto —refuta, con un aliento ahogado—, mi hijo nunca se acercaría a esa…Nacida de muggles.

—Lamento informarle que sí, es cierto. Cuando atrapamos a Draco, él estaba en compañía de la señorita Granger, muy cerca del apartamento en el que ella reside.

Narcissa, trastabilla hasta su asiento aferrando sus manos en las débiles rodillas que no logran soportar el peso de sus miedos. Su tez habitualmente blanca palidece al extremo de lucir transparente, destacando un par de venas azules en su sien cubiertas por una gotas de sudor. Deja perder sus ojos en el piso ajedrezado, y exhala un suspiro de resignación.

—Señora Malfoy, usted podrá visitar a su hijo hasta mañana en la tarde —menciona el Ministro—¿está bien?

Narcisa no lo escucha. Sorda por la afirmación que se repite una y otra vez en su cabeza: el amor es como un río silencioso que se abre paso entre las sombras y a través de los más gruesos muros.

* * *

El cielo azul se despierta, iluminando una gruesa capa de nieve, que no ha sido despejada en varios días, en los jardines de la mansión Malfoy.

En menos de un segundo, el terreno se cubre por doce Aurores quienes aparecen en espacios contiguos, seguidos por el Ministro en persona.

—Buenos días Aurores —saluda Kinsgley envuelto en un grueso abrigo de pieles siendo rodeado por su personal—. En los días anteriores hemos logrado habilitar la mansión para su ingreso. Necesitamos de sus cinco sentidos para revisar este lugar de arriba abajo, cualquier pista, cualquier objeto por insignificante que les parezca debe ser revisado. Necesito obtener respuestas concisas lo más pronto posible.

El variado grupo asiente, exhalando un vapor helado a través de los labios congelados por el frio de la mañana. No está nevando, pero la baja temperatura quiebra la piel ante el contacto del crudo viento golpeando los rostros descubiertos.

—Vamos a formar grupos de trabajo —interrumpe Harry—, Creevey tú vas con Boot. Corner…

—Potter, no —demanda el Ministro, en evidente molestia—usted queda fuera de este caso.

Harry intercala la mirada entre Kingsley y el asombrado grupo de Aurores quienes empiezan a murmurar entre sí.

—No me puede hacer esto —implora Harry, arrastrando al Ministro lejos de los oídos indiscretos de sus compañeros—, necesito resolver éste caso.

La mirada severa del hombre, atraviesa punzante el rostro del joven preso de incredulidad. Ha sido un error mantener a Potter en el caso y su equivocada reacción en el hospital es un indicio más que refuerza su decisión.

—Lo que no puedo hacer, es permitir que mis Aurores se aprovechen de su autoridad —habla con tono severo—. Diríjase a la oficina y entregue los recuerdos del día de ayer al Auror Roger.

Dándose la espalda no permite ceder ante la mirada suplicante de Harry quien contiene apenas la rabia acrecentándose en su pecho. No tiene otra opción distinta a obedecer y desaparece en medio de un gruñido.

Las puertas de la mansión se abren emitiendo un lastimero sonido, como una prueba irrefutable de su desuso. La soledad es prácticamente material en el ambiente, y aunque los salones se mantienen impecables a la vista, las cortinas cerradas de manera críptica y la inmensidad carente de vida, tensiona el ambiente de forma electrizante.

Uno a uno los aurores se despliegan en el interior dividiendo entre sí, las zonas a revisar. Con sumo cuidado inspeccionan desde los objetos más inocentes hasta las extrañas sustancias y figuras encerradas en frascos de cristal.

La grandeza del lugar y sus recónditos lugares, hacen que la tarea se extienda hasta los límites del medio día. Rayos de sol se cuelan batallando con las gruesas cortinas que insisten en privar de luz la magnificencia de la residencia.

Kingsley pasea escaleras arriba y abajo, detallando que su equipo no se salte ningún paso ni deje rincón sin examinar. Un presentimiento palpita en su corazón, frunce los labios al no desear degustar ese sabor agrio en la punta de la lengua, no detecta un rastro de magia en el silencioso lugar. A pesar de las extrañas y sombrías colecciones de artefactos oscuros, todas llevan años, siglos quizás en EL olvido.

Masajea el entrecejo y descansa su cuerpo sobre uno de los escalones. Las únicas pistas reposan en la memoria de Hermione y ruega a Merlin que estas no hayan sido modificadas por Malfoy o serán invalidadas por cualquier juicio. En este punto de su carrera se siente tremendamente estúpido, lleva años de experiencia para darse cuenta cuando algo grave está sucediendo y aquí no está sucediendo nada diferente a lo que ellos mismos están provocando.

—Kingsley —llama una voz desde el piso superior.

Resortado por la posibilidad de un milagro, salta escaleras arriba buscando el lugar de donde proviene el llamado. Una habitación con una elegante cama colosal, es su destino.

—Ministro, he encontrado esto —dice confundido el Auror Creevey.

El hombre se acerca detallando uno de sus aurores más jóvenes, lo recuerda desde que estudiaba en Hogwarts al ser parte de la Orden del Fenix y un sentimiento paternal lo inunda al recordar la muerte del hermano menor del chico.

—¿Qué traes ahí? —cuestiona observando bulto de papeles entre las manos del joven.

—Son folletos y revistas de atracciones muggles —simplifica Dennis, entregando su descubrimiento sin disimular su aturdimiento—, las encontré en la mesa de noche.

El rostro severo de Kignsley examina los documentos palpando la amargura en su lengua.

—Son míos —confiesa Dennis, enrojeciendo su pálido rostro.

—¿De qué estás hablando muchacho? —indaga, sintiendo flaquear las piernas.

—Hace días, Daphne Greengrass me solicitó esta información —explica, pasando saliva y continua al ver la expectativa dibujada en su superior—. Nos comunicamos a través de la red flu y ella me preguntó por las actividades que hacían los muggles en su tiempo libre. Yo, tenía estos catálogos en mi casa y se los entregue, no entiendo qué hacen mis cosas aquí—niega de manera vehemente, mientras estira su mano apretada a otro objeto—. También encontré esto.

Sus dedos se entrecierran alrededor de un libro de colores vívidos, el hombre rapa el texto y lo observa concentrado exhalando un suspiro de frustración cuando sus ojos se conectan con el título: _Hábitos Muggles._ Despliega sus páginas que parecen deshojarse ante la rudeza de sus dedos y el interior está marcado con el apellido Greengrass.

Las piernas no soportan el peso del engaño y retrocede hasta dar con la cama que lo recibe en un amortiguado golpe. Sentado, sus párpados se cierran ante la verdad que se refleja en ese ostentoso espacio.

—Necesito que traigas a la señorita Greengrass —susurra, derrotado.

—Ella está en una expedición, señor —responde, Dennis encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pues tráela, búscala bajo las piedras si es necesario, pero la necesito en la brevedad del tiempo. Ella puede ser la pieza final que me ayude a encajar este desastre.

—Si señor —responde el joven, desapareciendo del lugar.

Midiendo el impacto del daño, Kigsley recuerda las palabras de Narcissa y el piso parece venirse abajo con sus amenazas. Si todo es como sus neuronas se lo indican, Malfoy no ha causado ningún daño y ha encerrado a las personas equivocadas. La cama parece girar con él encima, jamás ha estado más equivocado en sus años de carrera y un sudor frío baña su rostro. No puede suprimir sus equivocadas decisiones, sin embargo aún puede atrapar a los culpables.

Toma todo el aire que es capaz de soportar en sus pulmones y el mundo parece retomar su acostumbrada rotación. En cuanto se recupere, necesita aparecerse en su despacho, enviar una alerta de búsqueda y detener a Weasley do quiera que se encuentre.

* * *

Un doloroso peso en la espalda contrae sus hombros hacia el frente. Hermione encogida sobre la cama abraza sus piernas, buscando resguardarse del hastío que se convierte su vida día a día en esas paredes. No tiene otro punto para fijar su mirada más allá del piso que la sostiene y que parece ser lo único cierto que tiene en la vida.

La tristeza es una mierda, percibe ese puto vacío insaciable en el estómago ascendiendo por las venas hasta el pecho devorando toda emoción de felicidad y de vida. Desliza sus dedos estrujando la bata, no encuentra con que más desquitarse de tantas mentiras sino con la asquerosa muestra de su insanidad, la sangre se agolpa en los nudillos pero no hace el mínimo daño en el traje.

Tan sólo minutos han transcurrido desde la partida de la insensible sanadora, que sin mayor compasión le dice que lo más importante que ha pasado en su vida está borrado de la memoria de Draco. Debe ser una mentira, un vil y sádico engaño para quebrarla, para llevarla al límite y derrotarla.

Levanta la cara y abandona su postura desamparada. Arrastra las piernas hasta el borde de la cama para sentarse, levanta su rostro y tensa la espalda. La derrota no es una palabra que encuentre dentro de su vocabulario, toma aire para despejar su cabeza de la nostalgia que parece enrevesarse como nubes negras entre sus pensamientos.

No ha hecho más que autocompadecerse y batallar absurdamente con la sanadora. Le había dado sus recuerdos creyendo vanamente que así el poder era suyo, pero en ese juego, el poder siempre ha sido de otro y ella no es más que un ratón dando vueltas en su rueda sin llegar a ningún destino.

Es el momento de actuar. De saltarse las reglas que con tanto ahínco ha cumplido, y que nada bueno han traído a su vida. Está cansada de hacer lo correcto, por temor a lastimar a los demás a esos a quienes ahora no les importa saberla interna en un hospital, presa de la voluntad de otros.

Un golpe en la puerta la sobresalta y a través de la luz que se cuela por el pasillo destaca una cabellera roja, irrumpiendo en su habitación.

Sus músculos se contraen rebosantes de fuego, y los dientes crujen de impotencia. Weasley, plantado en su habitación carga un ramo de rosas en sus manos y su rostro se relaja en una sonrisa, como si la amargura de esos días no hubiera hecho mella en su comportamiento.

—Hola Hermi —saluda con natural desenfado, ajustando apenas la puerta tras de si.

No responde, su garganta contraída por la ira no permite pronunciar palabra. Sus músculos son los primeros en reaccionar, impulsándola desde la cama con pasos violentos hasta llegar frente a Ronald, toma el ramo de rosas entre sus manos y lo arrebata para estrellarlo una y otra vez contra el asombrado rostro de Weasley. Los pétalos vuelan por doquier cayendo sobre la trenza de Hermione, y algunas espinas aferradas al tallo se clavan en los dedos de la castaña y producen superficiales rasguños en el rostro del pelirrojo.

No es suficiente para descargar su ira y lo toma por la túnica sacudiéndolo levemente, la fuerza de su agarre no basta para mitigar la incómoda molestia que arde desde el centro de sus pulmones y quema cada bocanada de aire que atraviesa su interior.

Sin quererlo las lágrimas inundan los rebordes de sus ojos. No sabe si es el desfogue de su ira o es consecuencia de la tristeza originada porque la persona por la cual una vez sintió amor, no tenga la capacidad de darle libertad.

Frustrada se aferra a la túnica y levanta su rostro para buscar los ojos de Ronald explorando en ellos alguna explicación lógica a su equivocado accionar.

Un destello de nostalgia brilla en las pupilas verdes contrastando con la impavidez de su gesto. Estático, constriñe la mandíbula y algunas líneas de sangre se abren camino en las mejillas del joven.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —pregunta Hermione con voz ahogada, estrujando la tela entre sus dedos lastimados—no entiendes que me lastimas únicamente a mí. No tienes idea de lo horrible que es este lugar, no puedo dormir porque los gritos de la gente me despiertan en medio de la noche y cuando estoy despierta no puedo vivir porque me obligan a hacer cosas que no quiero. Lo estás haciendo mal.

—Quién hizo todo mal, fuiste tú —acusa, frunciendo el ceño y hablando entre dientes—lo teníamos todo listo, estábamos a poco de nuestra boda. Pero tú decidiste lanzarte como una ramera directo a Malfoy.

Un sollozo se escapa por su garganta, no puede debatirlo porque tiene razón. Lo traicionó de todas las maneras posibles y aunque la culpa se revuelve dolorosamente en su estómago, no piensa darle tregua, su decisión está más que tomada y no le interesa dar el brazo a torcer.

Sin quitar su mirada de los ojos que la observan con rabia, mantiene sus dedos apretados alrededor de la túnica. Forjando un plan en mente, sin saberlo, Ronald es su mejor aliado.

—Yo, no tengo excusa para lo que hice —susurra ella, sintiendo relajar el pecho de Ron bajo su tacto—, nunca debí traicionarte, no fue la manera adecuada y te pido perdón por eso.

—Entonces podemos reorganizar todo —concluye Ronald, abrazando a Hermione—la gente no tiene que saber acerca de…tu desliz, y yo seguiré ayudándote para que la fecha de la boda no tenga que modificarse.

Bajo sus brazos, Ronald siente la menuda figura tensarse contrariada por sus palabras.

—Eso no va a pasar —resuelve ella, y sus palabras son amortiguadas por el abrazo—Ronald, cometí un error pero lo nuestro no tiene sentido, te lo dije ese día en mi oficina y ahora estoy más segura de ello.

Ronald la libera poco a poco y ella sin perder la conexión de sus ojos retira sus manos hasta la espalda cerrándolas alrededor de la abertura en su bata.

—Siempre es fácil dejarme de lado, ¿por qué no lo haces esta vez? —solicita, como si las palabras se le atragantaran.

Ve al pelirrojo acercarse y un cúmulo de saliva baja por su garganta nerviosa por verse descubierta, la toma de los fríos brazos y ella se resiste a liberar sus manos. No la presiona y ella lo agradece cerrando los ojos e inspirando tranquilidad.

—Nunca te voy a dejar de lado —sentencia y la cadencia de su voz se vuelve fría y levemente peligrosa—eres mía Hermione.

La túnica color celeste ondula a su espalda y la puerta se abre en totalidad para cerrarla de un portazo tras de sí. Percibe la sangre transitar a borbotones con prisa hacia su cabeza, llenándola de una presión de aire caliente que se convierte en migraña. Si llega a sucederle algo, por lo menos se encuentra en un hospital y la atención no tardaría en llegar.

Los pasillos parecen interminables ante el panorama del suelo ajedrezado y mientras sus piernas de dirigen a la oficina de la sanadora, logra escuchar a través de las puertas los lamentos, sollozos y gritos de sus habitantes.

No quiere tener a Hermione por más tiempo en ese lugar que parece obstinarla cada vez con mayor intensidad a Malfoy.

Visualiza el despacho y olvidando los buenos modales, desliza la puerta y se introduce, alertando a Waas quien revisa algunos documentos de su archivador.

Carente de expresión la mujer lo evalúa esperando una nueva petición por su parte.

—Tiene que arreglar esto —escupe, Ronald con los ojos llenos de pánico—ella sólo está empeorando en éste lugar. Nada de lo que sucede aquí la está ayudando.

Wass entrecierra los ojos evaluando las palabras entre líneas, se acerca con parsimonia hasta su escritorio y se deja caer en su silla, suspirando aburrida.

—Señor Weasley, lo ayude a visitarla porque es su prometida, no entiendo ¿qué espera de nosotros? —indaga, clavando sus ojos en los documentos sobre su mesa—, la señorita Granger no ha sido muy colaboradora en este proceso y hasta hoy logramos tener acceso a sus recuerdos.

Levanta la vista enfocando al joven frotándose el puente de la nariz, parece pulir las ideas al interior del cráneo para no dar un tropiezo más en el inmenso camino de mentiras que se ha abierto.

—Bien —celebra, visiblemente alegre—, ya tiene sus recuerdos no necesita nada más de su memoria, ¿qué debo hacer para que desaparezca ese pasado y la deje como estaba antes?

Las cejas de Wass se juntan y el rostro se contamina de física molestia.

—¿Usted cree que esto es un juego, señor Weasley? —chilla, estrellando su palma sobre los papeles de trabajo—, este asunto es delicado y la única persona con el derecho a hacerme semejante petición es la señorita Granger.

La migraña aumenta con el roce de sus palabras y el miedo de su equivocación, tiembla desde el fondo de sus huesos hasta la superioridad de su piel. El sendero que ha creado cada vez lo acerca a un pasadizo del cual no encuentra salida.

—Usted no puede simplemente decidir por la vida de otras personas señor Weasley —reprende con dureza—, cada quien busca su destino y usted debe saber apartarse cuando le corresponde.

Tres golpes bajos en la puerta la distraen de su discurso, con prontitud se levanta en espera del Ministro para entregarle las respectivas pruebas de Granger.

Al deslizar la puerta se encuentra con una mujer menuda, aferrada al brazo de un hombre que parece ser su esposo, los examina de arriba abajo analizando su ropa muggle y su gesto ligeramente asustado.

—Sanadora Wass —dice Ginny, adelantándose a la pareja—le presento a los padres de Hermione Granger.

* * *

Holiiii…

Primero quiero agradecer sus bellos reviews **_espiroket_** ** _,_** ** _Natdrac_** ** _,_** ** _johannna_** ** _,_** ** _Alice1420_** ** _,_** **_LidiaaIsabel_** ** _,_** ** _Nitaws_** ** _, Yuu, val tsubaki,_** **_artemisvan89_** , **_Lita Wellington_** ** _,_** **_Nathy Malfoy Granger_** ** _, Norely,_** y **_JeAn Tonks BaEs._**

Amo cada palabra que me dedican, las leo con una sonrisa pintada en la cara y agradezco infinidad el tiempo a todas las personas que se toman para leer la historia.

Y también agradecer a la talentosa **_lightfeatherxa_ **que me regalo una maravillosa portada para esta historia.

Sé que me demore un poquitín más en escribir este capítulo, tengo varias excusas a mi favor: primero estuve tratando de dibujar los ansiados unicornios que varias de ustedes me pidieron pero la imagen se parecía más a un dementor que a otra cosa entonces me decidí por escribir dos One Shot ambientados en San Valentín para despejarme un poquito, uno es bastante tierno se llama **Cuatro Palabras** y es pura miel; el otro es un poquitín más crudo y a las que les gusta el lemon sé que será de su agrado se llama **La Tormenta Perfecta** este último estoy pensando en continuarlo, pero no sé, lo dejo en sus manos, si se pasan por ahí, avísenme que opinan.

Volviendo a **La Invitación** se me va acabando el drama, yeiiii, como ven la verdad va saliendo a flote y pronto tendremos a nuestros amados juntos otra vez. Con la presencia de los suegros y todo, se creció la familia.

¿Qué opinan? ¿Cómo quieren que castigue a la comadreja?

 **Espero me dejen un genial review para saberlo.**

 ** _Un abrazote por su inmensa paciencia._**

 ** _Sta Granger_**


	14. De Dragones y Nutrias

**Gracias por seguir aquí.**

* * *

 **De Dragones y Nutrias**

* * *

El aire sale libre por entre los labios de Hermione, emitiendo un silbido audible, ha esperado un par de segundos tras la partida de Ronald junto a la puerta, sin moverse un sólo milímetro por temor a que con ello su buena suerte se quiebre.

Verificando que ningún sonido se percibe desde el exterior, libera los músculos de sus brazos agarrotados por la angustia y lleva hacia al frente las manos que fielmente ha mantenido ocultas por el objeto que contienen. Después de varios días, la felicidad vuelve a sus ojos envuelta en un hálito de triunfo al detallar entre sus dedos la varita que hábilmente le sustrajo a Ronald.

Camina descalza en una vía de ida y vuelta muy cerca a la puerta, meditando en el mejor hechizo de entre todos los que ahora inundan su razón. Con una varita puede hacer prácticamente lo que se le ocurra, pero también su elección la puede llevar a cometer algo tan imprudentemente estúpido que todo su esfuerzo no habría servido de nada.

Se inclina por elegir el _alohomora,_ apunta la hoja de madera que la separa del resto de la comunidad, pero no se decide a mencionarlo, no tiene idea de dónde está Draco y sería demasiado sospechoso deambular sin rumbo con su apariencia de enferma, aun, si pudiera transformar su bata, no pasaría inadvertida, todo el mundo mágico la conoce y con seguridad saben que ella es una paciente.

Frustrada se arroja boca abajo sobre la cama, que detesta ver, no desea dormir otra noche allí, y si ella lo está pasando mal, no puede siquiera imaginar bajo qué condiciones tienen a Malfoy. Su pecho se agita nerviosamente preso de la urgencia de verlo, no quiere llorar aunque el creciente dolor en su garganta le avise que las lágrimas se encuentran próximas.

Gira su cuerpo para tomar aire, enviando su cabeza hacia atrás, detallando el blanco techo, el mismo que con seguridad Draco está observando desde otra habitación, a tan solo metros de ella. Y tal vez sin recordarla, sin entender por qué está allí, confuso, perdido, abandonado. _Como ella._

Lentamente se incorpora, impulsada por la única idea que parece satisfacerla de momento. De nada sirve llegar hasta él, cuando su memoria es una bruma confusa de mentiras y vacíos. Debe ayudarlo a recordar.

Y de momento sólo se le ocurre una opción, un encantamiento, el único en el que ella no es buena. Convocar a su Patronus.

Planta sus pies contra el frío suelo, y se levanta erguida. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire espera con ello llevar fe, confianza y seguridad a su alma, porque es su mejor opción.

Cierra los ojos aprisionando dentro de ellos, las imágenes de Draco, necesita un recuerdo feliz y sería una completa mentirosa si se negara que los mejores días de su vida no se los ha regalado Draco, ha sido su luz, su refugio, su cura y ahora su fuerza.

Un sollozo alegre emerge de su boca, al recordar la noche en el parque de diversiones, la alegría de sus tormentosos ojos grises, su pánico mal disimulado en las atracciones mecánicas y su naciente valentía al defenderla. Y un recuerdo de esa misma noche, mucho más fuerte que los otros se destaca: están sentados en la zona de comidas y él, le habla de su familia, de todo lo que ha perdido y que nunca regresará, de sus arrepentimientos y sus inevitables miedos, destrozando su cotidiana apatía frente a ella. Es el primer momento en el cual él, le abre su corazón de una manera tan clara que ella logra ver a través del órgano las profundas e inexploradas cavidades del mismo, enseñándole sin tapujos la eterna devoción de Draco hacia ella, y es el momento justo en el cual, ella también se decidió a amarlo de la misma manera y sin excusas.

Mueve su muñeca dibujando círculos en el aire, y se concentra con la paciencia de una aprendiz en el recuerdo. Una bola de alegre paz va creciendo, tan adentro de sí misma que no logra identificar el lugar de donde proviene, pero la llena, completa todas las piezas rotas que han venido fragmentándose desde su separación con Draco, y la une, incluyendo a su lastimado corazón que ahora parece más grande, más seguro y lo deja sumergirse en el placentero amor que representa él en su vida; no le importa si su plan falla, si no lo logra como tanto lo desea, porque aunque la derrota llegue a ella, lo intentará una y mil veces hasta tener el resultado correcto.

Entonces, siente una fuerza eléctrica atravesar su brazo dueño de la varita, sus labios se separan y con voz convencida menciona el encantamiento. Se permite abrir los ojos, convencida de su éxito, y en ellos se reflejan un par de chispas plateadas emergiendo de la punta que se van uniendo como las piezas de un rompecabezas, pedazo a pedazo, hilvanando una imagen que se sale del convencional tamaño de su nutria.

Entrecierra los ojos, confundida, alarmada. No es su patronus y teme haberlo hecho mal, no tiene ningún aspecto aparte de ser una masa amorfa de tamaño colosal, hasta que dos alas se abren batiéndose sin impacto sobre ella, mostrando en su interior a un hermoso dragón plateado. _Su dragón._

La quijada se estampa contra el suelo, sorprendida. Parpadea salpicando sus pestañas de algunas lágrimas emocionadas por la aparición, y recuerda el motivo de la misma. Sacudiendo su cabeza, adormece la sorpresa y alegría de su nuevo protector, después tendrá tiempo de pensar en ello, por ahora requiere su máxima concentración para mantener la figura el tiempo suficiente para que encuentre a Draco y logré darle un mensaje. Su versión de la historia. _La verdadera versión._

* * *

El señor Granger delata su profunda ira con un destello rojizo refulgiendo en sus ojos marrones, ojos que calcinan a fuego lento al incauto de Weasley quien busca esconderse tras la figura de su hermana sentada junto a él.

Cinco personas ocupan la insípida estancia. La sanadora, rígida en su escritorio percibe la gelidez de un escalofrío descender por su espalda acariciándola con uñas de hielo, debido a la evidente tensión entre los dos hombres ubicados frente a ella, uno en cada extremo de su mesa, divididos por Ginny y la señora Granger.

—Decidí traer a los padres de Hermione —empieza la pelirroja, ignorando la molestia de su hermano—, ya que usted no me permitió verla ni obtener información sobre ella. Imagino que no tendrá dificultad alguna para que ellos hagan uso de su derecho—finaliza batiendo su cabello satisfecha de sí misma.

Un incómodo silencio se sobrepone compitiendo con la tensión. Waas, detalla por encima de sus lentes a la nerviosa pareja de muggles frente a ella. Hermione es una copia de su madre, con algunos gestos hurtados de su padre; puede reconocer el enojo del hombre en la misma nariz arrugada que le ha visto a la chica.

—Por supuesto que les diré todo lo que deseen saber acerca de su hija —concede Waas con tono dulzón—, lo haré en privado, sólo los familiares directos y en este caso su prometido, deben conocer su diagnóstico. Así que por favor retírese.

El cabello rojizo de Ginny parece teñir el resto de su rostro, de manera peligrosa se inclina hacia delante y relame sus labios para que su voz no se seque con la tanda de improperios que gatean en su boca. La mano tibia del señor Granger, se posa sobre su hombro llamando su atención.

—Doctora —llama el hombre, con voz serena—, lo que tenga por decir, puede hacerlo en presencia de esta jovencita, quien al parecer es la única con sentido común en este lugar—reclama, aflojando el nudo de una corbata en su camisa de cuello, y al ver que la medimaga toma impulso para debatir, la acalla en el acto.

»Ha sido la única quien ha ido en nuestra búsqueda, avisandonos de la situación de nuestra hija. No puede ser posible que tras varios días interna en un hospital, nadie haya tenido la decencia de informarnos, ni siquiera ese inútil de allá—levanta la voz, señalando con la cabeza a Ronald—, tuvo la sutileza de llamarnos.

—Pero suegro, no ha sido nada importante —murmura Ron, barriendo el aire con la mano, restándole significancia a la situación.

En un instante el hombre, salta por encima de las dos sorprendidas mujeres y se aferra con saña a la manga de la túnica de Ron, zarandeandolo y murmurando palabras inteligibles con la voz estrangulada por la ira. Ginny salta hacia atrás apartándose del conflicto, sonríe sin culpa, agradecida porque alguien le está dando su merecido a Ronald.

—¡ROBERT! —chilla una voz excesivamente similar a la de Hermione.

El hombre, parece ser víctima de la maldición _Petrificus_ , al congelar su puño en el aire que iba dirigido con la fuerza de un misil directo a la desconcertada mandíbula de Ronald. Lo suelta, con repudio, como si fuera plaga y esparciera su inmundicia en todo lo que toca. Robert no es un hombre violento, al contrario, la paciencia es su mayor virtud, pero cuando se trata de su pequeña Hermione la diplomacia huye amedrentada.

—Lo siento Janice —excusa Robert, dirigiendo una mirada arrepentida a su esposa y dejándose caer en su asiento—, discúlpenme, es sólo que me molesta que este hombrecillo quiera minimizar todo lo que tiene que ver con Hermione. No creas que no me he dado cuenta Ronald—acusa, con una mirada de animal herido—, ella no es feliz contigo y gracias a los cielos se dio cuenta a tiempo, antes de la boda.

Waas interrumpe la discusión palmeando levemente su escritorio y expresando:

—Señores no estamos aquí para discutir sus problemas fami…

—¿A qué se refiere? —intercepta Ronald confuso, alisando su descompuesta túnica celeste.

La risa satisfecha del hombre emerge desde su estómago, mientras su mano extrae del bolsillo delantero en su camisa, un sobre con la vívida letra de Hermione.

—Esto, es una carta que Hermi nos envió antes de ser internada en este hospital, según las fechas que nos dio la señorita Ginny —sonríe, blandiendo el sobre en el aire—, aquí explica que desea reunirse con nosotros porque está decidida a cancelar la boda.

La palidez se adueña de Ronald, se olvida de respirar congelado por el miedo que lo ha seguido días atrás, el mismo miedo que lo ha aconsejado a hacer las peores cosas en nombre de lo que él llama amor, pero no es más que su soberbia camuflada.

—Ella, estaba hechizada —se defiende Ronald con un hilo de voz, viendo la mirada de desaprobación que le lanza Ginny—, no era consciente de lo que escribía.

—De hecho señor Weasley —interrumpe Waas, buscando entre sus cajones—, los resultados médicos de la señorita Granger indican otra cosa.

Una fina capa de transpiración, bordea los límites de la piel del pelirrojo. El escaso aire que lo mantiene consciente atraviesa pesado las cortinas de su pecho, haciéndole sentir mareado, desorientado, perdido. Los rostros evaluándolo a su alrededor se agigantan contra él, como si tuvieran la certeza de su pecado. El techo da vueltas sobre su cabeza, y el sonido de un sobre rasgándose empuja con violencia su corazón. Está asustado, no conoce el contenido de papel que extrae Waas del envoltorio, pero de seguro no son noticias alentadoras para él.

Es entonces cuando una flama de luz ilumina una parte olvidada en su cabeza: en todo el tiempo que Hermione ha estado en el hospital, él, no ha tenido un sencillo segundo para preguntarse por su bienestar, desinteresadamente, sin pensar en cómo lo afecta a él su estancia allí, sino simplemente saber por ella. Fricciona su cabeza, escuchando a lo lejos el murmullo de las palabras de Waas que se cuelan por sus oídos sin llegar a su entendimiento, una sustancia agria baja por su garganta y la dureza de su gesto se ciñe entre las cejas arrugándolas de manera ostensible.

Todos han tenido razón sobre él, y es hasta entonces que logra comprenderlo, _el amor no se fuerza, no se obliga y mucho menos se mantiene a cambio de nada._

Siempre había sentido el rechazo de su suegro, y creía que era parte del injusto trato que la vida le daba, otro obstáculo más en su destino para el éxito, no obstante, allí entre esas tres personas que veía atentas a la salud de Hermione, al captar el esfuerzo de su hermana por buscar a los padres de su prometida entendió la diferencia entre su concepto de amor y el verdadero amor.

—Lo siento —escupe Ronald, tomando una gran bocanada de aire y poniéndose de pie—, tengo un compromiso.

Y en medio de un borrón de luz azulada, los cuatro pares de ojos lo observan desaparecer.

* * *

El sonido de su taconeo persistente, acompañado del lento caminar de su esposo Lucius, llama la atención de la recepcionista que abandona todo lo que está haciendo con aire espantado y dedica su atención a Narcissa: la mujer es elegancia en toda ella, no únicamente su delicado vestuario oscuro lo demuestra, sino la firmeza en su andar, la manera precisa de amoldarse a su esposo en la cual pareciera ser ella la que se sostiene de él y no lo contrario.

Al percibir su cercanía, la recepcionista se deja invadir por un escurridizo temor, el cual busca salir de su cuerpo a través de la transpiración en sus manos y las frecuentes bocanadas de aire que cruzan su labial rojo. Si esa mujer se atrevió a abofetear a un auror, él más famoso de todos, y salir invicta, no desea ser un obstáculo en su camino.

—Buenos días —saluda Narcissa, sosteniendo a su retraído esposo por el brazo—vengo a visitar a mi hijo Draco Lucius Malfoy.

—Buenos días —responde nerviosamente —¿conoce el nombre de su sanador?

La rubia descuelga los hombros frustrada, y las aletas de su nariz se inflaman presas de una revivida molestia. La negligencia parece ser el lema principal de San Mungo y ella su víctima favorita.

—Es la sanadora Waas —responde una vocecilla dulce. Luna aparece como iluminada por la gracia de Morgana para las dos mujeres que ya veían venir una discusión—, yo la puedo llevar—se ofrece para mayor satisfacción de ambas.

Sin dar respuesta, Narcissa se acerca y la sigue por los pasillos, evitando observarla demasiado; conoce a Luna, sus recuerdos la remontan a verla encerrada en el calabozo de su mansión algunos años atrás. Negando con la cabeza pinta una sonrisa amarga en el rostro, la vida es una espiral de muchas vueltas y diversas direcciones que fácilmente conducen a necesitar al que se aborrecía y compadecerse del que te desprestigiaba.

—Hemos llegado —dice Luna frente a la puerta del despacho de Waas, y al ver el asomo de duda en la mirada cristalina de Narcissa, continua—, no tiene que hacerlo sola ¿sabe? Yo puedo acompañarla si lo necesita.

El pálido rostro de la mujer apenas se muestra agradecido, las serpientes jamás enseñan su debilidad, pero en aquel episodio de su vida, su fortaleza tiene un indiscutible agujero encarnado en su hijo. Asiente débilmente y observa a la chica, tocar con los nudillos sin fuerza la hoja de madera frente a ellas. Los segundos que tarda la sanadora en deslizar la puerta, parecen perpetuos.

—Diga —expresa un tanto cansada, observando a Luna y luego barriendo con la mirada a la pareja.

—Ella es la señora Malfoy y su esposo, vienen a visitar a su hijo Draco —explica Luna, jugueteando con una pluma colgada de sus rizos.

Ante la alusión al nombre, tres cabezas se asoman de manera simultánea evaluando a través de la abertura a la otra mitad de su problema. Narcissa, curiosa por el movimiento al interior, ladea la cabeza esquivando la mirada inquisitiva de Waas y detalla a los muggles que la evalúan sentados tan fuera de lugar, como ella. Identifica en las facciones de la mujer, los mismos detalles de la chica que desde hace mucho tiempo ha hecho perder la cabeza a su hijo, su mandíbula se tensa, irritada por las contradicciones de su vida. Y, sin buscarlo, ve reflejada su propia inseguridad, en los ojos castaños de la otra, inseguridad, nacida por el futuro de sus hijos, por la salud de estos, y a la vez encuentra en esa mirada de madre la misma disposición de hacer y entender cualquier cosa más allá de los límites, por sus hijos.

El murmullo de las indicaciones por parte de Waas hacia Luna en algunos códigos médicos que ella no conoce, rodean su concentración. No le interesa, está demasiado ensimismada en esa absurda conexión con esa mujer muggle de la cual sin conocer nada de su vida, lo entiende todo. Y en un acto de contrición con ella misma y con el mundo, suelta a su esposo y se adentra en la oficina bajo la mirada estupefacta de Waas, los ojos desorbitados de Ginny que dirige su mano a la varita en caso de necesitarla y se planta con aplomo frente a los padres de Hermione.

—Soy Narcissa Malfoy —se presenta, extendiendo su mano enguantada al matrimonio Granger que la recibe sin juzgamiento—, no sé si ustedes tienen conocimiento, pero mi familia ha causado gran sufrimiento a su hija, eran épocas difíciles, confusas, de mucho peligro—manifiesta, pasando saliva—. Yo lo siento mucho, quiero ofrecerles disculpas por eso y por todo el daño que mi hijo les haya provocado.

Una ráfaga de viento agita su rubio cabello, y el calor de un abrazo, resquebraja la coraza de su alma. La señora Granger, unos centímetros por debajo de Narcissa, la consuela entre sus brazos susurrándole al oído « _no te preocupes,_ _tú hijo no ha hecho nada malo_ », mientras con círculos protectores frota su espalda esperando consolarla. La rubia no logra inmutarse, sus brazos permanecen anclados a cada lado de su cuerpo, pero la tibieza del gesto que la sorprende en exceso, logra colarse con éxito entre las nubes negras que perturban su interior ayudado por el grandioso eco de las palabras dichas por Janice, que se repite en su cabeza aliviando en sumo grado su pena.

—Usted no debe estar acá —irrumpe, Waas tomándola por un brazo y enfrentando la mirada colérica de Narcissa.

—Yo puedo sola —replica con acritud, desprendiéndose del estrechón de Janice y retirándose del despacho dirigiendo una última mirada agradecida, a la mujer que le había devuelto un trozo de paz a su día.

Al salir, Luna sostiene a Lucius por el brazo, mientras éste juega con la brillante pluma colgada de sus rizos. Lejos de sorprenderse, Narcissa, emana un suspiro de alivio. Por fugaces momentos, desea tener algo de ayuda con su esposo, lidiar con su demencia senil es un trabajo agotador y poco agradecido.

—Gracias linda —refiere, acercándose para retomar el cuidado del hombre.

—Está bien—serena Luna, restándole importancia al hecho e indicando a Narcisa con la mano la dirección de su camino—, a veces debo cuidar a mi padre. No está enfermo, pero su cabeza con frecuencia se llena de torposoplos, entonces tengo que ayudarlo para que aprenda a vivir con alegría.

Narcissa la escucha atenta, deja pasar de lado los comentarios estrafalarios de la joven porque finalmente los Lovegood no se han caracterizado por su buen juicio, aunque siendo justa con ellos, los Malfoy tampoco han sido muy asertivos en el suyo. Siguiéndole el ritmo por los corredores del hospital, y excesivamente abrumada al ver su historia repetida de diferente manera, pero con las mismas lamentables conclusiones en Luna.

—A mi edad he descubierto que los hijos no debería preocuparse por los problemas de los padres —suspira, y su rostro de marfil se agrieta en la frente—, no es sano para ninguno de los dos.

—Yo no tengo problema en ayudar a mi padre —simplifica Luna, virando por una zona aislada del hospital y de intermitente iluminación—, de hecho no tengo inconveniente en ayudar a nadie, las personas necesitamos de otras y es parte de nuestra naturaleza apoyarnos.

—Sí, pero me refiero a que el deber de los padres es guiar a los hijos —responde, Narcissa cubriéndose la nariz por las virutas de polvo—, enseñarles a dónde dirigirse en la vida sin delegarles nuestras responsabilidades.

—No lo sé —se encoge de hombros Luna deteniéndose frente a una puerta —, a veces son los hijos quienes le muestran el camino correcto a sus padres.

La rubia separa los labios para batallar, pero encuentra tan obstinadamente lógico el argumento de la chica, que cierra la boca para darle paso a una sonrisa de agradecimiento. La joven no puede tener más razón que ahora. Es su hijo quien le está dando una lección.

Luna, con la punta de su varita dibuja una enrevesada fornitura en el aire, la cual es seguida por las manos maravilladas de Lucius. Al finalizar, un destello de polvo celeste es liberado por la varita y la puerta se abre al desaparecer el mismo en el aire. Sonríe para infundir valor a Narcissa, que asiente en señal de agradecimiento. Inhalando el oxígeno impregnado en humedad, toma a su marido por el brazo y en esta ocasión, se sostiene de él al sentir sus piernas flaquear por la imagen de su hijo tendido en la cama amarrado en su totalidad.

Luna desaparece tras la puerta cerrada, y Narcissa en un arranque de ansiedad se lanza sobre la cama buscando desenredar los hilos que entrelazados, sofocantes e indignantes, imposibilitan la movilidad de su hijo, como si fuera un monstruo.

El brusco movimiento sobre el colchón, despierta a Draco de su siesta.

—¡Madre! —exclama con voz rasposa, y una lluvia de lágrimas humedece su rostro, primero de ella y luego suyas.

—Hijo, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —murmura ella, sentada junto a él.

—No lo sé madre, no sé qué he hecho —expresa, con el rostro plagado en desespero y culpa—, me dicen que hechice a…una bruja, creen que voy a hacer algo malo, pero no…recuerdo.

—Hijo, tienes que atrapar a Potter —sisea Lucios acercándose a la cama, y acariciando con su aliento a Draco—, está aquí lo hemos visto, ¡oh mi Lord nos llenará de gloria cuando lleguemos con él!.

Dicho esto, Lucius se desploma sobre el cuerpo de Draco aprisionándolo y lanzando estruendosos ronquidos. El joven mira de hito en hito a sus padres, y descubre que su madre lo ha hechizado, con un movimiento de varita lo eleva por los aires y lo ubica en una silla solitaria de la desnuda habitación.

—Lo siento hijo —murmura la mujer, posando sus azules orbes sobre el asustado rostro de Draco—, a veces necesito hacer este tipo de cosas. Tu padre muy pocas veces reconoce el presente, no deja de saltar al pasado y lo hace en los momentos menos oportunos. Añora vivir la gloria de otros días y extraña la sumisión al señor tenebroso.

Draco asiente, y el semblante se tiñe de una mezcla de amargura y miedo, que no se oculta de la mirada de su madre.

—¿Cómo estás? —indaga ella, fingiendo sonreír aun con un camino de lágrimas sobre sus mejillas.

—No lo sé, confundido, asustado, no recuerdo mucho y eso me aterra madre —expresa con voz ahogada—, no quiero ser como él. No quiero ser como padre, que olvida cosas, se confunde, se miente a sí mismo. Creo que estoy siguiendo su mismo destino.

Una corriente de aire se evade por debajo de la puerta y hace tiritar de manera helada a Narcissa. No puede imaginar ese futuro para su hijo, y ver que termine encerrado en algún insano lugar.

—¿Qué ha pasado con _esa_ chica? —pregunta Narcissa, sin rodeos y segura de la respuesta.

Draco separa los labios, sorprendido por la pregunta. Su madre sabe más de lo que él desea, y no tiene sentido seguirle mintiendo.

—No lo sé —replica, evadiendo la mirada hacia el techo, dudoso—, tengo pocos recuerdos con ella, extraños recuerdos.

—¿La sigues amando?

Draco se sorprende, observando el gesto de su madre. No luce enojada, indignada o asqueada como lo imagina. Aparenta serenidad, aplomo y algo de tristeza.

—Yo…nunca he…amado a…

Narcissa chasquea la lengua contra el paladar, y niega con gesto severo.

—No me puedes mentir, no a mí —menciona, entrelazando los dedos sobre su regazo evitando apretar los puños con la engorrosa idea—. Sé lo que sientes por ella, porque lo he visto desde que eras un niño, me lo decía tu ira hacia ella, tu molestia. Me lo decía la forma en que la observabas, las mentiras que dijiste por ella. Y me lo afirmas ahora.

Un silencio abrumador se sienta entre ellos, y los pensamientos parecen escucharse entre las cuatro impolutas paredes del lugar. Narcissa sabe la verdad, aunque no le guste escucharla, Draco pretende ignorarla fingiendo no recordar.

—No me importa ¿sabes? —alienta Narcissa, batallando con un mar violento de emociones—, cuándo te alejaste de nosotros, lo entendí, me dolió por supuesto, pero te comprendí. Fuimos injustos, crueles, te obligamos a asumir creencias que estaban fuera de tu alcance y a vivir un papel que no te correspondía. Pero por encima de todo, sabía que no te ibas con nosotros porque no deseabas alejarte de ella.

Los ojos de Draco se abren impresionados y sus labios se sellan esperando escuchar más. No sabe qué será de su futuro, no obstante, si su madre es testigo de su amor y puede decírselo a Hermione, su alma encontrará algo de paz así se encuentre preso en Azkaban o tres metros bajo tierra.

—Te veía buscar sus noticias en el diario, me daba cuenta de tu sonrisa al ver sus triunfos, de tu decepción al verla con el chico Weasley—pasa saliva, observando a su lejano esposo con ojos cargados de arrepentimiento—. Y ahí descubrí que como padres te podríamos presionar para decirte a quién odiar, pero no a quién amar. Hijo, sólo necesitas ser feliz, los demás no importamos.

Draco desea hablar, desea decirle a su madre que tiene toda la razón, que no ha logrado pasar un día sin luchar contra ese sentimiento antinatural que se aferra astillado a cada parte de su ser, lastimandolo, acobardándolo, malográndolo porque jamás podrá hacerlo realidad. Y que se consuela con coloridas fantasías de ella, de él. Porque esas imágenes suyas, son eso, crueles fantasías que fabrica su mente para darle un toque de éxtasis a su insulsa vida. Pero en lugar de hablarle con el corazón como desea, de su boca surgen sollozos lastimeros y balbuceos de niño, que no sabe hacerse entender.

Su madre, conmovida por el sufrimiento de su hijo. Lo acoge en su regazo de la incómoda manera que su aprisionamiento los deja.

—Draco —habla una voz tras Narcissa, y ambos se separan dejándose cegar por la luminosa figura que alumbra el lugar.

El rubio, acalla su llanto y percibe a su corazón detenerse de un golpe para luego cabalgar en su pecho con galopes de gigante. Reconoce la voz de Hermione, envuelta en esa luminiscente forma de Dragón que flota espectral en medio de la nada, y del centro de ésta, la voz de la chica surge nuevamente.

—Debes saber que estoy bien. Necesitas comprender que todo es real—habla, apurada—. Necesitas recordar, lo nuestro, que te amo, que te espero y te necesito.

Narcissa observa perpleja el complejo patronus que los visita, y sus ojos brillan cubiertos de lágrimas al ver la relación del hechizo con su hijo. Una mano contiene su pecho para no llorar, y su semblante se inunda de alivio al ver que su hijo no ama en soledad.

Draco, entre tanto, no contiene la respiración agitada y el enloquecido andar de su pulso. Matices de luz iluminan los canales oscuros de su mente, enseñándole fracciones de Hermione, de ellos. De repente el patronus tararea una suave melodía, la tonada de su sueño, y las palabras de la canción se entremezclan con sus recuerdos. Entonces, lo entiende, no son fantasías, no es un simple producto de la imaginación, es un regalo que la realidad ha querido brindarle viéndose en el parque de diversiones, en el teatro, en su mansión en todos los sitios que ella ha impregnado con su presencia y que ahora deja todo en inmensa claridad.

Abstraídos en la situación, no se dan cuenta de la partida del dragón minutos atrás. Narcissa lo observa, el ceño confuso, la mirada perdida en un montón de recuerdos que no ve nada, la sonrisa que satisface sus labios, y un cobijo de paz que seduce sus facciones y se lleva el miedo. Miedo con el que ella le enseñó a vivir y que Hermione le enseñó a combatir.

—Madre, la amo —susurra, con el rostro absorto en el pasado.

—Lo sé —consciente Narcissa, recordando las palabras de Luna, su hijo es quien le muestra el camino—, y ella también te ama.

—Necesito verla, debo saber dónde está —disputa, agitado al forcejear con su atadura—dime madre ¿la has visto? ¿Sabes algo de ella?

Su cabeza dice que no, aunque daría toda su fortuna por decirle que sí.

—Sus padres —recuerda, buscando tranquilizarlo—, ellos están aquí. Su madre me ha dicho que ella está bien.

Lo ve recostarse, más agobiado que aliviado. La respuesta no lo satisface por completo, pero algo aquieta en su interior.

Un crujido en la puerta llama la atención de ambos, y escuchan el lamento metálico de las bisagras al abrirse la pieza de madera. Los ojos claros del dúo, se abren en sorpresa y la respiración de Draco queda contenida en medio de la garganta y su corazón al ver unos conocidos rizos asomarse entre ella.

* * *

 _ **Hola**_.

He escrito este capítulo en tiempo record, así que perdónenme si tiene algún error. He estado muy feliz con todo el apoyo que he tenido con esta historia y en general con la mayoría de historias que escribo, es magnífico tener un público como ustedes.

Gracias por su apoyo en mi perfil de Facebook Sta Granger, como publiqué esta semana gane un concurso por el drabble que escribí **"El infinito entre nosotros"** (si no lo han leído ¿Qué esperan?) y para mí ha sido increíble, nunca me gano nada y ver su apoyo, sus palabras es, no sé, no hay palabras para esa gran satisfacción.

Gracias por continuar aquí, por seguir la historia por tenerme paciencia cuando soy demasiado dramática. En fin.

Tengo un gran proyecto por hacer, y necesito de toda mi energía para ello ya que sólo cuento con dos meses para hacerlo, puede que tal vez me tarde en actualizar, no lo sé aún, pero si lo hago, quiero que sepan que es por algo muy importante para mí y que no he muerto jejeje así que no se pongan a llamar al FBI.

Un agradecimiento especial a las personas que me han dejado un review en el capítulo anterior **_redeginori_** ** _,_** **_espiroket_** ** _, valtsubaki,_** **_ivicab93_** ** _,_** ** _artemisvan89_** ** _, malfoyathenea,_** **_Alice1420_** ** _,_** **_Natdrac_** ** _,_** **_Nitaws_** ** _,_** **_Doristarazona_** ** _,_** ** _NarradoraNueva_** ** _, Gisell Morn, Norely,_** ** _LidiaaIsabel_** ** _,_** y un lindo anónimo.

¿Qué tal el capítulo? ¿como ven a Robert el suegro de Draco? ¿Y a Narcissa? Y…¿felices con Draco?

 _ **Déjenme un lindo review para saberlo**_

 _ **Un abrazo**_

 _ **Sta Granger**_


	15. Encuentro

**Encuentro**

* * *

Kingsley revolotea medio confuso entre los despachos del Ministerio, el gorro le cae un tanto ladeado por su brillante cabeza y la túnica se descuelga sin gracia por uno de sus brazos.

Varios aurores y empleados caminan a velocidad entre los cubículos de su abarrotado piso. El hombre, tenuemente pálido y visiblemente molesto, no ha logrado librarse de la incómoda sensación de haber sido burlado y pese a que todas las pruebas apuntan a la inocencia de Draco y la mentira de Ronald, necesita algo más que lo respalde.

Al llegar a su despacho, su mirada perdida, se encuentra con la firmeza de los ojos resentidos de Harry, acompañado por el auror Bernie. La inmensa estancia, se ve reducida por la cantidad de estantes abarrotados de libros, extraños frascos, y baúles de distintos tamaños crípticamente sellados.

En un par de zancadas el hombre avanza hasta su escritorio, donde reposa el brillante pensadero y junto a este, unos sencillos recipientes de cristal cuyo interior contienen los recuerdos robados por Harry a Draco.

—¿Son estos? —indaga Kingsley, señalando con sus gruesos dedos morenos las pequeñas botellas.

—Los recuerdos de Potter —afirma Bernie, entre una maraña de barba que oculta su boca contrastando a gracia con las brillantes entradas que flanquean su cabeza

Kingsley apresa uno de los envases entre sus manos y ve a través del líquido que parece cobrar vida propia entre sombras y figuras blanquecinas.

—¿Los ha revisado? —indaga con autoritarismo.

—No señor Ministro —replica el hombre, elevando sus peludas cejas.

—Bien, déjeme solo con Potter.

El grueso hombre se levanta con dificultad, y con pasos pesados atraviesa la estancia, desapareciendo tras la puerta.

Sin darle más preámbulos a la situación, Kingsley retira el tapón del frasco que se abre con un sonido de succión y con ceño severo evalúa a Harry antes de sumergir el enojo de sus ojos entre la centelleante agua.

El chico cuenta los minutos, permanece sentado con las manos estrujando sus rodillas manteniéndolas firmes para no juguetear con el zapateo de sus pies que pugnan por moverse nerviosos ante su destino.

En el avance de la mañana ha tenido el suficiente tiempo para meditar sobre lo acontecido, «los recuerdos son fáciles de manipular», se ha repetido en varias ocasiones al rememorar las imágenes hurtadas de la mente a Malfoy, sin embargo con la repetición de las mismas una y otra vez en su cabeza, como una canción demasiado pegajosa para desprenderse de ella, cada vez las imágenes son más fuertes, más vividas, indiscutiblemente reales.

Y han cobrado una completa autenticidad en el momento de ser entregadas a su compañero. El efecto ha sido devastadoramente intenso, se ha visto en el lugar de Draco leyendo la invitación viendo con dolorosa resignación la fecha de una boda que aguijonea en el límite de su estómago y como una filosa punta de flecha, se estaca en el corazón al leer el nombre de Hermione Granger. Percibe la furia en el trozo de papel arrugado entre sus dedos, como malformando ese estúpido sentimiento que lleva años habitando en su ser y con el que a pesar de las luchas por destruirlo parece superarlo.

No sabe si Kingsley, sumergido entre el pensadero, entenderá la intensidad del sentimiento, que él ya no puede ignorar.

Los brazos del Ministro que se aferran al escritorio, lo impulsan para sacar su cabeza de la fuente de recuerdos. Un suspiro, medio aliviado, medio resignado levanta su pecho y fija la mirada nuevamente en Harry.

—¿Qué has sentido? —pregunta conociendo que sólo el raptor del recuerdo, lo vive.

—He sentido que es real —murmura Harry, arrepentido.

Descuelga la cabeza abrumado por una verdad que se ha negado a aceptar desde el principio, suspira culpable porque ha creado un abismo entre Hermione y él, al darle prioridad a una sata de cuentos y mentiras creados por Ron, con el simple animo de manipular, de salirse con la suya sin importarle a quién se lleva por delante, a quién deja rezagado y a quién va sepultando con sus pasos inseguros y sus artimañas deshonestas.

Y eso es lo que más le duele.

Le dio credibilidad a la parte equivocada de la historia y esto seguramente le va a hacer perder a sus dos mejores amigos.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer Potter? —indaga el hombre, restregándose el entrecejo con una de sus manos.

—Atrapar a Ronald, tendremos que usar veritaserum, estoy seguro que no hablara con la verdad por voluntad propia —responde con nostalgia en la voz y el rostro ligeramente oculto entre los hombros.

—Sí, tiene razón. Sin embargo necesitaremos un par de pruebas más para desbaratar este circo que hemos armado. Vamos a San Mungo, debo revisar los recuerdos de la chica Granger.

* * *

Hermione atraviesa la hoja de madera, con el corazón encaramado en su garganta. Cubre con vergüenza la abertura trasera de su bata que deja entrever un insípido calzón blanco mientras que su mano libre sujeta con firmeza la varita hurtada a Ronald tiempo atrás, la misma varita que le ha servido para abrir la puerta de su habitación, seguir parte del rastro dejado por su patronus y extraviarse por el hospital hasta ser ayudada por Luna.

Sus ojos rodean con ansias el pequeño consultorio que tiene tres ocupantes, dos a la expectativa de su llegada. Sólo lo ve a él, y es todo lo que necesita para que el corazón se deslice con prisa a su lugar y empiece su acelerado movimiento al compás de sus piernas que la arrojan hacia Draco.

Ignora a Narcissa sentada junto al joven que la observa sorprendida con los ojos aún marcados por el llanto previo y desatiende a Lucius que permanece dormido en una silla gracias al hechizo de su esposa.

La varita cae en el camino y sus manos ya no se preocupan por cubrir su espalda, los dedos viajan veloces a recorrer tramo a tramo las facciones de Draco, tendido en la cama, que la observa aliviado con los ojos más brillantes que le ha visto su madre. No se dicen nada, les basta llenar sus pupilas con la presencia del otro para estar completos y cuando los ojos no son suficientes sus labios hablan en medio de un beso mudo que se expresa a través de las lenguas encontrándose después de tanto tiempo, con una avidez desesperante por recuperar las horas perdidas.

Hermione, entrecierra sus manos alrededor de las facciones afiladas de Draco, como una afirmación al sentido del tacto que él se halla ahí y no es un producto de su necesitada imaginación. Siente su aliento entre las pausas que se permiten para respirar y nuevamente sucumbe ante la boca ansiosa de Draco que se apodera de la suya, la lengua que la invade saboreando sus labios, su paladar y todo lo que allí pueda encontrar para recuperar su sabor, para devolverse los besos guardados, los suspiros extraviados, las caricias encerradas.

Caricias.

Con reticencia Hermione se aparta, porque no ha sentido el roce de Draco en ninguna parte de su cuerpo, y eso, no es admisible. Ante el panorama más amplio, la castaña divisa los crueles hilos que se ciñen contra él limitándolo en la necesaria tarea de abrazarla, también con el rabillo del ojo alcanza a percibir una presencia oscura que no había advertido con anterioridad; su cabeza se levanta y un corrientazo de susto la atraviesa de punta a punta.

Narcissa Malfoy, se halla de pie, junto a la cama donde previamente estaba sentada. La tensión transita por todo su cuerpo y un cariz incomodo se aloja en sus ojos que no atinan a mirar a ninguno de los jóvenes. No es sencillo.

—Si usted desea puedo llevarme a su esposo —ofrece Luna que se ha quedado relegada junto a la puerta, vigilando el exterior—, deben tener mucho por hablar.

Narcissa parpadea confusa, no había sido consciente de la presencia de la rubia y, despliega una mirada de agradecimiento a Luna. Definitivamente necesita tiempo y espacio para digerir lo que por años se ha obligado a negarse.

Con la paciencia de una madre a su hijo, la rubia toma a Lucius por el brazo y lo despierta del encantamiento que lo mantiene con la cabeza descolgada y los ojos bien sellados. Él, entretenido con la maraña de cabello rubio y los pelillos de la pluma que cuelga de sus rizos, se deja conducir hasta el exterior de la pequeña estancia. Antes de que la puerta se cierre a sus espaldas, Luna menciona.

—Si alguien pregunta, yo me fui con Lucius antes que Hermione apareciera.

Los tres asienten, y Hermione incapaz de levantar el rostro ante Narcissa mas por respeto que por miedo, detalla la varita que ha dejado caer a su paso, se lanza hacia ella con premura y con una seguridad que va apropiándose de cada minúscula parte en su ser, pronuncia el hechizo que va deshilvanando los incomodos lazos.

Inmediatamente, Draco, se siente liberado. Envía lejos de su alcance las desvanecidas sábanas que lo cubren y su madre abre los brazos esperando la llegada de su hijo, los cuales se quedan vacíos pues él ha decidido aferrar entre los suyos a Hermione y pagarle todos las caricias con las que estaba en deuda, sus manos acunan las concavidades del rostro de Hermione y ella se aferra a él como al mástil de un barco que llevaba mucho tiempo a la deriva.

Pasan un minuto, o dos enredados el uno en el otro, ignorando el paso del tiempo, la presencia de Narcissa y la casi palpable desnudez bajo las diluidas batas. Sólo quieren verificar el latir de ambos corazones que se estrellan el uno contra el otro en los pechos de ambos, y probar nuevamente los besos que saben a nostalgia, a recuerdos, a vida.

Entonces, el carraspeo de una garganta los devuelve al incómodo presente, y como dos imanes repelidos se separan sin desligar las manos entrelazadas.

—Madre, ella es Hermione Granger —presenta Malfoy, sabiendo de antemano que su madre conoce ese nombre y ese rostro de sobra.

—Gusto en conocerla —contesta la mujer, alargando su brazo por encima de la cama que los separa para cerrar su mano en un apretón fuerte que se disuelve rápidamente.

Los tres se quedan de pie, los dos jóvenes observando a Narcissa con expectación y ella regresa la mirada con algo de prevención, en ese punto le cuesta entender si la nobleza de Hermione es tan alta que llega al tope de perdonar tanto daño ocasionado en el pasado, y la molesta incertidumbre se instala en su estómago, se mueve a través del torrente sanguíneo y le sube a la cabeza llena de dudas, malos pensamientos, y desconfianza.

Con ademanes elegantes se sienta sobre la cama, acomodando su largo abrigo negro por encima de las piernas.

—Entonces, ¿es cierto? —empieza la mujer, indicándoles un espacio en la cama para que también se ubiquen—, ustedes están juntos y no ha existido manipulación alguna.

—Si madre —responde él, sentándose y recibiendo la espalda de Hermione sobre su pecho en medio de un abrazo.

Narcissa se mantiene estática, casi parece una escultura hecha porcelana con su rostro inmune a la emoción al ver a la joven entregarse a los brazos de su hijo, quien los cierra alrededor de su cintura de manera posesiva, enseñándole a su madre que tanto el uno como el otro se pertenecen. La mujer, pasa saliva viendo el paso de los años que no mancillan la lozanía de su piel, pero son evidentes en la independencia de Draco. Su pequeño niño es ahora todo un hombre.

—Y ¿qué tan seria es su relación? —separa sus labios rojos para preguntar—, ¿cuándo pensabas decírmelo Draco?

—La relación es tan seria madre, que pronto el anillo de la familia estará fijo en el anular de Hermione.

La casual propuesta sonroja a la castaña desde la raíz del cabello hasta la base de su garganta y una risa nerviosa se escapa por entre los labios. Por su parte, Narcissa, cuadra los hombros de manera rígida, se revuelve sobre la cama produciendo un crujido en el tableado de la cama, mientras una mueca velada no se oculta en su boca mostrando parte de su incomodidad.

—Y con respecto a tu segunda pregunta —continua Draco, depositando un beso en el cuello de la chica que se estremece bajo sus labios—, no sabía cuál sería tu reacción al respecto. Siendo sinceros madre, Hermione no es el tipo de pareja que imaginabas para mi vida, así que no crei en un principio que te afectara ser partícipe de nuestra relación. Quería tiempo con ella, para resolver nuestro pasado, siento que aún necesito su perdón por demasiadas cosas. No quería agregarle una suegra en desacuerdo a la situación.

La rubia asiente, detallando las costuras de las sábanas sobre las que se sienta y apresa una que otra mota entre sus uñas rojas deshaciéndose de la fealdad de la tela. Un viso sombrío se cala en el azul de sus ojos y conteniendo su expresión, arroja la única partícula que no le cuadra en aquel romance.

—Además, está comprometida con el chico Weasley —expresa con tono neutro y sin levantar los ojos del tendido.

—¡Él es quien nos tiene internos en este hospital!—chilla Hermione con indignación, llamando la atención de los asombrados ojos de Narcissa —, es un egoísta, insensible y no me casaría con él bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Consciente que no se ganará el respeto de la mujer a punta de expresarle sus dramas y desilusiones, sujeta con fuerza las manos de Draco bajo sus dedos, vistiendo su gesto de frialdad y arrogancia para continuar su discurso.

—Sé que no he tomado las decisiones más acertadas en mi relación con Draco, hace tiempo debí anunciar la disolución del compromiso con Ronald y cortar aquel noviazgo por lo sano. Sin embargo, no me arrepiento de mis elecciones, y estoy completamente segura que Draco piensa igual que yo.

El rubio asiente por toda respuesta, y sus ojos se contaminan de un indescriptible orgullo por la entereza de Hermione, su madre es intimidante en todo el sentido de la palabra y pese a ello, la castaña mantiene una dosis de aplomo digna de un Slytherin.

—Por supuesto, no querías abandonar una relación sin tener a mi hijo asegurado —interrumpe Narcissa, con gesto adusto.

Draco, tensa su afilada mandíbula ante la inoportuna afirmación de su madre y está a punto de rebatir cuando es interrumpido por la dura voz de Hermione

—No voy a entrar a explicar algo que sólo nos incumbe a su hijo y a mí —espeta ella, haciendo retroceder unos cuantos centímetros a Narcissa en su lugar—, usted debe de una vez por todas, aprender a respetar y a no hacer suposiciones incorrectas. Tenga en cuenta que no es cuestión de asegurar a Draco sino de sentirme segura con él, usted más que nadie sabrá que su familia no ha sido muy amable con los de mi tipo, sangre sucia como solían llamarnos. Tenía mis reservas.

Narcissa, no logra disimular el temblor en sus labios y todos los argumentos se le escapan por la garganta, tragando una saliva agria y espesa. Nota los hombros encogidos en su hijo y un viso de tristeza que asoma en el gris de sus ojos, como un cielo cargado de nubes a punto de estallar en lluvia. No quiere hacerlo llover, no desea ser la causante de más tristezas y fracasos en Draco. Estrujando toda la carga de orgullo bajo sus manos entre la sábana, descuelga los hombros e inclina su cabeza en el más claro acto de sumisión.

—Discúlpame. No quise ser grosera —se excusa Narcissa y sus manos de porcelana se acercan cerrándose contra el antebrazo de Hermione—, te pido comprensión, Draco es prácticamente lo único que me queda. No quiero verlo sufrir más.

Hermione asiente, su expresión molesta se va desmoronando para dar cabida a la indulgencia y, su pequeña mano se posa sobre la de la mujer.

—Yo tampoco busco hacerle daño —asegura Hermione, enrojeciendo nuevamente por la confesión.

—Sé que estará en buenas manos contigo, vi lo que hiciste con el patronus y decir que fue asombroso es quedarme corta.

Hermione sonríe, sintiendo la caricia de los labios de Draco sobre su cuello, quien recuerda la imagen del dragón, la avasalladora paz que condujo el halito de su figura, el enloquecido palpitar de su corazón al escuchar la voz de Hermione, la deslumbrante claridad que llevo luz a los rincones oscuros de su memoria; pero sobretodo, retumba en su cabeza la frase que nunca le había escuchado decir: «Te amo».

Esta seguro que le debe a esa corta oración su repentina mejoría, porque a pesar de sus citas y de sus efímeros momentos íntimos, Hermione, se había mantenido inflexible a expresar ese inmenso sentimiento que él tanto necesitaba escuchar.

Por fin se siente satisfecho, y un suspiro se enreda en los mechones rizados de la joven impregnado con el inolvidable aliento de Draco. Ella, aprisiona los brazos de este contra su cintura, deseando con todas la fuerzas de su ser que su contacto nunca termine, que ese abrazo los mantenga como uno solo, como siempre debieron estar.

Narcissa, encuentra el momento tan íntimo, tan necesario entre los dos, que sus piernas se van alejando hacia la puerta y en medio de una corriente de aire se desliza hacia el pasillo para dejarlos en soledad.

Apenas se percatan de la ausencia de la mujer, los besos regresan como un torrente de agua que no cesa, caen sobre la garganta, en medio de los ojos, a través de la ropa.

Se derrumban tendidos frente a frente en la cama, y como los brazos parecen no ser suficientes para envolverse, las piernas se entrelazan ayudando a la memoria de la piel a recordar la calidez del otro, las curvas, cadencias y texturas de ambos cuerpos. Se evalúan nuevamente, se recorren con los ojos y con los dedos, verificando que cada cosa continúa en su lugar y que se siente de la misma manera que antes.

Draco pega su nariz al cuello de Hermione inhalando con deleite su aroma, un par de mordiscos se dibujan y desaparecen con prontitud de la garganta de la castaña que se deja invadir por un evidente escalofrío. Abre los ojos para perderlos en el rubio cabello desordenado y fijarse en esa maldad alojada la plata de sus ojos que reluce ante la imagen de las mejillas rosadas y el agitado respirar de la castaña.

Advierte la sonrisa de Draco extenderse sobre la piel de su quijada y sus labios se abren para recibirlo nuevamente en su boca, el beso es lento, dedicado, abrasador. El calor resbala desde su rostro hacia su pecho, lugar que ha escogido Draco para desplegar su mano, acoger su seno entre la palma detallando la forma de su pezón que se levanta ante su toque y va descendiendo por todo su abdomen de manera lenta, tortuosa viendo el ceño fruncido de Hermione que urge por sus manos. Sus dedos llegan hasta los filos de sus caderas aferrándolas con fiereza y pegándose a ellas. La necesita más de lo que imaginaba.

Ella, ha descongelado sus brazos que permanecían inertes y también busca con ellos rodearlo, sintiendo la tensión de su espalda, la rigidez de su columna y la dureza en el sur de su cuerpo, ahora el fuego se expande por todo su cuerpo haciendo combustión en cada uno de sus músculos.

Los sentidos de ella, se van apagando paulatinamente para dejar espacio a lo vital, al tacto que acaricia la espalda desnuda del rubio bajo la bata y el olfato que se llena con el aliento de su beso. Se va dejando inundar por esa humedad que llega tan rápido cuando se trata de él y sus piernas se van separando para envolverlo entre ellas descubriendo así la abertura de su bata por la que se cuela la mano de Draco sobre su ropa interior, la sostiene por el muslo y su pulgar se escabulle hasta esa cavidad entre la cadera y el abdomen que la hace contraer hasta el límite y empujar las mismas hacia él.

La separación de días atrás parece mentira cuando lo siente tan real, tan próximo, tan suyo. Lo ve girarse para acomodarse sobre ella, y pierde el aliento cuando sus finos dedos se van escurriendo por debajo de su bata y se introducen aislando la tela de su prenda interior, como una serpiente su mano zigzaguea bajando por el pubis que se levanta para ser acariciado en ese punto que quiere estallar con el primer contacto.

Un gemido aprisionado entre sus labios se alcanza a escuchar por encima de las jadeantes respiraciones de ambos cuando la embriagante humedad se esparce por toda su intimidad, mientras sus ojos grises se clavan en ella con un apetito que extrañaba ver, puede sentir su rostro contraerse concentrado como reacción a su mirada y ante el movimiento circular de los dedos de Draco que la llevan al límite de una manera demencial, como si conociera la frecuencia exacta, la presión justa.

Ve los dientes de Draco morderse el labio, y sus manos se aferran, suplicantes al cuello del rubio, estrujando la bata, arañándole el cuello, enredándose en su pelo, se sujeta a lo que puede porque está al borde de ese abismo entre la cordura y la imprudencia. Sus piernas se separan un poco más, dándole acceso total al tacto que juguetea curioso, el movimiento inquieto de sus dedos pasea entre su centro de placer y se escabullen de manera lenta y tortuosa en el quiebre de su intimidad.

El juego es alucinante, comprime, desinhibe y el aire se nubla de sonidos que sólo Draco sabe reconocer y disfrutar. Su ceño fruncido, sus ojos ardientes fijos en el rostro de ella que se encienden un poco más con sus uñas clavadas en la piel, con su aliento pegándole en el rostro, motivándolo, guiándolo acrecentando su toque hasta que la sensación vertiginosa se apodera de Hermione y cierra sus piernas para aprisionarlo, para que los placenteros espasmos se rieguen a través de su espalda, recorran sus piernas y terminen en su boca en un jadeo que se oculta por la boca de Draco que nuevamente se apodera de ella.

—Te amo —susurra ella, con el cabello hecho un nudo contra la cama y nota la explosión de color producida en el mercurio de sus ojos al escuchar sus palabras.

Agotada, con las piernas aun entumecidas por la sensación de vacío que las hace temblar, quiere hacerle vivir lo mismo. Desea verlo perderse entre su mirada y robarse los jadeos que son sólo suyos. Sus manos ansiosas descienden por el abdomen del rubio que la observa con las pupilas insanamente dilatadas, un gruñido mana entre su garganta al sentir la atención del roce sobre su miembro, por debajo de la ropa.

Ahora es el turno de ella de tener el control, deja caer su peso sobre el costado y con su mano libre obliga a Draco a tenderse sobre la cama. Él, se deja hacer perdiendo su voluntad, su fiereza y toda la razón cuando siente la tibieza de sus dedos juguetear con el elástico de sus boxers, Hermione lo baja lentamente, como si el tiempo no jugara en su contra, como si Narcissa no esperará afuera un par de habitaciones cerca de allí. Finalmente se compadece de la voz jadeante de Draco que murmura un par de palabras que ella no sabe entender y desliza la prenda por encima del muslo.

La respiración ha quedado contenida en los labios del rubio ante la cálida mano de Hermione quién con suaves movimientos va recorriendo la dureza de su intimidad, lo siente agrandarse bajo sus dedos y con su boca apresa los suspiros entrecortados que se van haciendo más audibles, más necesitados con el incremento de la velocidad de sus dedos y la presión de su agarre, quiere ver el quiebre de su voluntad, el gesto perdido que ablanda el metal de sus ojos con la destreza en sus manos.

Lo mira, lo recorre con esos ojos castaños que adquieren un tono rojizo al tener el poder, entiende en el entrecejo fruncido que desea aguantar, que quiere prolongar esos chispazos de placer que se extienden por su abdomen, tensionan los hombros bajo la bata, ahogan la voz entre los gruñidos de la garganta y dilatan las pupilas de sus ojos que la observan hasta dejar un fino reborde glacial que se extiende de la misma manera que su miembro no soporta más. La cadera puja, su rostro se contrae y la explosión, es inevitable.

Ella sonríe, sin vergüenza, sin temor, su gesto es más bien una mezcla de adorable picardía, que se deja caer sobre él. Lo deja recuperar el aliento, cubrir su intimidad hasta que todo regresa a su lugar, a excepción de esa inconfundible sensación de haber abandonado el cuerpo, visitado el paraíso y volver a ocuparlo en un insuperable sosiego.

Un fuerte golpe contra la puerta retumba sobre la hoja de madera, y su eco estremece a través de los corazones asustados de ambos jóvenes que se han sentado sobre la cama, expectantes, pálidos, trémulos.

Sus manos se conectan en un agarre que las hace parecer sólo una, es entonces cuando un par de sonoras risas se explaya por los pasillos del hospital y más sonidos secos se escuchan por el pasillo. Al parecer una serie de bromas y juegos entre los sanadores del hospital que esquivan los muérdagos que aparecen y desaparecen por doquier para evitar ser víctimas de un beso.

Poco a poco, la respiración se va recuperando, el calor va descendiendo y los jadeos opacando. La travesura ha sido realizada.

Aliviados, se lazan de lado sobre la cama, suspirando de alivio como dos adolescentes que se han salvado de ser sorprendidos cuando se dedican al amor. Hermione, traza caminos sobre las delicadas hebras de plata del cabello del joven que cierra los ojos y se maravilla por la suavidad de su caricia.

—Te extrañé —susurra aprisionando con sus ojos las pupilas de litio que se abren para iluminarlo todo y, con la ansiedad de la primera palabra dicha su boca no sabe callar—, no podía estar más tiempo sin saber de ti. Debí hacerte caso y anunciar la cancelación de la boda, no pensé que todo llegara tan lejos. No imaginé los alcances de Ron. Este hospital es horrible, me dijeron que habías perdido la memoria.

—Tranquila —murmura él, sellando los parpados de ella con un beso—, no hay nada que hacer al respecto, ahora que estamos juntos todo estará bien.

—No creo que estemos bien —refuta ella, con tono desesperado entrecerrando sus dedos con angustia en la bata de Draco—, ellos no creen que lo nuestro es real, argumentan que estoy bajo un hechizo que has inventado, quién sabe para qué "maléficos planes". Eso les hizo creer el muy cobarde de Ronald. Debemos huir ahora que podemos, escondernos por un tiempo hasta que las cosas se calmen, o hasta que por lo menos encontremos la manera de defendernos por la ley.

—No vamos a escondernos —sentencia Draco, y la combinación de la convicción en sus ojos con la seguridad de su voz se impone por encima del pánico—. Hermione, por escondernos es que las cosas se han salido de control; por ocultarnos hemos sido aislados, tildados de locos; juzgados como marioneta y titiritero, definitivamente la solución no es esa.

—Entonces necesitamos un plan —secunda ella, llevando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, sin percatarse de la sonrisa que asoma por los labios de Draco al verla con toda su concentración plasmada en la contracción de su nariz—-. Supongo que tu madre aún tendrá bastantes influencias, vamos a necesitar sus contactos y todo el ruido del que seamos capaces de hacer. No me importa exponerme, aunque me vean como una infiel, roba fortunas o como quieran llamarme.

—Esa es mi insufrible sabelotodo —felicita Draco, robándole un beso de los labios fruncidos por el sobrenombre.

—Entonces ¿vamos? —pregunta ella, extendiendo una mano para llevarlo al exterior.

* * *

En un manchón de colores y seguido de un sonoro estruendo, los dos hombres se aparecieron en la recepción del hospital. Allí, permanece la joven de facciones asiáticas que tanto había llamado la atención de Harry, y de la que ahora sólo desea ocultarse. La vergüenza de haber sido abofeteado por Narcissa Malfoy, aún le hace enrojecer las mejillas y parte del cuello.

Ninguno de los dos necesita hacerse anunciar, caminan con decisión y con el conocimiento previo de su destino se mueven esquivando algunos pacientes que han decidido salir a dar un paseo y probar las galletas navideñas que se hornean en las cocinas del hospital.

Uno de ellos, señala hacia el techo con un envejecido dedo y cubre su sonrisa desdentada para ocultar la risa. Un muérdago, de características mágicas parece seguir a la pareja de hombres y en corrillo varios pacientes corean a la vez «Beso, beso»

Ambos ignoran las voces que aclaman una muestra de afecto por parte de ellos, y aumentan la prisa de sus pasos hasta llegar al despacho de Waas. Antes que la puerta sea deslizada, Kingsley dirige su varita al muérdago y con un hechizo no verbal lo hace desaparecer dejando un rastro de ceniza flotante.

La sanadora aparece tras la lámina de madera y su gesto es una mezcla de alivio y cansancio que acrecenta las arrugas de su envejecido rostro. Con un gesto de cabeza los invita a seguir, para que le hagan compañía al matrimonio Granger y a Ginny que aún permanece ahí, sin acabar de entender las explicaciones de Waas.

Después de las presentaciones pertinentes, de los abrazos a Harry por parte de los padres de Hermione que lo conocen de hace tiempo y de un frio beso en la mejilla con Ginny. La sanadora, retoma la vocería.

—Verá, señor Ministro, estaba explicándoles a los señores Granger los motivos por los cuales su hija se encuentra aquí y compartiendo con ellos los resultados médicos de la señorita Hermione —simplifica, observándolo por encima de los lentes, e ignorando el gesto de molestia en el rostro de Kingsley por no ser el primero en conocer su diagnóstico.

—Y ¿qué ha podido encontrar? —cuestiona Harry, pasando las plantas de las manos varias veces por la curva de sus rodillas.

—Nada —contesta Waas, entregando un folio medico al joven—, no hay rastros de poción alguna, no quedan rezagos de algún hechizo y lo único que tengo pendiente por descartar son los recuerdos que la señorita Hermione voluntariamente le ha dado a mi aprendiz.

—Entonces ¿por qué nuestra hija sigue aquí, si no tiene nada? —indaga Janice, observando a la sanadora entregarle un par de frascos a Kingsley, quien contesta la pregunta.

—Lo que sucede señora Granger, es que la magia se puede usar de múltiples formas, y no todas ellas se pueden evaluar en el cuerpo del paciente. A veces, es necesario un examen más exhaustivo que nos permita ver el interior de la mente del afectado, hacer comparaciones y discernir si verdaderamente ha habido un hechizo de por medio.

—Como una prueba psicológica —relaciona Rogert.

—Algo así —responde Harry, al ver la confusión en el rostro de los magos—, sólo que nosotros podemos ver los pensamientos que ha tenido una persona en un momento exacto.

Las cejas de ambos padres se levantan con asombro, y la curiosidad se dibuja en una sonrisa en Janice al ver el orbe plateado del pensadero, levitar sobre sus cabezas, y posarse sin que nadie la detenga sobre el escritorio de la sanadora. Ven a Kingsley derramar el líquido blanquecino al interior del recipiente e introducir su rostro, como si de baños de vapor se trataran.

—En esos pequeños frascos, están algunos recuerdos de Hermione —explica Ginny, al ver la confusión de la pareja—, son las memorias que ella ha tenido con respecto al señor Malfoy de los últimos días. El señor ministro ahora, está viendo a través de ese recipiente lo que ha visto Hermione, y podrá entender así, si ella ha sido manipulada o no.

—Pero esa es una total invasión a la privacidad de mi hija —refuta Rogert, poniéndose de pie y gesticulando de forma excesiva—, ustedes, la están espiando y lo que es aún peor, desde adentro, desde lo más íntimo de ella, analizando sus creencias, evaluando sus experiencias. ¿Cómo pueden juzgar lo que es real y lo que no?, no creo que su magia llegue a tales niveles.

Harry lo escucha y sus labios se contraen, culpables. Ojalá hubiera escuchado el discurso de Rogert antes de ocupar su mente de incredulidad y su corazón de soberbia. Quiere explicarle lo que él mismo ha sentido en carne propia.

—Porque al tomar los recuerdos de manera voluntaria de una persona, no solamente se transmiten imágenes —sonrío Harry de manera triste—, también se viven las emociones que ha tenido la persona durante ese momento, se sienten en el cuerpo como si fueran propias.

Sus palabras quedan descolgadas en el aire, dejando una exhalación helada comparable con la fría nieve que se veía caer en exceso a través de una pequeña ventana. La mirada de Harry se pierde entre los gruesos copos que le hacen recordar sus navidades en compañía de Hermione, de seguro serán unos de los recuerdos más bellos que jamás volverá a repetir. No merece el perdón de Hermione.

El matrimonio Granger se acerca paulatinamente uno contra el otro, buscando cobijo en esa otra mitad que bien entiende la angustia que apresa su apabullado corazón. No les importan los hechizos, las pociones o las maldiciones, no les interesa si su hija ha sido manipulada, tienen la seguridad que ha sido amada, porque a pesar de lo obtuso de su carta, el sólo hecho de manifestar su deseo de cancelar el matrimonio ya les ha dicho a ellos lo que mucho tiempo atrás ellos habían descubierto: su hija no era feliz.

La seriedad se dibuja en el rostro de Kingsley al levantar su rostro del pensadero. El líquido en su interior se va apagando al perder su función, y el recipiente atraviesa la habitación y se esconde en uno de los rincones del pequeño consultorio.

Los padres de Hermione aferran sus manos, soportando la angustia de su pulso desbocado, a pesar de conocer la verdad temen que esta siga siendo oculta para los demás.

—Y bien —corta Ginny el silencio, con voz demandante—, díganos ¿qué ha visto?

El Ministro toma una ardua inspiración de aire al sentir la ligera palidez que emblanquece sus labios y los pulmones que se le van reduciendo ante el gran tamaño de las pruebas.

—Hemos cometido una terrible equivocación —replica el hombre, viendo el gesto aliviado en los padres de Hermione y la evidente preocupación ensombrecer el semblante de Harry.

* * *

Holiiiiiii.

Por aquí ando publicando otra entrega de La Invitación, supongo que me merezco todo el amor del mundo por este capítulo, me he esforzado para que tengan algo de ese frutillo acido que tanto les gusta.

Perdónenme si tiene errores o cosillas para corregir la verdad he tenido un montón de cosas está semana y apenas he tenido tiempo para arreglar detalles. Igual les agradezco su paciencia, su cariño y su entrega con esta historia.

Un agradecimiento especial a aquellas que me dejaron review el capítulo anterior Jasielle, Alice1420, redeginori, espiroket, CarolineRuiz, Nitaws, Norely, Mlunatica , melychile, Lita Wellington, LidiaaIsabel, val tsubaki Conie23o9 y Nathy Malfoy Granger

Les cuento tambié que decidí continuar la historia de La Tormenta Perfecta, sólo para darle cierre, si no se han pasado por ahí…apúrense que están perdiendo tiempo.

Me despido porque estoy que muero del sueño.

 _ **Demuéstrenme su amor con un genialoso review**_

 _ **Un abracito**_

 _ **Sta Granger**_


End file.
